Splitting Heirs
by Jeffrey Vasquez
Summary: Nodoka Saotome has a secret, her father has a secret, and her Grandfather has a secret. Add them all together, and poor Ranma's life is going to be turned upside down...forever.
1. Splitting Heirs Chapter One

Untitled Document

> > Splitting Heirs  
by Jeffrey Vasquez
>> 
>> A refreshing breeze blew through the window of the shrine office, causing a  
set of chimes to toll lightly in the late spring, morning air. The serene  
beauty of Jurai had never held Yosho's fascination like the Earth had.
>> 
>> He wasn't sure whether it was because of his heritage, or because of the  
rustic, romanticism that the planet held. The technology was quaint and  
primitive, while the daily struggles of life seemed to make every sacrifice  
worthwhile. Life spans were measured in decades, not millennia, which made  
them all the more potent and precious.
>> 
>> His eyes roamed the small valley that his home rested in, from the vantage  
of the shrine office's window. The maples were a lush green, and a tangy  
pine scent floated to him on another errant breeze. The lake was the purest  
blue, reflecting the beautiful sky that graced this almost perfect morning.
>> 
>> Yosho sighed ponderously and looked up at the guest seated before him.  
Whichever the case might have been, he had long ago given up any desire to  
return to the planet of his birth. Unfortunately, for him at least, the  
woman sitting quietly across the table had other plans. His now young face  
wore a troubled expression at what he knew was coming.
>> 
>> "You will return to Jurai with us Yosho." Her voice brooked no arguments.  
Unfortunately, that was what had been going on for the last two and a half  
hours: polite, but firm arguing.
>> 
>> Yosho was at odds with himself. He had never before confronted his parents  
on any issue. The closest that he had come, had been running after Ryoko in  
spite of his father's wishes. At least there had been lives at stake then,  
and the unquestioned passion of vengeance to consider.
>> 
>> He didn't have such crutches to rely on now. No, now he was faced with a no  
win situation: disobey and face the consequences, or go back to Jurai and  
face the political bigotry of the Court that he hated so much.
>> 
>> He detested being bullied, and in the end that was exactly what this was  
boiling down to.
>> 
>> "Or what mother?" He cringed inwardly at the bitterness that his voice held.  
This conversation had gone on too long, and he was losing his composure. He  
needed for them to understand his position. He could care less if they  
accepted it or not, so long as they understood. "Will I be disowned?  
Banished? Or perhaps become a branded traitor?" The callous mockery that  
laced his voice caused his mother to bristle slightly.
>> 
>> Funaho looked at him coldly, and he knew that his words had stung her. She  
would never condone such actions, nor would his father dare insinuate such  
things. Not if he knew what was good for him..
>> 
>> Yosho calmly set his teacup down before him. He hadn't meant the harshness  
to enter his voice, but this conflict between father and son was old and  
worn. A battle that had lasted nearly a millennium, and one that Yosho had  
grown tired of long ago. The fact that Azusa had sent Funaho to fight his  
losing battle boiled Yosho's blood.
>> 
>> He sighed in exasperation. "Forgive me Mother. I do not mean disrespect."  
At least he hadn't meant it toward her. She shouldn't have been the one to  
make this demand. But the man that he called "Father" had refused to  
approach him. He was the Emperor of billions of sentient life forms, and  
yet the man sent his wife to bully him into becoming the heir apparent.
>> 
>> Yosho had explained his reasons for abdicating the throne to Azusa before he  
set out to face Ryoko. And when the man refused to listen, Yosho had turned  
to Funaho and the High Chancellor. He had yearned for their understanding,  
but received nothing but badgering and frustration from all sides. They had  
left him no choice in the matter, and so he made a choice of his own.
>> 
>> Funaho looked at her only child, cooly. But, the iciness of her gaze  
melted under the agony that hid behind her son's eyes. She had spent almost  
one thousand years reading people; unlocking their secrets one at a time; by  
the way they sat, and the way they moved. She knew her baby was fighting  
her tooth and nail, and from the way her heart was breaking she knew that he  
was winning.
>> 
>> His arguments were sound. She knew that if the crown were forced on him,  
both he and Ayeka would suffer needlessly. A loveless marriage was the seed  
of civil unrest, and Jurai had enough problems at the moment, without a  
wedge forcing its ruling body apart. That was something that she hoped to  
avoid at all costs.
>> 
>> She refused to let her emotions show; there was no need to let him know that  
he had won his battle. Instead, she attacked him from a new position.
>> 
>> "Tell me then Yosho, if not you," Her voice took on a dangerous softness  
that caused the hair on the back of Yosho's neck to stand on end. " ...then  
who?"
>> 
>> Yosho looked at his mother calculatingly before answering. "Tenchi of  
course."
>> 
>> "And if he refuses, or is found unworthy?" The Lady Funaho asked quietly.
>> 
>> "He is worthy Mother. I have trained Tenchi since his mother died. He has  
accepted his heritage and will accept his place as heir to the throne." The  
pride in his voice was evident.
>> 
>> Funaho hoped that Tenchi was all that her son promised and more. It was  
going to take a miracle for her to be able to convince Azusa to accept the  
boy in Yosho's stead.
>> 
>> "So all your hopes rest in this one boy -" She paused to sip her tea. "That  
seems very unlike you son. It is a politically unsound strategy." The  
mother eyed her son over the rim of her teacup. "I thought that I had  
taught you better than that." Her frown caused Yosho discomfort.
>> 
>> This was an entirely new tactic for her; usually his father was the one that  
questioned Yosho's every move. Her tactics were to lead you to the  
conclusion that she felt was best, and make it look as if it had been your  
choice all along. To have her challenge him like this, when she had once  
been his staunchest ally, was a cutting betrayal. The insult inflamed him,  
but the flames only blazed in his eyes.
>> 
>> She saw them and smiled.
>> 
>> When he responded, his voice was neutral, and emotionless. "Only a fool  
would place his hope so fully in one arena."
>> 
>> Funaho's eyebrow rose slightly, feigning surprise. Yosho was indeed out of  
practice if he was willing to give away so much, so soon. "So there is  
another avenue that could be pursued if necessary?" Or perhaps he has  
another agenda altogether?
>> 
>> Too late he realized that she had maneuvered him into giving away  
information. He did his best to recover. "Perhaps, -" he said casually.  
"If the need arose." He knew that she would pump him for information, and  
eventually get all that she desired.
>> 
>> Out of practice.
>> 
>> **You've grown rusty son.** Funaho looked at her Yosho knowingly.
>> 
>> She hoped that Yosho understood that she loved him. But, when that love was  
balanced against the well being of the countless citizens that made their  
home within the Empire, she couldn't let it blind her to what needed to be  
done.
>> 
>> "That is very reassuring. I would like to meet with this hidden trump of  
yours." Her eyes stared at him intently, gauging every subtle move of his  
body, watching his eyes for the slightest message.
>> 
>> Yosho's brow shot up in alarm.
>> 
>> **You're an open book Yosho.** She thought disappointedly. It was a  
problem for another occasion though. Now was the time to press him for more  
information. "Is there a problem with that Yosho?"
>> 
>> "No Mother." He hedged. How could he tell her that his trump card had been  
missing for the last ten years? There was no use for it. He would have to  
use drastic measures to find Nodoka's boy. "I will make the necessary  
arrangements for the meeting as soon as possible."
>> 
>> "That will be splendid. Your father and I cannot wait to meet another of  
our grandchildren." Yosho swallowed the rest of his warm tea in one gulp  
and prayed that Ranma was every bit the man that Nodoka claimed him to be.  
Somehow, the thought of any child with Genma Saotome as a father was less  
than inspiring.
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> Ranma sneezed loudly as he and Akane walked home from school. A dread chill  
ran down his spine that caused him to look around anxiously. Seeing nothing  
amiss, he shrugged his shoulders and continued home.
>> 
>> *********
>> 
>> Splitting Heirs
>> 
>> Chapter one: To find a Prince
>> 
>> Disclaimer:
>> 
>> All characters portrayed in this story are owned by their respective  
creators and companies. All others belong to me.
>> 
>> *********
>> 
>> Nodoka Saotome hadn't heard from her father in years; not since Achika had  
passed away. The deep rift that had opened between them began with her  
marriage to Genma, had grown steadily since then. She had thought that they  
would never speak again, and resigned herself to living her life with her  
wayward husband and son. When Genma had taken Ranma away, Nodoka felt as if  
her world had shattered. She had born it with the stoicism that was  
legendary among Japanese women.
>> 
>> Ranma had returned, both better and worse than she had hoped, but her life  
was whole again and that meant a great deal. To receive a telephone call  
from her father though...that was a miracle that she had never hoped to see.  
It warmed her heart almost as much as finding Ranma again.
>> 
>> Perhaps the years had buried their differences, and Katsuhito Misaki would  
once again be an active part of her life. She had tried to keep him abreast  
of all that was going on in her family's life through monthly letters, but  
it was not the same when he never wrote back. She missed her father  
greatly.
>> 
>> Now he was coming to visit, and "make amends" for his long absence. All she  
had to do was whip her husband into shape and make Ranma presentable for his  
first real visit from his grandfather. A monumental task to be sure, but  
one that Nodoka was sure could be attained. She wondered at the fact that he  
was bringing guests with him..."Old family" he had said.
>> 
>> Perhaps they were cousins from mother's side, for she knew that father had  
been an only child. A migraine began to slowly ebb behind her eyes as she  
pondered all that she had to do before her father arrived next week. She  
offered up a silent prayer that the Heavens would be merciful.
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> Ranma watched as his father desperately packed all of their meager  
belongings. His mad dash about the room they shared in the Tendo home made  
Ranma smirk, not a hard task considering the fact that his father was  
currently an obese panda with wide bulging eyes.
>> 
>> Nodoka, from her position next to her son, could only shake her head in  
disgust. It was on occasions such as these, that she really wondered if all  
of her sacrifices had truly been worth it. She had left her father and her  
sister's family for a fat and cowardly man. She shook her head as Genma  
"growfed" and barked at Ranma to hurry and made a slight adjustment to her  
observation. Genma was a fat and cowardly panda.
>> 
>> Oh, the shame!
>> 
>> One look at her son though, justified her every loss. He might not have  
been as refined as she had hoped for, but there was no doubt in her mind  
that Ranma was a man among men. In spite of his "affliction."
>> 
>> No thanks to his father.
>> 
>> Nodoka glared at the back of her transformed husband in exposed  
disappointment. The panda in question whirled on his son abruptly, and  
began scribbling on a large wooden sign.
>> 
>> [Why aren't you helping me!]
>> 
>> "Because I ain't goin' with ya, you old fart!" Ranma smiled smugly. "I ain  
't never met Grandpa, and I ain't gonna miss out on this chance because you'  
re too much of a coward to face him!" Nodoka smiled up at her son  
approvingly.
>> 
>> [Traitorous child! To think, that after all that we've been through  
together, you would abandon your own father!] The panda began to weep and  
moan pitifully.
>> 
>> "So says the man who dumped his kid into a pit of starving cats." Ranma  
deadpanned. "Shoulda done it a long time ago and saved myself some grief."  
Ranma mumbled.
>> 
>> Nodoka smiled to herself as Genma began his crazed packing anew. Despite  
the example of her husband, her son had learned the value of family and  
family honor. It made her pride swell. Now if only she could do something  
about his manners and speech before her father arrived, all would be well.
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> Yosho turned to his mother after hanging up the receiver. Funaho was unable  
to hide her eagerness, despite the cool demeanor that she had painted on her  
face. "They are expecting us within the week."
>> 
>> "You could not arrange for something sooner?" Funaho asked.
>> 
>> "No Mother. My daughter deserves time to prepare herself for our arrival."  
He turned away from her, looking out the window of his office. "We did not  
part on good terms, and I have never revealed the truth of her heritage to  
Nodoka. I need the time to prepare myself."
>> 
>> "May I ask why?" Funaho asked in a miffed tone.
>> 
>> To think that he was ashamed of whom and what he was. It was enough to  
cause Yosho to whirl on his mother angrily.
>> 
>> "What should I have said Mother? 'No-chan, you and your sister are actually  
half breed aliens that will be despised by my people, and feared by your  
mother's.' Our lives were hard enough as it was, after their mother died.  
I refused to burden them needlessly, by alienating them from their peers."
>> 
>> He turned away from her and let his voice drop. "This planet no longer has  
ties to the Empire, Mother. They are not as enlightened as the people of  
Jurai." The angry cynicism dripped heavily from his lips.
>> 
>> Funaho stared at him seemingly unruffled, but Yosho knew better. She had  
never seen him like this, and he meant to capitalize on it. He snapped his  
fingers dramatically causing her to jump.
>> 
>> "One slip and my family would have been hunted and caged, instead of simply  
ostracized." His face melted and morphed back to the distinguished face of  
his alter ego. Yosho's young eyes stared at his mother from the wizened  
face of Katsuhito Masaki. "I gave them peace. Their ancestry was a small  
price to pay for their happiness."
>> 
>> Funaho smiled at her son, despite the anger and regret that she felt. It was  
a motherly gesture, devoid of queenly authority, that again took Yosho by  
surprise. He had protected his daughters like a true father. That one fact  
warmed the smile immensely.
>> 
>> "I thank you for that my son." She wiped a tear from her eye, and soon  
found her son's arms around her. She looked up; his face was once again  
young and regal. A handsome young man that made her proud. "You did for  
them, what I could never do for you." And then the tears began to fall in  
earnest. The centuries of guilt poured from her heart, and Yosho held her  
in the embrace of forgiveness.
>> 
>> He supported her for sometime, cursing his station and the people that had  
shattered his happiness so long ago. He shook his head in shame. He hoped  
that Tenchi and Ranma would forgive him for what he was doing to them; and  
he prayed that Nodoka would understand as well. The last thing that he  
needed was another wedge between them.
>> 
>> *********  
Tsunami, The Ship of Jurai
>> 
>> She had waited patiently for this day a long time; waited and dreaded it.  
Tsunami loved all of her children dearly, but few had experienced the  
harshness of life that Ranma had seen. She could not directly interfere  
with his life either, at the risk of disrupting the fragile balance of  
things as they had been. But soon that would be behind her. Ranma would  
stand before her, to receive his blessing just as Tenchi had.
>> 
>> She prayed silently that that blessing would be enough against the trials  
and challenges that lay before both young men. She looked down on the  
sleeping boy as he dreamt and smiled lovingly at his handsome face.
>> 
>> *********  
Saotome Home, one week later.
>> 
>> For Nodoka, the week had passed in one of those "Eternal Moments." It took  
too long to assuage her impatience, and passed far too quickly to accomplish  
all of her goals. She wanted everything perfect for this meeting, and since  
Genma and Soun had left for their "training trip" there was at least a small  
chance that all would go well.
>> 
>> Ranma had fought her coaching at first, but then seemed to catch the  
importance of what was happening. It was enough to gain his full attention  
and he caught onto the lessons quickly. He had understood when she asked  
him to return home, and had done so without alerting any of the other  
"fiancées". Thank Heavens for small favors! In order to lessen the risk of  
discovery, she had asked Kasumi and her sisters to help prepare the house  
for her father's arrival.
>> 
>> Thankfully they had accepted, for her father had called two days before he  
was to arrive, saying that he was bringing a few "extra special guests" with  
him, on top of those that he had already commented on. She suspected that  
his companions would be her sister's husband and son, but Father hadn't been  
forthcoming with any useful information. When she pressed him about  
numbers, he simply laughed and said not to worry that everything was taken  
care of.
>> 
>> That in and of itself worried her. What would her guests think of their  
host if she were unprepared? The worry gradually faded, in the flurry of  
activity that followed his call. She and Kasumi set about preparing a feast  
fit for a king, and Ranma and Akane set about preparing the guest rooms for  
occupation. Nabiki grumpily swept the house, weeded the garden, and  
finished any odd jobs and running that needed to be accomplished before  
their guests arrived.
>> 
>> The time passed by in the blink of an eye, and the Day of Arrival was soon  
upon a very nervous Nodoka Saotome.
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> Akane smiled at Ranma.
>> 
>> It was a rare and beautiful thing for the young martial artist to  
experience, and for once he had decided to keep his mouth shut and enjoy it  
for as long as he possibly could.
>> 
>> "This is so exciting Ranma!" He nodded silently as they prepared the last  
room for Grandpa and his mysterious guests. "I never got to know my  
grandparents before they died. I had a great-aunt that was kind of like a  
grandma I suppose. But, it just wasn't the same as the real thing."
>> 
>> "Yeah." He said lightly, folding a freshly cleaned futon and storing it in  
the closet.
>> 
>> "'Yeah'? That's all you can say?" She asked incredulously.
>> 
>> He looked at his fiancée quizzically. "What should I say?" He demanded.
>> 
>> Akane's posture shifted from excited, to extremely annoyed in the blink of  
an eye. "Well, you could at least show some more enthusiasm! You can be so  
insensitive sometimes!"
>> 
>> "Awww, what do you know!" Ranma said in confused annoyance. His brain  
struggled for a witty come back, but drew a blank. His body made up for the  
blunder by launching a pillow at Akane, followed quickly by an intelligent:  
"Uncute tomboy!"
>> 
>> Akane caught the pillow, and threw it back rapidly with her own rejoinder.  
"Baka!"
>> 
>> Ranma plucked the projectile from the air. "Flat chested, sexless, girl  
wanna-be." The pillow flew across the room only to be caught again.
>> 
>> Akane was growing irked, and the pillow whizzed back at her fiancée.  
"Thick-headed, muscle-brained, sex changing, pervert!" The pillow was soon  
flying back and forth between the two in a complex game of catch, amidst a  
verbal assault that would have destroyed lesser beings.  
The barrage went on for a good ten minutes, escalating in volume and fervor.
>> 
>> The battle became so intense that neither of them noticed the door open  
behind Akane.
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> Nodoka could hear her son, and soon to be daughter-in-law declare war on  
each other. She sighed as she finished putting her hair up in its bun.
>> 
>> She knew it had been inevitable, but she had wished that they had chosen to  
feud earlier in the week. To do so on the day that her guests were coming  
was just asking for trouble. She smoothed out the fine green silk kimono,  
that had been her mother's, and mentally prepared herself to confront the  
bickering teens.
>> 
>> She left her room and quickly navigated the hall to the room that the pair  
was supposedly preparing for the guests. The door made a poor barrier to  
the sounds of the vocal skirmish that the couple had unleashed against each  
other. Nodoka shook her head and wondered if the two would ever set aside  
their differences long enough to settle down.
>> 
>> She reached out her hand and opened the door. She took one step into the  
room, before her eyes bulged and something exploded in her face.
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> Ranma was having the time of his life. A bright, playful smile was spread  
across his face, and was mirrored intimately by his fiancée. The insults  
flew with abandon, even as the pillow careened between them. They had never  
had an encounter like this before, where they just played. It was both  
liberating and fun.
>> 
>> The moment swallowed both combatants, helping them to throw caution to the  
wind. Akane launched the pillow at her fiancée with the force a wrecking  
ball, only to have it speedily returned to her. She knew that she couldn't  
catch or deflect it, so she did the only thing that presented itself. She  
dodged, and started to close the distance between them; intent on making  
this conflict a little more personal.
>> 
>> The pillow whizzed by her head...just as the door behind her opened.
>> 
>> Ranma called out in horror as the pillow impacted and exploded in his mother's  
face. He was subsequently tackled by Akane and buried beneath a mound of  
toppled bedrolls. Nodoka toppled with a squawk, as the eruption of white  
downy feathers cascaded over her, coating both the kimono and her  
meticulously styled hair in fluff.
>> 
>> Akane looked up at her mother-in-law to be, apoplectically. Shock and  
embarrassment danced plainly on her face and in her body language, as she  
rushed to help the woman to her feet. Blankets were thrown off in a rush,  
and a couple of hasty steps drove the air out of Ranma's lungs. Not that he  
was really conscious of the blows; he had turned white and was tentatively  
edging his way further back into the room.
>> 
>> Nodoka looked at the fear in her son's eyes, and the worried look in Akane's  
eyes and sighed. It was going to be one of those days...wasn't it? At the  
very least the girl was taking more initiative with her son.
>> 
>> "Are you all right Auntie?" Akane asked in a strained whisper, unaware that  
she was straddling on Ranma's chest. Ranma had frozen the moment Akane had  
begun her inquiry, and looked for the world, like a deer caught in the  
headlights of an oncoming car.
>> 
>> Nodoka began to reply when there came a knocking at the door. She looked at  
Ranma sternly from her position on the floor. She crooked her finger in a  
significant, no nonsense manner, motioning for the boy to approach her.  
Despite the dread that he felt, the boy carefully set Akane aside, and  
rushed to help lift his mother to her feet. He instantly began searching  
her head for injuries.
>> 
>> It did wonders for her hair, causing Nodoka to mentally curse her luck. Two  
hours of tedious work, destroyed by a runaway pillow and an over protective  
son.
>> 
>> Another knock floated up from the door, eliciting a growl from Nodoka.
>> 
>> Ranma quickly determined that she was fine, and then set about repairing the  
damage that he had done to his mother's beautiful appearance. His hands  
blurred for a moment, gathering the floating down. When that was  
accomplished, he set about repairing her hair. He thanked whatever gods had  
exposed him to martial arts hairstyling, without it Ranma knew that his life  
would have been in serious jeopardy.
>> 
>> Akane watched her fiancée, pole-axed. He never ceased to amaze her. Every  
time she thought she had seen it all, he would go and do something new.
>> 
>> When Ranma was finished, Nodoka quickly scanned herself as best she could,  
then shot Ranma and Akane meaningful looks that promised retribution later  
on. Both teens smiled sheepishly back at her.
>> 
>> Below, the knock repeated itself.
>> 
>> When she was settled nicely, she made her way down the stairs to answer the  
door. Akane smacked Ranma on the back of his head and then quickly returned  
to the room to clean up the mess. Ranma grumbled darkly before pitching in.
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> Kasumi broke from preparing the tea tray to answer the door. Auntie would  
have answered it by now if she had been able, but more than likely she was  
still getting herself ready. As she opened the door her bright smile took  
in a nervous, elderly gentleman in a very nice brown suit, followed by two  
beautiful women in stunning kimonos. Behind them stood a handsome, bearded  
man in a set of flowing robes. His regal face was stern and commanding,  
which caused Kasumi to want to kneel before him.
>> 
>> She brightened her smile more, radiating peace and welcome in a way that was  
purely Kasumi. It caused the gruff looking man to smile awkwardly, and the  
nervous gentleman to calm a bit. Both women exchanged glances and smiled  
happily back at Kasumi.
>> 
>> "Good afternoon." She greeted warmly. She bowed deeply, without knowing  
exactly why. She could only accept the fact that it felt right. The group  
before her reciprocated the gesture, some more respectfully than others.  
Funaho and Misaki elbowed Azusa sharply in his ribs, earning a barbed glance  
for their trouble.
>> 
>> "Good afternoon young lady." The elderly gentleman responded politely. "My  
name is Katsuhito Masaki. I'm looking for the Saotome residence. Could you  
please direct me to it?"
>> 
>> Kasumi began to respond, when felt a familiar presence behind her and  
stepped aside demurely. Katsuhito gasped as he saw his eldest daughter  
enter his vision. Tears of deep loss and love filled his eyes at the sight  
of Nodoka.
>> 
>> She resembled Katsuhito's late wife in almost every detail, from the way she  
had fixed her hair, to the noble presence that she commanded. In his eyes,  
she was every bit the princess her ancestry claimed her to be. With a grace  
that would have done both queens proud, Nodoka bowed to her Father and then  
to her father's guests.
>> 
>> "Be welcome in my home." It was said with such love and tenderness, that  
Misaki and Funaho immediately fought the urge to reach out and hug their  
granddaughter.
>> 
>> Well, it was more like Funaho and Azusa restraining Misaki.
>> 
>> Katsuhito fought for control of his emotions as his daughter returned her  
attention back to him. The message was meant for his ears only. All was  
forgiven, and would be buried with the rest of the past, if he so chose. "Be  
a part of my life again." She silently asked. And he could no longer hide  
himself away from her; he could not deny her any longer. With a tender  
smile, he reached out and gathered his baby girl into his arms.
>> 
>> A deep sigh washed out of her.
>> 
>> "Welcome home Daddy." She whispered into his ear. Misaki was bawling,  
clutching at a teary-eyed Funaho. Kasumi's bright smile radiated love on a  
solar scale, and Azusa shifted from foot to foot, agitated. All this mushy  
stuff was putting him on edge.
>> 
>> Katsuhito sensed this and broke the embrace gently, but refused to let go of  
her hand. Nodoka pulled him into the house followed by the other guests.  
All was right with the world.
>> 
>> Both queens fell in love with their granddaughter instantly. Azusa looked  
extremely uncomfortable and highly bored despite the fact that his second  
wife was dragging him into the house.
>> 
>> Somewhere in the distance, thunder rolled through a clear sky.
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> Tenchi had gathered the girls together for a serious talk. One that Ryoko  
just knew was going to cramp her style. She yawned as everyone took their  
seats and looked up at Tenchi expectantly. All except Washuu of course.  
The most brilliant scientific mind in the universe didn't seem to need a  
lecture on social behavior. Ryoko's face twisted in disgust.
>> 
>> Why did they even have to go visit this cousin of Tenchi's? He was just  
another one of Yosho's brood, and more than likely as uptight as Aeka. She  
smirked at the thought. She could have had a field day with this Ranma, but  
she knew what Tenchi was going to say; and it was going to be a major wet  
towel on Ryoko's fun.
>> 
>> "Okay guys. While we're at my cousin's, could we please just control  
ourselves?" Everyone looked at Ryoko, and in Aeka's case the look became a  
glare.
>> 
>> The Space Pirate puffed up insulted. "What!" Tenchi smiled at her in a way  
that made her knees go weak. Her head bobbed numbly.
>> 
>> "I've never met Ranma, so I want to make a good impression." Tenchi looked  
a bit nervous, but excited at the same time.
>> 
>> "You can count on us Tenchi!" Sasami and Mihoshi cheered. Ryo-oh-oki  
"meowed" and the rivals nodded their solemn agreement.
>> 
>> A dubious look formed on Tenchi's face, but the emotion was short lived as  
Washuu exited her lab. A small object rested in her hand that reminded  
Tenchi of a cross between a calculator and a portable cd player.
>> 
>> "Are we all ready?" Washuu-chan cried out enthusiastically.
>> 
>> "YES!" They all cheered (and meowed).
>> 
>> "Then gather around me and hold onto whatever's not nailed down!"
>> 
>> Tenchi's face paled dramatically. The reaction did not go unnoticed by  
Washuu.
>> 
>> "Come on Tenchi! Have a little faith! After all, I am, the greatest  
scientific genius in the Universe!"
>> 
>> Tenchi's face went from a light gray-green color, to a pasty shade of gray.  
An audible gulp could be heard coming from his throat by all. Washuu  
smirked and re-calibrated her teleporter a bit. With a mad laugh she hit a  
green button, opening a large, black hole beneath everyone.
>> 
>> A feeling of weightlessness gripped everyone, followed by a great sucking of  
air below them. Everyone screamed loudly, with the exception of Washuu, who  
was laughing so hard her ribs hurt.
>> 
>> *******
>> 
>> Ranma felt like a bug in a jar. Everyone was just staring at him. Grandpa  
and the other man, Azusa, were weighing him pound for pound like some kind  
of horse or something.
>> 
>> The dark-haired woman that reminded Ranma of his mother seemed to distill  
him with her eyes alone. Every move he made was being catalogued for future  
reference and study. To what end, he had no idea. But, he could tell that  
Funaho was a woman of high expectations, and for some reason he did not want  
to disappoint her.
>> 
>> The blue-haired woman, Misaki, reminded Ranma of that Shiatori chick. He  
just knew that she was going to sweep him up at any moment into a hug and  
name him Pierre or Jean-Paul, or something. Out of the entire lot, she  
scared him the most. Well, not scared, exactly. More like, put him on  
edge.
>> 
>> Yeah, that was it.
>> 
>> The attention that he was receiving from his mother and the Tendo sisters  
ranged from barely restrained pride to open amusement. Akane was smiling,  
and had this really goofy look in her eyes that gave the young martial  
artist the willies. It was with great relief that Kasumi began serving the  
tea with Nodoka's consent. Ranma was out from beneath the microscope for the  
moment, and he quietly heaved a grateful sigh.
>> 
>> Grandpa looked at him with a twinkle in his eye that drove whatever comfort  
Ranma felt to the four winds. It was the same look that Genma had right  
before he initiated some hell bent, life threatening, training regime. The  
glance didn't last long, as the old man directed his attention back to his  
daughter, who was helping Kasumi to pour for the women next to her.
>> 
>> Katsuhito allowed the silence to blanket the room for a short time, reveling  
in the peace that he knew was about to be driven from the room. He felt his  
father's weighty gaze at his back, and heard Funaho clear her throat  
meaningfully. He took one last sip of the wonderful tea, before setting the  
cup down on the table.
>> 
>> For a week he had agonized over how to approach his daughter and grandson.  
He had hoped that he could do it on his own terms, and in a delicate manner.  
But his parents took that option from him. They had said that if he didn't  
have the courage to tell them the truth, then they would.
>> 
>> Poor Nodoka and Ranma wouldn't stand a chance against the combined might of  
the royal family. Their old lives would be swept under the carpet and they  
would be taken back to Jurai in the blink of an eye.
>> 
>> He silently cursed Azusa for his rejection of Tenchi. The boy was relieved,  
and a little disappointed; not to mention how Aeka had reacted. She had  
forced "Daddy" to reserve his judgment of Tenchi until after they had met  
Ranma. Misaki and Funaho agreed, and Azusa caved in beneath a three-pronged  
assault.
>> 
>> The pompous, old, stuffed shirt didn't like the boy because of the love his  
baby girls showered on Tenchi. He never could share with anyone, or so one  
of the Emperor's brothers had said. And so, now the burden fell to Ranma to  
impress the egomaniac. He looked deep into Nodoka's eyes and tried to  
convey all of the remorse that he felt. Her beautiful hands clasped his  
calloused ones lovingly, breaking his heart.
>> 
>> The illusion that he wore would soon fall away and he would see his betrayal  
mirrored in her lovely eyes. He wished that a mountain would drop on him.
>> 
>> Misaki laid her long fingered hand on his shoulder, and favored her sister's  
son with a warm, encouraging smile. He nodded and turned his full attention  
back to his daughter. "No-chan, there is something that we must discuss."  
He looked up at the Tendo sisters meaningfully before continuing. "It is a  
family matter."
>> 
>> Kasumi smiled sweetly and stood from where she knelt near Nodoka and  
gestured for her sisters to follow her as she made her way to the kitchen.  
Nabiki tried unsuccessfully to bury her curiosity, and left the room with  
the intent of eavesdropping at the first opportunity. Funaho smirked  
knowingly and tapped one of her bracelets, before returning her attention to  
the conversation. Nabiki was in for a rude surprise to be sure.
>> 
>> Akane looked at Ranma worriedly. Whenever someone said "family matter" it  
normally involved a new engagement for Ranma. She saw Ranma look to his  
mother, and so shifted her gaze to Nodoka.
>> 
>> "Father, Akane is Ranma's fiancée." This caused a few eyebrows to shoot up,  
accompanied by a large grin from Katsuhito. "Since she is soon to be  
family, may she remain?"
>> 
>> Funaho again cleared her throat, drawing the attention of those in the room.  
The question of Akane's continued engagement could be addressed later, after  
the grandmothers had been given the chance to gauge her worthiness. For  
now, she was intent on ensuring that the girl could keep her mouth shut.
>> 
>> Funaho's serious eyes bore into Akane's soul, chilling her. "On your honor  
Akane-chan, you must promise not to reveal what you are about to learn to  
anyone.at least until permission is given." The look intensified causing  
Akane to swallow audibly.
>> 
>> "The consequences for wagging tongues are . . . unpleasant." Funaho allowed  
Akane to fill in her own blanks. The power of the imagination was a more  
effective deterrent than any real threat.
>> 
>> Akane gulped again and stared wide eyed at Funaho. Her brain was already  
busy at work creating tortures for her wagging tongue. Misaki stifled a  
giggle. Ranma didn't like the open-ended threat one bit, and his body  
language showed it. He unconsciously moved closer to Akane, while glaring  
at his mother's guests.
>> 
>> Funaho noted the gesture and made a point to question Nodoka about the state  
of the pair's relationship at a later time. For the moment she felt  
satisfied that she had Akane eating from the palm of her hand, and signaled  
for her son to continue. Katsuhito shook his head again, and returned to  
his task.
>> 
>> "No-chan, it is passed time that you and your son learn the truth of your  
ancestry." His voice was calm, but his heart raced nervously. He and his  
daughter had been apart for so long, that he had no idea how she would take  
this news. Nodoka, for her part, looked calm and unflappable. Ranma's face  
wore an anxious look of certain dread. The boy could tell a bomb was going  
to be dropped.
>> 
>> The grandfather watched his grandson intently, and easily read the "Why me?"  
that passed Ranma's lips. The response piqued Kastuhito's interest, but  
circumstance prevented him from pursuing his curiosity.
>> 
>> Nodoka waited for her father to continue, before prodding him to continue.  
"What truth is that Father?" The look that he gave her was apologetic, and  
her heart fluttered. What was he going to say? Her mind ran through the  
possibilities, each more far fetched and distressing than the last. She did  
her best to contain the worry, but she knew by the concern on Ranma's face  
that something had leaked out.
>> 
>> Ranma reached out his hand to comfort his mother. Despite his own worries,  
he tried to give her his support. She squeezed his hand reassuringly.
>> 
>> To his surprise he felt Akane wrap her hand around his in the exact same  
gesture. Katsuhito smiled at the combined front that he was facing. A  
strong family could weather any storm.
>> 
>> "Perhaps it is best if I show you."
>> 
>> Nodoka looked from her father to the people behind him, and then at Ranma  
and Akane. When she turned her gaze back to her father, her breath caught  
in her throat. A mark, consisting of two distinct slashes that angled  
toward the bridge of his nose, lit up with a light of its own. He stood  
straight and tall, and a set tiger stripes slashed upward from his refined  
jaw. His clothes changed from the handsome brown suit that he wore, to a  
set of white and blue robes that seemed to flutter in a non-existent wind.
>> 
>> The moment Grandpa's face began to change, Ranma was moving. The change had  
taken but an instant, shocking both Akane and Nodoka. He pulled them to  
their feet and lashed out with a kick to the table that sent it flying into  
the royal family. Their startled yells drew the attention of their  
Guardians, and two giant, floating logs with weird Kanji materialized in the  
middle of the room. This seemed to be enough to snap Akane out of her  
stupor.
>> 
>> Ranma and Akane's ki flared, mingling in a beautiful dance of blue and gold.  
The floating logs began to move forward, intent on neutralizing the threat  
to their masters. But Ranma wasn't about to let whoever or whatever it was  
get away with impersonating his grandpa like that and began to move forward  
himself. He motioned for Akane to get his mother free of the room, and she  
nodded.
>> 
>> The tension in the room elevated greatly, as the "guests" extracted  
themselves angrily from beneath the table. Misaki shook tea from her blue  
hair, and glowered at the young man. She was impressed at what she saw  
before her, the boy had a great deal of potential to be sure, but right now  
she wanted to spank him.
>> 
>> Hard.
>> 
>> Funaho calmly brushed some crumbs from her kimono; the only sign of her  
distress was the stiffness in her posture. Azusa tried to restrain himself  
from throttling the boy as he wiped the chocolate cake from his face and  
beard.
>> 
>> Yosho had a beaming smile across his face at Ranma's demonstration. He hadn  
't even sensed the boy move, and by the look of his ki, the crown prince  
knew that he was dealing with a master of the Art. He wanted to test the  
boy, but now was not the time. Best to calm the fires that he knew, before  
he tried to control the raging inferno that was Ranma.
>> 
>> "Azaka! Kamidake! Stand down." Both Guardians stopped and Asaka turned to  
his master.
>> 
>> "But Yosho-sama -" Yosho gave him no chance to finish.
>> 
>> "I SAID STAND DOWN!" The command in his voice cut through the room like a  
wet blanket. Akane's ki guttered involuntarily and she sat down on the  
floor with a loud thump. Nodoka flinched and her body followed Akane's by  
some long buried reflex.
>> 
>> Misaki and Funaho looked up at their shared son and their jaws dropped at  
the man's powerful display. He could run from what he was, but they knew  
that he could never truly escape. Azusa radiated a father's pride, now more  
determined than ever to put his son's behind firmly on the throne.  
Regardless of whether he wanted it or not. Fathers knew best at any rate.
>> 
>> The only one untouched by Yosho's display was Ranma. He stood loose and  
ready to move, his ki flaring brighter than before. Yosho looked into the  
boy's eyes and saw a fire that was eternal. Nothing could douse the flames  
that danced in Ranma's soul, he wagered not even death.
>> 
>> Nodoka had named him well.
>> 
>> "Wild Horse" fit the boy perfectly, and he knew in that moment that Azusa  
would have a more difficult time bending Ranma to his will than he would  
Tenchi. He had to diffuse the boy's apprehension before Ranma got himself  
hurt. If he fought, he would give a good account of himself, but he would  
still fall.
>> 
>> "Ranma." Yosho held out his hands in a gesture of peace. "I mean your  
family no harm." He bowed low to Ranma, yielding himself to the boy.  
"Please forgive my carelessness in handling this matter." Ranma lowered his  
ki, slightly, but remained in his loose ready stance.
>> 
>> Trust was never easily gained, and Yosho knew that he would have to work in  
order to prove that he was worthy of Ranma's. He nodded once in Ranma's  
direction before looking down at his daughter. Nodoka's eyes were wide, but  
not fearful. "Forgive me No-chan, I didn't know how else to tell you."
>> 
>> Nodoka looked up at the marked face that had been her gentle father's just a  
moment ago. She studied it intently, seeing a cold iron buried there that  
she had only witnessed once. The day she had told him that she was marrying  
Genma.
>> 
>> Her gaze passed over each feature, but finally rested on the man's eyes.  
Something indefinable reached out through those handsome eyes and touched  
Nodoka.
>> 
>> "Daddy?" She reached out cautiously. Ranma started forward but checked  
himself at the last minute. Yosho took his daughter's hand and held it  
gently as he knelt down next to her.
>> 
>> "Yes, Snow Pea." If there had been any doubt in Nodoka, it was driven away.  
No one had known his secret name for her. She threw herself from the floor  
and into his arms. Ranma waited a moment, before relaxing his stance, but  
his eyes roamed the room watching and waiting.
>> 
>> Akane was stunned, Misaki and Funaho looked pleased, and Azusa reminded  
Ranma of a lion ready to pounce. The way that he was eyeing Ranma every now  
and then sent a chill down Ranma's spine.
>> 
>> It was then that the air opened up above Ranma's head and a mass of flailing  
appendages engulfed the martial artist.
>> 
>> All was silent for a moment, and then voices raised in surprise and anger  
began sounding off. The tirade went on for sometime, accompanied by some  
squirming and of all things giggling. Soon the noise died down as the group  
realized where they were.
>> 
>> Silence fell again as everyone smiled up at the staring group of people  
around them. A cute meow came from somewhere deep within the pile, followed  
immediately by a guttural scream of primal terror.
>> 
>> End Part One


	2. Splitting Heirs Chapter Two

Untitled Document

> > Splitting Heirs
>> 
>> Chapter Two
>> 
>> Disclaimer:
>> 
>> All characters portrayed in this story are owned by their respective  
creators and companies. All others belong to me.
>> 
>> *********
>> 
>> It was then that the air opened up above Ranma's head and a mass of flailing  
appendages engulfed the martial artist. Voices that rose in surprise and  
anger were drowned out by a cute meow, and then a guttural scream of primal  
terror.
>> 
>> Nodoka and Akane heard another cry of panic rise from the pile of bodies,  
and then all was silent for a time. Akane's face drained of color and her  
eyes bulged fearfully. Nodoka cursed her husband's stupidity in a number of  
very un-lady-like ways as she disengaged herself from her father's arms.  
She had never seen the effects of the Neko-ken, but the stories that she had  
heard from Akane and Soun were enough to cause her worry.
>> 
>> **Ignore the fact that a group of people just fell out of thin air. Ignore  
the fact that your father just changed his clothes and tattooed his face  
without even moving at all. Just get to Ranma and calm him.**
>> 
>> Nodoka began yelling for everyone to move away quickly. Each of her guests,  
whose faces were not obscured by another body, looked at her like she had  
grown another head. She didn't have time for this.
>> 
>> Akane swore colorfully as well, jumped to her feet, and started untangling  
bodies as delicately as the situation merited. Ryoko found herself airborne  
in short order. A loud crash followed her startled cry.
>> 
>> "Hang on Ranma! Fight it!" She called down into the pile.
>> 
>> Nodoka began to help Akane free her nephew, Tenchi, from his very  
compromising predicament with the blonde, very tanned, gaijin woman. The  
poor boy kept holding his nose for some reason, and the idiot woman wouldn't  
help at all! She just kept giggling and talking nonsense. "Wait till the  
honeymoon" indeed!
>> 
>> Nodoka heard Akane say something about "pervert women" under her breath, and  
the Saotome matriarch found herself agreeing with the girl's assessment.  
Someone deep in the pile growled in consensus with Nodoka and Akane. There  
was a time and a place for such things, and now was not it!
>> 
>> Another quiet meow sounded from deep within the pile followed by a small  
whimper, causing Akane to wince. A wave of frustration and fear ripped  
through her. It was taking too long! With a grunt and a vicious heave,  
Tenchi discovered what a liberating feeling flight gave a body. That is  
until he hit the wall.
>> 
>> Nodoka cursed again and began to untangle the young girl with blue ponytails  
from the top of the heap. The blonde gaijin kept tangling her arms and legs  
in impossible knots that prevented Nodoka from freeing the girl. "Akane  
help me!"
>> 
>> Perhaps it was the fear in Nodoka's voice, or the frantic way Akane had  
Mihoshi by her ears and was tugging mercilessly, that forced the remainder  
of the people in the room into action. Whichever it was, the realization  
came too late. A distressed meow floated up from the bottom of the pile,  
and was succeeded by a deeper, angrier yowl that caused everyone to get the  
chills. Misaki and Nodoka freed Sasami, while Yosho and Tenchi tried their  
best to help Akane extract Mihoshi.
>> 
>> They weren't quick enough.
>> 
>> The pile exploded in a hail of screaming bodies and a red blur flew into the  
air, bounced from the ceiling, and rebounded off one of the room's walls. A  
yowl that seemed to cry out "FREE AT LAST!" echoed throughout the tearoom.
>> 
>> Ranma-Neko came to rest near his mother, with a small, disheveled cabbit  
held in his mouth by the scruff of the neck. Nodoka looked down at her son  
in pained sorrow, while the rest of the room looked at Ranma in shock. The  
way that he supported himself on his knuckles was as unnatural as the way  
that he moved.
>> 
>> Azusa had known quite a few felinoids, but this was the first human or  
Juraian that had moved like a cat. And he did a really good job of it too.
>> 
>> Akane planted her face in her palm and shook her head in exasperation. **It  
could have been worse. He could have been splashed with cold water.** she  
repeated the mantra over and over, hoping to convince herself of the fact.  
Thunder again rolled in the distance, sending another chill down Akane's  
spine.
>> 
>> Yosho looked down at his grandson's fiancée. "Genma -, he didn't. Did he?"  
Akane only nodded in embarrassment. Well, at least Ranma hadn't decided to  
take a nap in her lap. Yosho cursed under his breath, and wondered what  
else Genma had done to the boy. He wasn't sure that he really wanted to  
know.
>> 
>> Ranma-Neko eyed Azaka and Kamidake playfully. It had been a while since he  
had last sharpened his claws. The Guardians backed away nervously from the  
boy and wondered if there was any way to save themselves and the royal  
family in one fell swoop.
>> 
>> From the way the strange boy seemed to stalk them it didn't seem likely.
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> Myrai, the first moon of Abata - the fifth planet in the Juraian system, was  
in laymen's terms a heavily populated market. Business here, like any other  
bazaar in the known universe, consisted mainly of the necessities of life.  
Food, clothing, transportation, and the occasional pet could be bought and  
sold at fair, regulated prices.
>> 
>> These were not the commodities that Lord Segota, a not so distant cousin of  
the Emperor, was in search of. His interests lay along the lines of a more  
intellectual nature. Hidden secrets, buried wisdom, and forbidden knowledge  
were his staples. The gossip and lies of the Royal court were his  
appetizers, and Science was his dessert.
>> 
>> He had graduated from the Royal Science Academy with honors, and had since  
been assigned to be the Emperor's personal advisor on matters of science.  
It wasn't the best position to be in, but he was able to glean tidbits of  
useful information every now and then; the whole Ryoko/LightHawk Wings  
affair, for example.
>> 
>> Unfortunately, for over two weeks now, the court had been empty; with the  
exception of the First Regent and his wives, and they weren't nearly as  
interesting as some of the other courtiers. Which is what brought him to  
Myrai in the first place. He needed information and he needed it fast.
>> 
>> He moved quickly through the Plaza of Gulem, to a small jewelry shop. The  
place sold high quality trinkets for barbaric prices, but this was merely a  
front in order to draw suspicion away from the real business that went on  
behind its closed doors. The owner, one Malik E'efa, was very particular  
about his clientele and went very far to make them feel at ease.
>> 
>> He had a variety of establishments like this all over Myrai. Some were  
restaurants, others, respectable art galleries, and each had an underlying  
commonality: they catered to the obscenely rich, and they were very  
expensive just to enter.
>> 
>> Malik himself was native Myraian; a blue and red-scaled humanoid, that  
resembled a walking fish. His lips were large and his eyes rolled in his  
head like deranged marbles. But, take the sentient anywhere near water, and  
he sank like a stone. His people had established this great bazaar over  
fifteen thousand years ago, first for their own civilization, and then for  
the denizens of Jurai and the surrounding planets. The Myraians had become  
a very wealthy people over time, making it difficult, at best, to deal with  
them on a level playing field.
>> 
>> Money was commonplace to them, and to offer currency while bartering was  
often considered an insult. They wanted to be entertained, and so they  
often accepted services such as singing, and dancing as payment. Segota had  
seen many a fool capering about, and caterwauling, for a small crowd of  
laughing Myraian merchants. It was demeaning. But, for a race who had just  
about every comfort that money could buy, it was more precious than gold.
>> 
>> Pitiably, Malik was a Myraian of eccentric tastes. Segota thought his  
diversions gaudy at best, but then again, not everyone could have  
enlightened tastes like himself. He hoped that Malik would accept his  
"payment" this time. Segota dreaded the prospect of singing the Phillish  
bar anthem again. The Juaian lord shuddered in disgust, as he entered the  
shop.
>> 
>> Such was the price one paid for an addiction.
>> 
>> The small boutique was lit elegantly by candlelight, filling the eyes with a  
soft, warm glow that set the patron at ease. Near one of the display cases  
stood a very attractive woman. She was Juraian by the look of her, with  
cyan colored hair and blood red eyes.
>> 
>> She was heavily cloaked from shoulder to waist, leaving her sculpted legs to  
be freely admired. Segota fancied himself a connoisseur of beauty, and she  
was in his eyes, powerfully beautiful. Danger clung to her in such a  
fashion that he could feel it calling to him like a siren's song.
>> 
>> The woman looked up at him as he walked in, and immediately took his  
measure. Her perusal took less than three breaths, but she had evaluated  
him as a threat and found him wanting. Her disinterested look fueled Segota's  
curiosity.
>> 
>> Malik read the exchange easily and mentally began preparing his mind for a  
good haggle. Segota was a master of the art, and always challenged Malik -  
making him fight for every bargain. It was a stimulating exercise, but one  
that Malik always won.
>> 
>> By the look of lustful distraction in the lord's eye, Malik knew that today'  
s bargaining was going to be short and disappointing. He finished with his  
current customer, and sent her politely on her way. Her payment would come  
later, in the form of a Nhulish totem that he had seen three days before.  
It would cost her a nice, sizable sum. But, well, it was only money.
>> 
>> Lord Segota watched the woman leave hungrily, and when she was gone he  
turned his attention back to his original task. His earlier burden of  
boredom had vanished at the prospect of a long-term seduction. But that  
would have to wait. Right now he had other business to attend to.
>> 
>> "Good day to you Merchant." Malik nodded passively as Segota browsed the  
display cases casually. "I pray that business is good."
>> 
>> Malik smiled toothily. "As well as can be expected for this time of year I'  
m afraid." Meaning that he had profited more than the combined annual  
salaries of the Executive Chiefs of the Galaxy Police. Segota sneered at  
the thought. "Might I interest you in Odessian sundrops, or is there  
something in particular that you are seeking?"
>> 
>> Segota seemed to ponder for a moment and then threw an intense gaze the  
information broker's way. "I'm looking for a Juraian soul gem, might you  
know where I could obtain one?" Malik's smug appearance broke slightly.
>> 
>> "A very...rare stone." Malik gulped visibly and motioned Segota closer to  
the counter. "A very rare stone indeed." He slipped his hand beneath the  
counter and touched a panel, summoning one of his staff to watch the  
storefront. A young Juraian, with pale violet hair, entered the front of  
the store.
>> 
>> "I have some business to attend to, Lias. I will be in my office. Please  
don't disturb me until it is complete." He motioned for Segota to follow  
him. "I will make myself available in two hours for any special requests.  
Nothing more." The boy nodded again and watched as Segota made his  
way up the stairs at the rear of the store.
>> 
>> The boy tapped his finger against the counter twice and grinned as the  
subspace recorder began its next session.
>> 
>> *******
>> 
>> Ryoko was mad.
>> 
>> Not really mad, just a little annoyed. The little witch had tossed her  
clear through a wall. There had been no real damage, save for Ryoko's  
pride, but the whole principle of the thing set her off. She hadn't been  
manhandled like that in over seven hundred years! Well not counting Misaki'  
s enthusiastic greeting from last week of course, but that didn't really  
count.
>> 
>> The former space pirate stepped through her impromptu exit, and started  
looking around for the little scrapper. **Heh! This is turning out to be  
more fun than I thought!** It didn't take her long to find the dark-haired  
girl.
>> 
>> She was facing away from Ryoko, watching something intently. Good. The  
element of surprise was hers. She chuckled at the thought of playing with  
someone new for a change. Aeka was really fun, but way too predictable.  
And while the princess' "Mommy" was here, there was no way that they were  
going to be able to have any fun at all. As she pounced, she thanked  
whatever gods were smiling down on her.
>> 
>> The link that she shared with Ryo-ohki suddenly went active, sending a  
jumble of emotions crashing through her brain. The tangled mess suddenly  
resolved itself into two coherent thoughts:
>> 
>> **Look out!** and **Wheeee!**
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> Ranma-Neko looked at everyone, mildly bored. He was out from underneath  
the smelly pile of ear scratchers, and the not-quite-kitten was safe. Now he  
felt like playing a little, maybe get some milk afterward, and then curl up in a  
nice warm lap and sleep for a while.
>> 
>> He put the not-quite-kitten down at the feet of the warm lap/mother/care  
giver person and stretched lethargically, and meowed complacently. The  
flying scratching posts were moving away slightly. He decided to let them  
relax before he pounced. The game was never as fun if they didn't run  
anyway. He began grooming himself, trying to get the person scent off of  
him when his eye caught something more interesting.
>> 
>> It was coming up behind his almost-mate, stalking her. And doing a pretty  
good job of it too. But then again, his almost-mate was practically deaf to  
begin with. Well, two can play that game! Ranma-Neko picked up the  
not-quite-kitten by the scruff in his mouth and slunk forward. No sense in  
leaving her out of the fun.
>> 
>> Everyone else in the room froze, with the exception of his prey. His  
almost-mate looked like a cornered mouse, her eyes were wide and she  
trembled slightly. He could smell her fear and longing as he moved toward  
her, too bad she wasn't his prey today. Chasing her might have been fun.
>> 
>> *********
>> 
>> Akane watched in horror as Ranma got that "hungry" look in his eyes. It was  
the same expression that he got right before a battle, the one that said: "I  
'm the best and there's no way you can beat me."
>> 
>> Today it was saying something else entirely. Today it said that he was the  
hunter and she was his prey. Her face flushed under the intensity in his  
gaze and she willed her body to back away. Predictably, her mind had  
severed all communications with her body until further notice, so it stayed  
rooted where it was.
>> 
>> **Ohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohplease! Don't do anything stupid  
Ranma!** she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable contact that would  
mark another embarrassing moment in her life. Again, a la Ranma Saotome.  
She felt the heat and the anger begin to rise within her. She just knew  
that he did this on purpose!
>> 
>> The thought was squelched as quickly as it had come. Ranma had no control  
over himself when he was like this, and she knew it.
>> 
>> They had to find a way to get passed this. And about a half a dozen other  
things. If they couldn't, how was their marriage ever going to survive?  
**Huh!** Akane's eyes popped open. **Where in the world did that come  
from!** In her introspection, she failed to notice Ranma crouch.
>> 
>> *********
>> 
>> Ryo-ohki dangled miserably in Ranma's mouth. She just hated being treated  
like this. It was so - humiliating. Fun? Sure, but it made her feel like  
a baby. Humph! As if. Something in Ranma's stance changed, causing the  
cabbit to strain her neck in order to catch a glimpse of what the boy saw.
>> 
>> Ryoko had that silly grin on her face that she always had when she was  
playing with Miss Ayeka. Uh, oh. The cabbit looked from Ryoko, to the  
pretty dark-haired girl and back again. Ranma began to purr deep in his  
throat, and began moving toward Ryoko. It wasn't the same purr that  
Ryo-ohki had when she played with Ryoko, but this cat-boy certainly seemed  
in a playful mood.
>> 
>> The way he moved reminded her of the way Ryoko played with Tenchi. Well,  
she supposed that it was okay for him to play with Ryoko. But then again,  
what if Ryoko didn't think that he was playing? What if she thought that he  
was attacking her! Well, he was Tenchi's cousin, which probably meant that  
he could take care of himself.
>> 
>> Inspiration struck. She would scan him to see how powerful he was, if he  
didn't cut the muster, well she knew that she could protect him. He was too  
cute to let Ryoko fry anyway. She just knew that he would feed her carrots  
like Tenchi and Sasami! A great smile sprang to her cute, furry face. All  
she had to do was keep him from getting hurt and then she could get some  
carrots! Yum!
>> 
>> Ryo-ohki began her scan. It finished quickly, and she tallied the results.  
The new scanner that Mama Washuu had given her worked wonders. When she  
finally got the bottom line, her little eyes bulged.
>> 
>> No way.
>> 
>> He couldn't be THAT strong. She re-scanned the boy, taking special care to  
evaluate every reading. The data didn't change. Ryo-ohki trembled  
slightly.
>> 
>> Washuu had made her scan Tenchi not to long ago, to evaluate his current  
power level and perhaps get a better idea of his true potential. The raw  
power that she had read in Tenchi seemed limitless, but it was random. The  
power of Jurai was hard to read in general, but these readings were so  
chaotic that she had a hard time cataloguing them. Her scan of Ranma showed  
him to be Tenchi's equal in sheer strength, but it was much more ordered.
>> 
>> That wasn't exactly saying much, but there was a loose pattern there to  
follow.
>> 
>> Another thought slammed home, one that turned her stomach. What if he didn'  
t think that Ryoko was playing? She shuddered. Things could get messy  
really quick. She looked at Ryoko with a sense of dread, and opened their  
link. She tried not to panic, but she knew Ryoko too well. Once she  
started playing with this boy, she wouldn't stop until he gave in. And  
based on her readings, he could go on indefinitely. She had to stop her!  
This guy, while really cute, was really dangerous.
>> 
>> She sent everything at once across the link, but it came out in a tangle.  
She tried sorting it all out, but then the boy started moving again. She  
shut her eyes tight to help her concentrate, but then she felt him crouch  
beneath her. Uh. Oh. She cut through the jumble, and sent a panicked  
warning.
>> 
>> **Look out!**
>> 
>> And then he sprang.
>> 
>> **Wheeee!**
>> 
>> *********
>> 
>> The entire room tried to follow the red blur that was Ranma, as he launched  
himself over Akane and into Ryoko's gut. The former space pirate grunted  
with the force of the blow, and tumbled backwards into a very stunned Azusa.
>> 
>> Azaka and Kamidake flew into action; their Emperor was in danger from a  
rehabilitated felon and an unknown. Throw in a curious Kasumi and Nabiki  
into the mix and you had a very nasty mess.
>> 
>> Nodoka stood rooted to the floor. Next to her, Yosho and his mothers  
mirrored her. Sasami and Washuu were rolling on the floor with tearful  
guffaws, holding their sides against the pain as Ranma bounced from one body  
to the next. The look on Azusa's face alone was priceless. Mihoshi looked  
very confused, as she was still trying to untangle herself from a very  
aggravated Ayeka.
>> 
>> Tenchi walked up to a very surprised Akane.
>> 
>> "Is he always like this?" He asked. Akane stared at the writhing melee in  
awe, before she answered quietly.
>> 
>> "Only when he thinks he's a cat." The sound of Tenchi planting his face on  
the floor didn't phase the tumult in the least.
>> 
>> *********
>> 
>> Ranma-Neko was in heaven! He hadn't ever had this many playmates before,  
and he was loving every minute of it. His newest playmate, the flying  
almost-cat, was the most fun. She would try to scratch him with her long  
claw, but at the last minute he would jump free, to land on one of the  
floating scratching posts.
>> 
>> The scratching posts would try and scratch him with their claws, but he  
would jump away before they could touch him. They would end up scratching  
the stuffy, old tomcat who would get really mad and growl at them.
>> 
>> The kitten was still in his mouth, and was hampering his fun. So he decided  
to give it to the pretty warm lap/food person who was trying to play too.
>> 
>> Ranma-Neko leapt onto Kasumi, who had just entered to investigate the noise.
>> 
>> Kasumi saw Ranma-kitty coming toward her, and did her best to brace for the  
imminent impact. It was a light fall, sitting her flat on her bottom.  
Ranma-neko smiled at her brightly, and she returned the gesture with as much  
love and enthusiasm, then he was gone again into the fracas. A ragged meow  
drew her attention to her lap, where she found the most curious creature she  
had ever seen.
>> 
>> Her hand went to her mouth.
>> 
>> "Oh my!" She exclaimed happily. "How adorable!" Ryo-ohki's limbs wobbled  
gelatinously from the stress of playing with Ranma, and her eyes rolled up  
into her head and passed out in Kasumi's lap.
>> 
>> Nabiki chose that moment to try and sneak out of the room and somehow got  
swept up into the fray. Energy blasts caused her to start dancing and  
weaving in order to avoid being hit. It was truly a foreign experience for  
the middle Tendo daughter.
>> 
>> The flying chick with the chi sword, or whatever it was, barreled passed her  
cursing Ranma for all that she was worth. The air pressure was enough to  
set Nabiki into a forceful pirouette. It was time for her to leave. She  
never liked being in the middle of things, and quickly determined that it  
was passed time for her to be on her way.
>> 
>> Ranma-Neko saw that Nabiki was not having very much fun and decided to help  
her out. He tackled her, causing her to roll out of the way of a barrage of  
energy blasts and sword swinging, that, more than likely would have pulped  
her. They rolled out of the conflict, and ended up with Nabiki flat on her  
back and Ranma perched on her chest in a very "touchy" situation. Nabiki  
blushed, Ryoko joined in on the laughter with her mother and Sasami, and the  
rest of the group nodded dumbly at Kasumi's very appropriate. "Oh my."
>> 
>> The room's temperature dropped considerably, and everyone's attention was  
drawn to Akane, whose battle aura flared a bright icy blue. Tenchi took the  
opportunity to move to the other side of the room.
>> 
>> Most of the others followed his example.
>> 
>> A low growl escaped her lips as she flexed her fist. Ranma-Neko looked up  
at his almost-mate, with a very puzzled expression. He could tell that she  
was upset, but he couldn't see why. He looked around at the others to see  
if they had done something.
>> 
>> All that he saw were blank faces. Then he heard the purring below him, and  
looked down.
>> 
>> His almost-mate's littermate was looking up at him with a very hungry  
expression that made him want to run. He never saw the kick coming.
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> Akane's chest heaved like a bellows, in her anger.
>> 
>> **That PERVERT! How dare he molest my sister like that! And in front of  
company no less!** She stared after him through the hole that he made as he  
flew through the ceiling. Everyone in the room watched her warily as she  
seethed at her departed fiancée. Ryoko leaned over to an astonished  
Azusa and whispered in his ear.
>> 
>> "She'll fit right in, don't you think?" Azusa bobbed his head numbly.
>> 
>> Akane felt a tug at her dress and looked down at her sister. Who had a very  
stern expression on her face. "What!" She snapped in exasperation.
>> 
>> Nabiki looked up at her cooly. "That was a heck of a way to thank your  
fiancee for saving my life, don't you think?" Akane looked miffed.
>> 
>> "He was groping you!" She yelled.
>> 
>> "Yeah and you ruined it." Nabiki said flatly. Sweat drops adorned the rest  
of the occupants of the tearoom. Silence fell on the room, and then Ryoko's  
laughter roared throughout the room.
>> 
>> *********
>> 
>> Ranma walked into the house about an hour later, holding his head wearily,  
supporting himself on a tall staff. The state of the tearoom could be  
summed up in one word: Decimated.
>> 
>> **So much for making a good impression.** He thought drearily. He made his  
way towards the kitchen to assuage his sorrows with food. As he neared the  
dinning room, he heard his mother's voice.
>> 
>> "...and we are descendants of the Royal family of Jurai?"
>> 
>> **'Royal family'?** He stopped outside the entry, and listened intently.
>> 
>> Yosho smirked at his daughter. "That is correct No-chan. You are a  
princess to one of the most noble and powerful thrones in the universe."  
There was a large crash from the hall, causing everyone to look up.
>> 
>> "Ranma-kun's back." Nabiki smiled dryly.
>> 
>> Tenchi made a move to get up, but both Nodoka and Funaho motioned him to  
stay seated. They all waited quietly for Ranma to recover and join them.  
There was a scrambling as Ranma salvaged himself from the shock, and then he  
burst into the room. The smells of leftovers assaulted him, and the looks  
of worry, anger, and intense curiosity washed over him.
>> 
>> His stomach chose that moment to rumble embarrassingly.
>> 
>> He stood there, balanced precariously on one foot, with his mouth gaping  
comically. Words were trying to form futilely, reminding each of the diners  
of a very large, very flabbergasted carp.
>> 
>> Ayeka broke first, surprising everyone as she tittered gracefully behind her  
hand. Sasami joined her, followed by Akane and Ryoko. Soon everyone around  
the table was laughing at Ranma.
>> 
>> It took all of his will power not to explode. He supposed that he must look  
pretty stupid, but that was no reason to make fun. Well, he was determined  
to show them just how manly that he could be!
>> 
>> With a slow, deliberate display of restraint, he settled himself to the  
floor. Yosho and Funaho looked slightly impressed, Nodoka and the Tendo  
sisters looked pole-axed. Ranma smiled pleasantly, and moved to the first  
available seat, next to the pretty blonde woman.
>> 
>> Akane growled, snapping her chopsticks as she closed her fist. Ranma,  
mustered all the suave charm that he could and looked directly at his  
mother.
>> 
>> Nodoka looked at her son breathlessly. He was such a manly man!
>> 
>> "I'm sorry for being late mother -" Akane and Nabiki face-faulted on the  
table painfully. With only the barest of hints he continued. " ...and I  
apologize for my earlier . . . misconduct." He hoped that was the right  
word, he had heard it on TV last night, and it seemed to fit, so....
>> 
>> Kasumi choked on her tea at this point, trying to desperately keep the  
laughter suppressed. It earned a worried glance from Ranma, and a raised  
eyebrow from Funaho. Sasami reached out and whacked her on the back until  
she gained control of herself. She quietly excused herself, and went into  
the kitchen before she laughed out loud.
>> 
>> Akane and Nabiki boggled at Ranma, silently wondering who the imposter was  
that sat before them. Nodoka beamed at her son, a silent celebration raged  
in her heart.
>> 
>> **He listened!**
>> 
>> "That is quite all right Ranma." Yosho, who once again wore the face of  
Katsuhito Masaki, spoke from his place next to Nodoka. "Your mother has  
informed us of the...vigorous training that you undertook with your father."  
Ranma cringed involuntarily. "To have mastered the Neko-ken, and retained  
your sanity, is a worthy feat."
>> 
>> Ranma smiled wanly at his grandfather, wondering exactly how far his mother  
had gotten in his life story and which topics she chose to avoid.  
He looked to his mother for any sort of confirmation, but was met by an odd,  
glazed, look on her face.
>> 
>> "Thank you Grandfather." He said as he bowed respectfully.
>> 
>> "Scary." Nabiki whispered in her sister's ear. Akane nodded, casting a  
worried glance her fiancée's direction. She was starting to get really  
alarmed. Sure Auntie had grilled him on etiquette (at sword point), but  
this was just not him. Ranma was acting too polite. He cast her a hidden  
smirk, while the rest of the group resettled themselves that made her see  
red. She was about to denounce his duplicity, when he railroaded her.  
Neither noticed the small smile that graced Funaho's lips.
>> 
>> "Grandfather?" Yosho looked up from his tea.
>> 
>> "Yes Ranma?"
>> 
>> "What were you tellin' mom when I walked in?"
>> 
>> "Oh, nothing special. I was just recounting to her a little of our family  
tree." He pointed to Azusa. "This is your great-grandfather, Azusa, the  
Emperor of a vast interplanetary empire."
>> 
>> Ranma stared at the gruff man and blinked. **Interplanetary?**
>> 
>> Yosho continued without missing a beat. "This is your great-grandmother,  
Funaho. She is my father's first wife and Minister of Diplomacy." Ranma  
looked at Funaho his eyes were growing wide.
>> 
>> "First Wife?" Ranma squeaked.
>> 
>> Funaho bowed demurely as Yosho moved on. "This is Misaki, my father's second  
wife, the Consul of the Juraian Royal Knighthood and the mother of my  
sisters, Ayeka and Sasami." He pointed out each in turn, but Ranma barely  
noticed.
>> 
>> **Second Wife?**
>> 
>> "Last in our line is Tenchi, your cousin." Ranma looked up at Tenchi with a  
slightly glazed expression. "He, like you, was born here on earth. His gaze  
slid from his cousin without any sign of real recognition, to take in the  
other guests. As he passed over them, they each introduced themselves.
>> 
>> "Ryoko. Retired Space Pirate, and Demoness." She smiled caustically at  
Ayeka who snorted in disgust.
>> 
>> "Washuu. Greatest scientific mind in the known universe. Could you please  
pass the tempura?" Sasami reciprocated. "Thank you."
>> 
>> "Your welcome Washuu-chan!" Sasami, some distant part of Ranma's mind told  
him, could give Kasumi a run for her money in the "Pleasantness" department.
>> 
>> He didn't stop there, but turned his attention to the woman next to him.  
She looked up at him, her mouth full of an onigiri (a rice ball). She  
smiled sheepishly at him, which he returned weakly.
>> 
>> "Meefoshfi." She said, spraying little chunks of rice in his face. Ryoko  
bounced a chopstick off of her forehead, and scowled.
>> 
>> "Don't talk with your mouth full! It's not polite."
>> 
>> Ayeka barked out a laugh that she barely hid behind her hand. Her mother  
glared at her meaningfully, but the irony was too much for her - Ryoko  
defending proper behavior!
>> 
>> "Wahahahahahahaha!" The First princess of Jurai toppled over on her back,  
holding her sides against the mirth.
>> 
>> Ryoko scowled at Aeka, and was about to launch her second chopstick when  
Misaki tossed a look that froze Ryoko in mid heave. With careful decorum,  
she laid the utensil quietly on the table, while Misaki dealt with her  
daughter. Ryoko thought she heard something about a spanking, before Aeka  
was upright and eating as if nothing had occurred.
>> 
>> Misaki sent Ryoko another look before returning her attention to Ranma.
>> 
>> Mihoshi had by this time swallowed her mouthful, and washed it down with a  
quick drink of water before bowing to Ranma. "Mihoshi. Detective, first  
class of the Galaxy Police." Ranma bowed slightly in return, before  
returning his gaze to his grandfather.
>> 
>> "Yosho! You forgot somebody!" Sasami said. Akane cringed as the  
pony-tailed girl reached beneath the table. Ranma looked in her direction,  
and gazed at the brown rabbit in her hands.
>> 
>> "Hey! He's pretty cute! What's his name?" He asked. It was just a rabbit.  
A normal earth creature.
>> 
>> "Her name's Ryo-ohki." Sasami answered brightly. Ranma mouthed the name,  
to which the cabbit beamed. Her new friend thought that she was cute!
>> 
>> "Meow!" She said in her most joyous tone.
>> 
>> Ranma twitched violently, and then his eyes rolled up into his head as he  
passed into the sweet embrace of oblivion.
>> 
>> Nabiki looked at his twitching form with a sardonic grin. "Well, he took it  
better than I hoped."
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> Mihoshi was never good under pressure. Just ask any of her old partners and  
they would grumble and fuss about how dangerous she was to everyone, good  
and bad alike. One particularly gruff senior partner, Mihoshi's first in  
fact, had said that Mihoshi was "...the @#%#@#$ essence of $$&$##@$%! Chaos  
itself!" given flesh. To put her under pressure was like putting a bottle  
of sprite in a paint mixer, and setting the machine on "high". The  
carbonation builds and builds, until it reaches critical mass, and the  
resulting explosion gets really messy.
>> 
>> When Ranma had returned, he had been calm and very polite. He didn't act  
like a cat any more, which put her at ease. The whole episode that  
afternoon had almost overloaded her, and she hadn't even been involved. The  
boy was very cute when he was under the control of the Neko-ken, but he had  
also been really scary too.
>> 
>> But now she could feel the panic start to rise again. Ranma had passed out  
and was now twitching violently. It reminded her of all those emergency  
medical training videos that she had been forced to watch over and over  
again. After the thirty seventh loop, Mihoshi could practically perform an  
emergency tracheotomy on nineteen different species. Unfortunately, she had  
slept through the part on seizures every time.
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> Washuu noticed the warning signs early on. She had made it a point to study  
Mihoshi's behavior, as a safety precaution and as an early warning system  
for anyone near by. The fact that the blonde time bomb was rocking back and  
forth was normal. It was the twitch in the right eyebrow that set off  
alarms inside the scientist's head.
>> 
>> She had never done that before. Washuu's stomach developed a seriously cold  
lump, and it felt like death had started to crawl up her spine.
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> Nabiki, who up until then had been seated next to Mihoshi, began to edge  
away from the table. Her finely honed danger sense had just kicked into  
overdrive. Those who were observant enough followed her example. Which  
left only three people at the table: Akane, Tenchi, and Mihoshi.
>> 
>> When Tenchi realized his plight, he began scrambling away from the table  
rapidly, trying his best to get Akane to do the same. Time seemed to slow,  
as Mihoshi's face snapped itself into an unnatural calm.
>> 
>> Her eyes emptied themselves of all coherent thought, and with a great cry of  
"TOURNIQUET!" she descended on a helpless Ranma.
>> 
>> The snapping and popping that ensued turned Akane's face green, forcing her  
to speed herself to the bathroom where she promptly emptied the contents of  
her stomach. She would have nightmares for years to follow, some with Ranma  
the victim of the onslaught, but more often than not she was the one being  
tortured.
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> Ranma's world exploded in a wave of indescribable pain, as his limbs were  
stretched and pulled in ways that nature had never intended. Both of his  
shoulders were dislocated, and his right leg had been wrapped around his  
neck. He suddenly thanked the old man for the accelerated yoga training.
>> 
>> There was no doubt that he would have been crippled without them. He also  
praised the gods when the blackness of unconsciousness claimed him again.  
He would feel the pain of this for days to come, but at least he wouldn't  
have to face it now.
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> The blind rage that Mihoshi had fallen to subsided as quickly as it had  
come. The Galaxy Police officer took stock of her work, and smiled with  
pleasure! She had done the Xi'Obidan tourniquet perfectly! And she cried  
out in triumph at her victory. She had always told Goi-sensei that she  
could do it! Hah! If only he could see her now.
>> 
>> There was one problem. Her patient wasn't Xi'Obidan.
>> 
>> The sight of Ranma made her face turn green, and she looked up at the  
cowering crowd around her. They all flinched in terror. She made to move  
forward, and they all retreated. Large tears welled, and sprang forth in a  
gush.
>> 
>> She had done it again.
>> 
>> "Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"
>> 
>> The fear that the group felt diminished at the display of emotion. Tenchi  
warily approached the Class A detective, and tried to comfort her the best  
he could. "It's okay Mihoshi. Please don't cry. I'm sure that Ranma will  
be fine." She took one look at Ranma and cried harder.
>> 
>> "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"
>> 
>> Sasami couldn't help but feel for the young officer. She had only tried to  
help. She needed a friend, and if it was one thing that Sasami was good at,  
it was being a friend. She broke free from her mother's protective embrace,  
and avoided the mad scrambling to recover her as she made her way over to  
where Mihoshi wept. Tenchi looked down nervously at the little princess,  
and watched in horror as she wrapped her arms around Mihoshi in a loving  
hug.
>> 
>> Mihoshi flinched at the gesture, causing the others to cringe.
>> 
>> With a wail of despair Misaki had to be forcibly restrained, as her baby  
girl was wrapped in a sniffling bear hug by the blonde woman. But Sasami  
showed no signs of being bent or folded, relaxing everyone present. A small  
conversation passed between the two, producing a very large, very bright  
smile from the GP operative.
>> 
>> "You will!" She exclaimed. Sasami nodded cheerfully, rousing a giddy  
squeal from Mihoshi. The golden curls began dancing on her head as she  
bounced in place, and the table she was next to jumped in time with her.  
Mihoshi's water glass chose that moment to leap from the table, emptying  
itself on Ranma's battered head. There was a collective gasp from the  
observers and a throbbing groan from the abused boy as his curse activated.
>> 
>> Washuu cried out with joy at the prospect of another guinea pig, Miskai  
cried out with joy of having such a cute great-granddaughter, and Yosho  
turned to his cringing daughter.
>> 
>> His, "Is-there-something-else-that-I-should-know-about" grimace made Nodoka  
want to find a nice rock to crawl under and hide until Ranma was old and  
grey. Poor Azusa chose that moment to join his great-grandson in the  
peaceful darkness of unconsciousness. Maybe when he woke up it will all  
have been a dream. A really bad dream.
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> After the long and unsettling tale of Ranma's life story, Yosho had decided  
that it would be best if everyone returned to the Masaki home.
>> 
>> "To avoid disturbing the neighborhood." He had said. Nodoka had readily  
agreed, and had been very excited at the prospect of seeing her old house  
again. When they retired to the Masaki home, Funaho, Misaki, Aeka, Mihoshi,  
Washuu, and Ryoko were all of the same mind: if they ever crossed paths with  
Genma Saotome, Justice would be served.
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> Somewhere south of Oita, on the island of Kyushu, Genma shuddered and  
sneezed violently as a foreboding sense of doom crept over him. He looked  
over at his traveling companion, and wondered silently if Soun would go for  
an extended training trip with him. He'd always wanted to visit Brazil.
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> End Chapter Two


	3. Splitting Heirs Chapter Three

Untitled Document

> > Splitting Heirs  
By Jeffrey Vasquez
>> 
>> Disclaimer:  
All characters portrayed in this story are owned by their respective  
creators and companies. All others belong to me.
>> 
>> Author's Notes:  
Sorry for the long wait. Somehow it was inevitable that a bazillion  
different problems would arise to impede its release. Hope you enjoy.
>> 
>> Many have been wondering about a time line and when these events take place.  
All I'll say for now, is that it's at the end of both series.
>> 
>> Tenchi OAV/ Ranma Manga - For Tenchi it's after the first visit of the  
royals, while for Ranma it's sometime after the failed wedding attempt.
>> 
>> ********  
Chapter Three  
Hereditary Principalities  
Part One
>> 
>> ********  
Galaxy Police Headquarters
>> 
>> Col. Hierax Adrolops, a N'wellian from N'Wel VII, used one of his twelve  
purple tentacles to scratch at his bulbous chin absently. The transfer  
notice before him didn't make sense to him in the least, especially since  
the officer before him had worked so hard to get away from the partner she  
was being reassigned to.
>> 
>> He thought about questioning the sudden change of heart, but upon seeing  
both the Royal Seal of Jurai and the personal seal of the Commissioner, he  
changed his mind.
>> 
>> Politics and N'wellians didn't mix well. It was one of the reasons that  
Hierax chose the remote desk job of a commissions officer. That he had  
attained the rank of Colonel was a fluke. Or so he thought. He hadn't meant  
to save that Juraian Lord's life in the mess hall. It had been an accident  
at best; tripping over someone's tail and latching onto the Juraian's torso.
>> 
>> One quick squeeze and whatever had been obstructing the man's air passage  
flew out and smacked one of the ranking officer's wetly in the face. That  
very hour had marked his rapid raise in the ranks. Something that he  
regretted.
>> 
>> He shook his head and bemoaned his fate silently while affixing his own seal  
onto the official transfer notice. Perhaps he could put in for a transfer of  
his own. Preferably to someplace quiet and well out of the way of scrutiny.  
With a sigh of regret, he shook his head and returned the papers back to the  
officer before him. It would never happen in his lifetime.
>> 
>> "Good luck Detective." He said in his nasally monotone. She nodded her head  
vigorously, as if she knew that she was going to need every bit of luck that  
she could get. "I hope that you enjoy your new assignment." It was an answer  
that he gave every officer; hollow and impersonal.
>> 
>> "Not bloody likely." She said under her breath as she left the commissions  
office. Hierax had to agree with her sentiment. He might have it bad, but it  
could get worse. Much worse. He wondered who the poor Theay had offended to  
be re-assigned to Detective First Class Mihoshi?
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> Space is a vast realm, infinite some say.
>> 
>> Lady Tokimi knew differently. The misconception that the various societies  
held close to their hearts was that the vacuum of space spanned forever, but  
that was simply wrong. The vacuum of space was immense, but finite, bordered  
on all sides by other elements that comprised their own vast realms.
>> 
>> Seas of plasma, bordered oceans of helium, and in turn they were flanked by  
large seas of other elements not known to the denizens of this particular  
"universe".
>> 
>> Her domain stood on the outskirts of one such joining. A place where the  
reality of time/space was warped, dancing to and fro like a drunken mariner  
on his tossing galleon. She both loved and loathed it. It was like living in  
an exclusive villa on an isolated mountain. But without the means or the  
ability to leave.
>> 
>> She could call out, and receive information from the corners of the vastness  
of the void; but she could in no way escape from her "home." It made for a  
terribly lonely existence.
>> 
>> She cursed the day that her sisters "escaped" the duties along their  
barriers and left her, their elder sister, stranded and alone. If everything  
went as planned, that would soon be a problem of the past, and she would be  
free.  
She knew who she would visit first. And Heaven help Washuu and Tsunami when  
she made her appearance! Tokimi laughed. A beautifully horrifying sound that  
made stars shiver with dread.
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> Washuu laughed. She couldn't help herself; the looks on the newcomers' faces  
were just too much to take.  
Kasumi-chan's eyes were as large as saucers as she exited Washuu's lab, and  
an odd, little, smile twisted her lips in a very un-Kasumi- esque  
expression. Washuu knew the girl had potential, and if her first impressions  
were correct, the Greatest Scientific mind in the Universe would soon have a  
lab assistant. The idea was strangely appealing.
>> 
>> Nabiki-chan wasn't much better off, but her smile had more than a little  
drool associated with it. Washuu wasn't sure she liked the feverish gleam in  
the girl's eye and made a mental note to upgrade her security systems.  
Nabiki looked intelligent; intelligence and greed didn't make good  
bedfellows.
>> 
>> But the elder Tendo sisters weren't the source of Washuu's mirth. The sight  
of a very dazed Akane, holding Ranma's little, green, web-fingered hand made  
the resident mad scientist burst out laughing anew.
>> 
>> Akane jumped and looked at little Washuu with guarded fear.
>> 
>> "Kappa!"
>> 
>> "Ahhh!" Akane let out a little screech and nearly jumped out of her skin.  
Howling laughter floated into the youngest Tendo's ears, causing her to  
grumble, very quietly, under her breath. She turned her gaze onto the little  
green mutation that morosely brought up the rear.
>> 
>> "Kappa Kappa!"
>> 
>> "Ranma!" She hissed at the little creature next to her. "Stop scaring me  
like that!" She scolded. It vaguely resembled Ranma in the eyes and wild  
black hair, but the scaly green skin, the beaked snout, and the large  
tortoise shell on its back made Akane's skin crawl.
>> 
>> Ranma could see the revulsion in Akane's eyes, and bowed his head slightly  
in defeat. Now what was he going to do? There's no way that anybody could  
love him like this! As if anyone loved him in the first place.
>> 
>> "...kappa...." His voice sounded miserable, and his utterly dejected posture  
softened Akane's heart. She knelt down and with only a little shudder in her  
hands, took his tiny Kappa hand again.
>> 
>> "You realize of course that this is entirely your fault." Ranma felt as  
though someone had hit him. He looked up at Akane and growled. "Don't growl  
at me Ranma! It was your own fault for insulting her!"
>> 
>> "KAPPA! Kappakappakappakappa!" Ranma began dancing around angrily but didn't  
let go of Akane's hand.
>> 
>> "What do you mean 'How was I supposed to know she was over twenty thousand  
years old?'!" Her arms waved wildly as she yelled at Ranma. She refused to  
release her hold on his hand either, pulling and tugging Kappa-Ranma around  
like a small stuffed animal. "Did you think that a twelve-year-old girl  
could ever create a tenth of the stuff that she did!"
>> 
>> "...k..ka..kapp...a...." Kappa-Ranma's eyes seemed to spin in his head.  
Akane abruptly realized what she was doing and set the Kappa-boy down.
>> 
>> "Sorry Ranma." She amended quietly, and immediately set to the task of  
brushing him off. "But you know I'm right, so don't even try to deny it."
>> 
>> Washuu watched Akane in amazement. How could this little, and definitely  
human girl communicate with Kappa-Ranma? Washuu knew for a fact that none  
of the kids were psi-positives; well, with the exception of Ranma that is.  
The boy was a lot like Tenchi on that note. They both came up as a blank  
slate on all of her scanning equipment. That was something that she would  
have to remedy.
>> 
>> And soon.
>> 
>> But the others, Akane included, were nowhere near active psi levels. There  
were of course some latent possibilities, but everyone had at least some  
potential. She folded her arms beneath her small breasts and began analyzing  
the possible answers to this new puzzle.
>> 
>> Nabiki watched Washuu's reaction with no little amusement. In the hopes of  
endearing herself to the master scientist, she sidled up and decided to help  
her out.
>> 
>> "It's not that hard of a trick really." She said mildly, watching the  
display unfold between Akane and what had once been her human fiancée. Akane  
fussed over and chided Ranma for being stupid. While Ranma made some  
disparaging remark that sounded remarkably like "Tomboy."
>> 
>> "Oh?" Washuu looked up at the middle Tendo daughter appraisingly. She began  
to re-examine Nabiki, discarding her previous judgment in light of something  
much more...profitable. The girl was intelligent, attractive, and at first  
glance, mildly greedy. All in all, a good candidate for an experiment that  
she'd put on hold a while back.
>> 
>> Nabiki smiled, but the look that Washuu was giving her a very uncomfortable  
feeling; she felt for the first time what it was like to be examined under a  
microscope. She found that she enjoyed being on the other side of that look  
more than she did the receiving end.
>> 
>> She gulped once, and told herself that there was no way that she was going  
to let a twelve -year old girl intimidate her; regardless of what the kid  
claimed. Twenty thousand-years old! Ha! She'd believe it when she saw the  
birth certificate!
>> 
>> The smug, superior look that she wore like a second skin returned full  
force, allowing her to continue. "Ranma has a limited vocabulary, and tends  
to be _very_ predictable." Washuu didn't respond, instead she simply nodded.
>> 
>> Ranma hung his head under Akane's tongue lashing. She was right of course.  
The crack about Washuu being a "silly little kid" wasn't exactly how he  
should have handled the Scientist. He could admit when he was wrong (mostly  
at gun point, or rather sword tip, as the case may be.), and when he was  
wrong he took responsibility for it.
>> 
>> He walked up to her and bowed as deeply at the waist as he could to Washuu  
and mumbled what only could have been an apology. Kasumi smiled warmly and  
looked to Washuu to see what her response would be.
>> 
>> Washuu for her part, smiled and smacked the Kappa-boy on his shell rather  
forcefully. "Apology accepted Ranma. No hard feelings, eh?"
>> 
>> Ranma groaned inwardly, but made sure to smile and nod. The less he offended  
the woman, the better off that he would be. Self-preservation was a  
well-honed tenet of the Saotome School. Unfortunately, he hadn't mastered  
all of its techniques yet. Either that, or the Tendo School had a very  
effective counter.
>> 
>> "Could you please change him back now Washuu-chan?" Kasumi asked sweetly.
>> 
>> "Sorry Kasumi. The procedure doesn't work that way." Ranma whimpered as his  
eyes bulged in fear.
>> 
>> "Oh my!" Kasumi said. Akane pushed forward in front of Washuu.
>> 
>> "How long will it last?"
>> 
>> "Oh, a couple of hours at most."
>> 
>> Ranma groaned at the prospect of remaining like this for the rest of the  
night. At least it wasn't forever.
>> 
>> *********
>> 
>> The late night snack was a magnificent affair. Kasumi, Nodoka, and Sasami  
worked their magic creating a feast fit for a king; which was good since one  
happened to be in attendance at the table. But in order to pull the  
impromptu meal off, raw recruits were drafted into service. Ryoko and Ayeka  
were sent to the store for missing ingredients, and Washuu's matter  
duplication device was called to service to duplicate existing ingredients  
and other foods. The device made both Kasumi's and little
>> 
>> Ryo-ohki's eyes sparkle in wonder and excitement at the possibilities.
>> 
>> Even Ranma and Tenchi were called to help, allowing Ranma to put on a  
dazzling display of cooking that entertained the mass of women milling about  
the kitchen. Tenchi only smiled at his newfound cousin as the young man  
showed off.  
Strangely enough, Akane, Nabiki, and Mihoshi were nowhere to be seen. A fact  
that didn't surprise any, and one that had put a fat wad of bills in  
Nabiki's pocket book.
>> 
>> It had been ages since Funaho had been allowed to even enter a kitchen with  
any hopes of preparing a meal for her family. It was an escape that she had  
missed when Sasami left with Ayeka in search of Yosho. She had been away too  
long, but happy to be back. The love and camaraderie that abounded in the  
room made Misaki start crying, threatening to flood the fruit salad that she  
was preparing.
>> 
>> The emotional woman had to be escorted out of the kitchen before her water  
works ruined dinner. Kasumi, who had the most practice dealing with such  
emotional states, calmly led Misaki out to join the men in their silent  
vigil at the table.  
Yosho and Azusa sat across from each other, staring out into nothingness.  
The silence left Nobiyuki in a very uncomfortable position, and he relegated  
himself to hide behind his newspaper in a very manly act of cowardice. The  
sight seemed awfully familiar in a very foreign way that she couldn't quite  
put a finger on.
>> 
>> Misaki seemed to feel the same way, but took it into mind to help the men  
"break the ice", so to speak. Her presence at the table sent a shiver down  
her husband's spine, and put a broad smile on Yosho's lips. Nobiyuki wisely  
remained barricaded behind the stalwart bastion of his newspaper.
>> 
>> Kasumi found the whole situation wonderfully entertaining, but managed to  
pull herself away before she lost her composure. It wouldn't be proper to  
laugh at an Emperor. She returned to the kitchen and soon the sweet feast  
was thoroughly devoured.
>> 
>> Ranma had demonstrated remarkable constraint, more than any of the Tendo  
sisters had ever seen. But for Ranma it came at a serious cost. Sweat  
dripped down his forehead as he watched Mihoshi and Ryoko literally gorge  
themselves on a particularly yummy looking ice cream parfait. There was a  
moment when Nodoka thought that her son was going to break under the  
pressure, but the boy's resolve held firm.
>> 
>> She was proud of him for showing such restraint. There was hope yet that she  
could undo all the harm that Genma had ingrained in him, a task that she was  
eager to start. A point that was mirrored in Funaho's mind as well, but  
directed at both boys rather than exclusively toward Ranma.
>> 
>> A chill ran up Ranma's spine, and somehow, he knew that it wasn't from the  
small spoonful of ice cream that he had just eaten. He looked at Tenchi and  
saw the same tremor pass through his body. On some subconscious level Ranma  
was thankful that he wasn't alone in this pickle.
>> 
>> *********
>> 
>> "WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW!" The pitiful cry rebounded off of the alley walls  
morosely. The sound mocked Ryouga Hibiki's loneliness. He'd been in this  
maze for over eight days now, and he couldn't get out. It had to have been  
one of the most frustrating predicaments that he had ever found himself.
>> 
>> He was sorely tempted to make an exit for himself, but the memory of his  
last attempt stopped him cold. His irritation and impatience had caused him  
to lash out randomly at a wall, which had consequently separated a home's  
bath from the rest of the world. The young women bathing themselves at the  
time were understandably upset, and had told Ryouga in short order where  
they thought that he should go. The thought of the experience made the Lost  
Boy's nose start to bleed, but he managed to pinch it to stave off the flow.
>> 
>> His restraint wasn't getting him anywhere though, and that made him even  
more despondent. So much so that an eerie green light began crawling up and  
down his arms. The tiny flames licked his firmly toned arms, exuding a  
painfully depressing weight on the young man's heart.
>> 
>> "Why am I so cursed?" He asked the empty alleyway. A loud "Clang!" and an  
echoing "Thud!" were the first responses that Ryouga was given.
>> 
>> "Because Jackass, you're an idiot." The feminine voice had become very  
familiar to Ryouga over the last few days.  
Ryouga launched himself to his feet and grabbed his assailant by the  
shoulders. "Ukyou! What did you do that for!" A second assault on his thick  
cranium sent his feet six inches into the pavement.
>> 
>> "Because you is stupid, stupid-head Pig Boy!" Shampoo's high-pitched voice  
floated into Ryouga's ringing ears. "You tell Shampoo where Airen is, and  
she no cook you in sezchuan sauce for dinner tonight!" Shampoo's bonbori  
swished in the air as she swung them experimentally.
>> 
>> The balance was slightly off, and she thought that Ryouga might have bent  
something with his ridiculously hard head. She grumbled an ancient Amazon  
curse under her breath. It roughly translated into "Stupid, barbarian,  
Male!" with some colorful additions that, for the sake of the children,  
could not be repeated here. They had been following Ryouga religiously for  
the whole week, hoping that the idiot might by some chance get lucky and  
lead them to Ranma. So far they had had no luck.
>> 
>> Being unable to bathe, eat, or sleep without being in the presence of this  
clod was really starting to wear thin on both girls. If something didn't  
happen soon, Shampoo was going to go mad.
>> 
>> "Huh?" was Ryouga's intelligent response. Shampoo prayed to the Mother to  
give her strength. When dealing with Ryouga, she knew she was going to need  
it.
>> 
>> "CLANG!" Ukyou's giant spatula hummed as she removed it from Ryouga's head.
>> 
>> "Open your ears BAKA!" Ukyou's voice was laced with worry, causing Ryouga's  
attention to focus on her again. "You said that you knew where Ranma was!  
And we've been following you for over a week now! Do you know where  
Ran-chan is, or don't you?"
>> 
>> "I said that I had an idea! An IDEA!" He growled. "Akane said that she  
was going to visit Mrs. Saotome for a few days."  
"BONG!" Shampoo winced again as her second mace lost its finely tuned  
balance. The situation was getting out of hand, and the young Amazon felt  
what remained of her patience slipping away too. She was also amazed that  
the idiot male before her didn't notice the heavy rope that she slipped  
around his neck. Ryouga was so thick witted.
>> 
>> "Airen no where he s'posed to be Pig Boy! Mama's house empty." Ryouga  
growled at the nickname. "You sneaky sneaky in Violent Pervert Girl's bed,  
what else you hear?."
>> 
>> "HEY!" Ryouga protested.
>> 
>> "CLANG!" Ukyou made her presence known yet again, forcing Ryouga to return  
his attention to her again. Shampoo took the opportunity that the diversion  
provided to quickly tie the other end of her rope around her waist. She  
knotted it several times just to be sure that it would hold.
>> 
>> "WILL YOU PLEASE STOP HITTING ME!"
>> 
>> "CLANG!"
>> 
>> "No. Now answer the questions Ryouga."
>> 
>> "I don't know where the Jerk is." Shampoo's dangerous smile made Ryouga  
swallow his anger.
>> 
>> "You no know, or no tell?" She drew a very deadly looking sword from  
nowhere, fingering it thoughtfully. "Shampoo think sezchuan pork sound  
delicious. What Spatula Girl think?"
>> 
>> Ukyou looked at Ryouga with the most disturbing expression that he had ever  
seen. It reminded him of that bear he had seen two winters ago in that  
really snowy place. That, combined with the water bottle in the chef's  
hands, convinced Ryouga that the world had gone mad. It was either that or  
he was truly in Hell. And then Shampoo leaned forward seductively. The  
motion caused Ryouga to freeze up; the look in her half-lidded eyes was  
hungry too.
>> 
>> "You tell Shampoo where Airen is. Yes?"
>> 
>> And then she did something unexpected.
>> 
>> She took his head in her soft, powerful hands and kissed him on the cheek.
>> 
>> Ryouga's eyes flew open in shock! All the stories, all the rumors! He  
clenched his fist and cursed Saotome for all Eternity. Shampoo had just  
given him the kiss of death! Or was it the Kiss of Marriage? He couldn't be  
sure which, but he did understand one thing clearly enough, he was too young  
for both.
>> 
>> He did the only thing that the situation would allow.
>> 
>> He retreated. Very quickly.
>> 
>> Ukyou grimaced as she watched him go and then turned her gaze to the  
grinning Amazon standing next to her. "Did you really have to scare him that  
bad? I mean, that was not a very nice thing to do you know. Even to Ryouga."  
The Amazon simply nodded her head, refusing to let Ryouga out of her sight  
for an instant, watching as the rope played out at her feet.
>> 
>> "Shampoo Great Grandmother always say: 'When no have lead, follow gut  
instinct. They always lead to victory'"" Ukyou was about to denounce  
Shampoo's great grandmother, but was cut off as the rope attached to the  
purple-haired girl's waist went taught. Shampoo grabbed the okonomiyaki  
chef's hand and both were pulled down the alley after Ryouga. "Shampoo gut  
say follow Pig Boy to Airen."
>> 
>> "Are you sure it's not just indigestion!" Ukyou cried as Shampoo navigated  
the obstructions in the alley.
>> 
>> *********  
Masaki Shrine, 10 p.m.
>> 
>> Azusa surveyed the room that he had been relegated, with derision. The  
Shrine office was smaller than one of the maintenance closets in the Palace.  
He had no idea how his wives had rooked him into staying here, rather than  
on his ship.
>> 
>> "'It will be fun.'" He mimicked Misaki in a high-pitched falsetto, clasping  
his hands girlishly next to his face. "Slumber party. Bah!" He sneered. His  
eyes took in the tiny room and knew that he would be sleeping on the floor  
tonight.
>> 
>> "This is intolerable!" He groused. How could the Emperor of the known  
universe, be expected to sleep on the floor? His mental rant continued for a  
long time, as he stalked the room. His long robes of state swished loudly as  
he paced back and forth like a caged lion.
>> 
>> On his last circuit of the small room, his attention focused on something  
that rested on a cabinet next to the table. With slow moderation, he picked  
the object up and stared at it for a long, silent moment. The image was  
crude, and flat, but it captured his darling, little, girls in a moment of  
happiness that he had never before witnessed.
>> 
>> Sasami's cherub face was as bright as the sun, filled with the fires of  
life, and held a little of the mischievousness that her mother had  
terrorized him with when they had been courting. Ayeka on the other hand was  
his shadow: regal in her bearing, in spite of the goofy smile on her  
laughing face.
>> 
>> They looked so free here; it was no wonder they didn't wish to return. And  
the way that they both clung to Tenchi, showed the deep affection that they  
had for the boy; an affection that he hadn't experienced in over seven  
hundred years. It had been difficult to let his babies go in the first  
place.
>> 
>> Had it not been for Funaho, the girls would never have set foot off  
of Jurai until he was dead and entombed. That was not true. But it was all  
that he could do to get by after Yosho left. All of his dreams, everything  
that he had been building for his family and his people, died when Yosho  
disappeared.
>> 
>> So, he built new dreams that lay heavily on the shoulders of Ayeka and  
Sasami. His pride would never allow him to admit it, but he knew that he had  
driven them away just as he had Yosho.
>> 
>> His thoughts were interrupted by the door sliding open.
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> Ranma was ticked. The fact that a ghostly blue aura had erupted around the  
boy was more than enough indication for Tenchi. The fact that the steps up  
to the shrine were lit up like they were basking in the noon day sun,  
unnerved the small group of men as they struggled up the steep path.
>> 
>> Tenchi's father was especially uncomfortable. Out of all the inhabitants in  
the Masaki house hold, he was the only "normal" human being, and his finely  
honed instincts told him that he should be far away from the glowing boy.  
Those instincts had never failed him before, especially where Ayeka and  
Ryoko were concerned. But now there was no place to go, nowhere to hide save  
the surrounding trees.
>> 
>> He silently wished that Sasami hadn't come up with the idea of the slumber  
party; otherwise he'd be in his nice warm bed, instead of walking next to a  
walking time bomb.
>> 
>> Tenchi on the other hand took the whole experience in stride, just like he  
normally did. The boy was excited to have the chance to get to know more  
about his cousin.
>> 
>> "You know Ranma," Yosho said from lower on the steps. "It could have been  
worse." Ranma stopped ascending the steps and turned to his grandfather with  
a raised eyebrow. "They could have made us sleep in Washuu's lab." Everyone  
shuddered and Ranma's aura guttered.
>> 
>> Yosho always seemed to know exactly what to say to put everyone in their  
place. The idea of sleeping in the shrine took on a new, more favorable  
light for the young martial artist. Ranma nodded and smiled, and continued  
to walk up the stairs, whistling nervously. Tenchi laughed and soon Ranma  
followed suit.
>> 
>> Soon, Tenchi began weaving stories about his "experiences" with Washuu, to  
which Ranma countered with wild tales of various fiancées. The playful  
competition began to escalate between the two boys, each trying to out match  
the other with their girl troubles.
>> 
>> The Crown Prince of Jurai watched his two heirs begin to bond and prayed  
that their friendship survived whatever his parents had in store for the  
two. He shook his head and continued listening to the conversation as it  
turned to more...interesting topics.
>> 
>> "...they busted in on your bath!" Ranma said with a grin. "Man, I thought  
that only happened to me!"
>> 
>> Tenchi looked at Ranma in mild surprise. "You too?"
>> 
>> Ranma smirked as he shook his head. "All the damn time. Sit down for a nice  
warm, relaxing soak and WHAM!" His fist planted itself in his palm with a  
loud smack. "Someone's either tryin' to kill me, or somethin' equally  
physical." Ranma blushed and hung his head.
>> 
>> Tenchi patted his cousin's shoulder in sympathy. If there was anyone who  
knew exactly what this young man was going through, it was Tenchi. Both  
Yosho and Nobiyuki for their part were stunned. Women throwing themselves at  
you in the bath was the stuff of dreams! How could these two not enjoy it?
>> 
>> A sudden, disturbing, thought descended on the two men at the same time; one  
that would need to be tested to verify. So many plans rested on the  
shoulders of these two young men. Marriage was a high priority, along with  
the grandchildren that would come of those unions.
>> 
>> Plus there were the scandalous rumor mills that would have to be headed off,  
if their fears became reality. It wouldn't be so bad here on earth, but on  
Jurai...it would be intolerable.
>> 
>> The boys maintained their banter up to the shrine building itself, leaving  
the older men behind.
>> 
>> *********
>> 
>> Misaki's eyes sparkled in wide-eyed wonder at the dream come true before  
her. There are perhaps three things that Misaki, Second Queen of Jurai,  
enjoyed more than life itself. Her baby girls.
>> 
>> Adorable, cuddly little things. Sweets.
>> 
>> The order, of course, depended entirely on which caught her eye first.  
Currently her attention was focused entirely on the mountainous, triple  
fudge, marshmallow and whipped cream, brownie parfait that rested on the  
table in front of her.
>> 
>> Sasami, bless her little heart, loved her Mommy more than anyone else in the  
world. And this treat proved it! Little did Misaki know that this was simply  
a diversionary tactic, employed by the little blue-haired princess to escape  
the torrential ball of matronly emotions, known as Mommy.
>> 
>> The tactic was well appreciated by Ayeka, who had desperately wanted to  
avoid embarrassment while entertaining the shrine's guests. It had been a  
draining endeavor that required all of her attention focused and sharp. An  
impromptu, affectionate, bear hug the moment Misaki's eyes wandered in  
Ayeka's direction. Holding her hand beneath the table while eating, and  
every time the eyes began to sparkle with tears of love...there was a  
desperate search for Ryo-ohki, or some other equally cute and plush  
distraction.
>> 
>> Mihoshi sat opposite of Misaki with more than a little drool clinging to her  
tanned chin. The event set off alarms in everyone's mind that knew Misaki.
>> 
>> Tension grew to a palpable level as Misaki took her first spoonful. The  
taste was so heavenly it was sinful. A small whimper escaped from Mihoshi's  
throat, causing Misaki to savor the treat all the more. Being a Queen had  
its perks.
>> 
>> The second and third bites continued to torture the blonde-haired detective.  
Each spoonful elicited a groan. Every "Klink" of metal chiming against the  
china bowl caused Mihoshi's body to twitch involuntarily. And for the second  
time that day Washuu, along with the rest of the inhabitants of the room  
moved as far away from the table as possible.
>> 
>> Kasumi and Sasami made a mad dash to the kitchen. While Akane and Nodoka  
huddled together in a corner as far from Mihoshi as possible. Both had  
witnessed the wrath of Mihoshi vented on poor Ranma earlier that evening,  
and neither had the desire to become her next victim. Ryoko and Ayeka feared  
something much worse: Misaki unleashed.
>> 
>> Funaho sipped her tea as if nothing out of the ordinary was transpiring.
>> 
>> *********
>> 
>> Ryouga ran. It was what one did when bereft of options. His honor would not  
allow him to lastingly harm a woman, regardless of their intentions. Both  
girls on the other end of the rope wanted him dead, and it was all Ranma's  
fault. Again. He knew from the stories that he had heard Ranma tell, that if  
Shampoo wanted him dead, she would follow him to the ends of the earth. He  
could have fought to incapacitate, but there was something else that held  
him back.
>> 
>> Amazon Law.
>> 
>> Death, or marriage. Sooner or later he would have to make a choice. He just  
wasn't sure which was truly the worse fate. He looked in back of him at the  
trailing figure of Shampoo as she literally flew in the air behind. She did  
have an exotic beauty. The thought of her athletic body alone threatened to  
give him a nose bleed. But the thought of her aggressive spirit cooled his  
hormones considerably. He wanted a sweet, quiet, girl to settle down with.  
Away from all the excitement. Someone who would love him, rather than treat  
him like a piece of property.
>> 
>> The thought of marrying Shampoo made him run a lot faster. If he ran fast  
enough he could lose her. And with his sense of direction, and habit  
of...wandering, it would be years before she would find him!
>> 
>> Yeah! That was a great plan! He doubled his speed and looked for a place to  
duck into. They were in some sort of entertainment district with lots of  
clubs and large crowds. There were plenty of places to hide. He looked  
behind him and to his dismay the two girls were still there!
>> 
>> **What does it take to lose them!** His mind cried out.
>> 
>> He looked again and finally noticed Shampoo's rope. And much to his  
passengers' dismay, the wandering martial artist stopped dead in his tracks.  
Shampoo swore loudly in Chinese behind him. Something about pigs being "too  
smart for their own good." Or was that "not smart enough?" He couldn't  
remember.
>> 
>> Ukyou screamed in a very high-pitched, girlish way. But the explicative that  
she voiced was anything but sweet. The truth was the words that were rapidly  
flowing from her mouth would have shamed a barroom full of sailors.  
Ryouga did his best to ignore their voices as they rapidly grew louder; and  
closer. What he couldn't ignore was the impact of two, shapely, young women.  
Their momentum pushed all three through a doorway of a small shop, knocking  
people over like bowling pins in the process. The doorway seemed to glow a  
hot pink for an instant, and then there was silence.
>> 
>> On lookers from the crowd watched and waited for any signs of the tumultuous  
trio from the shop. But all was eerily silent. With warding gestures against  
evil, most people fled from the area in the hopes of finding a less cursed  
place to enjoy their night off.
>> 
>> *********
>> 
>> The scent of Kasumi and Sasami's baking wound it's way snake-like up the  
steps of the shrine; following the manly quartet up to their place of exile.
>> 
>> Animals were roused, salivating from their sleep as the divine smell  
slithered on the air. Ranma stopped just short of the shrine's doors as the  
heavenly smell drifted into his nose from the direction of the house. His  
body shivered with barely controlled excitement as his brain catalogued the  
smells and sent the appropriate response to the tongue and the stomach  
respectively.
>> 
>> Similar reactions could be seen occurring among his companions. Yosho's  
glasses reflected the light of the fat moon that was just rising over the  
mountains. Nobiyuki's body hung in midstep, and his stomach rumbled  
thunderously in the night air.  
Tenchi simply turned to Ranma and smiled hungrily. Both boys looked at each  
other with growing smiles.
>> 
>> "Brownies." The word was whispered reverently in unison by the quartet, even  
as a strange, fanatical look entered their eyes.
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> Azusa watched in awe as Tsunami stepped in from "outside" the shrine. He  
looked behind her as she closed the door and saw an immense tree, floating,  
as it were, in air. Tsunami demurely turned to regard the monarch of the  
Juraian Empire. Azusa immediately dropped to his knees, speaking the ancient  
rights as he did so.
>> 
>> "By my true name, and beneath the vault of Heaven I greet you Mistress of  
Mercy. I live to serve. What is your need?"
>> 
>> "Do not worry Azusa. The boys are still on their way up to the shrine. By  
the time they arrive, our audience will be long done."
>> 
>> "Go...God...Goddess." He stammered as he knelt. Very little in the known  
universe could shake the Mountain that was Azusa. Tsunami was at the top of  
the list. Not because he feared her. On the contrary, he loved her as a man  
loves his Deity. It wasn't every day that your Goddess appeared before you,  
let alone granted you an audience. He felt like a child caught in the act  
of committing a crime.
>> 
>> "Relax Azusa. Be at peace." She smiled and the tension faded from the man as  
tranquility suffused the room. "I have not come to judge you Son of Jurai."  
It was as if she had read his mind, but then again she was a Goddess after  
all. The idea was not so far fetched. Tsunami floated over to were the  
Emperor stood; halting herself an arm's length away. "I have come to advise  
you in your pursuit of an heir."
>> 
>> Azusa smiled nervously. "But Tsunami-sama, there's no need!" he chuckled. "I  
have already chosen my heir." Tsunami frowned ever so slightly, causing  
Azusa to begin sweating.
>> 
>> "Your faith in Yosho is commendable Azusa, but I am afraid that I cannot  
sanction his ascension to the throne."  
Azusa looked pole-axed. Anger and offense welled within him. "Why the Hell  
not!" He couldn't stop the words from rushing out of his mouth, nor could he  
take them back either.
>> 
>> Tsunami's eyebrow twitched slightly, but aside from that she showed no other  
emotion. The smile that warmed her face spoke of forgiveness and love, as  
she knelt and lifted Azusa from the floor. He, after all was little more  
than a child to her, and the statement that she had made was indeed a blow  
to the man's pride. She tilted her  
head slightly to the left and looked deep into his eyes.
>> 
>> "Answer me honestly Azusa, whom do you love more - the children of your  
body? Or the Children of Jurai?" She hated doing this to him; putting him on  
the spot like this. But if the Juraian Empire was going to weather the up  
and coming advent, the man must be made to put away his pride. She watched  
in silence as Azusa warred with himself, only to come to an inevitable  
conclusion.
>> 
>> "The Children of Jurai, Goddess." It hurt to admit, because he felt as  
though he had just turned his back on his family. But he could not hide the  
truth from Tsunami. An Emperor's first duty was to the people. Everything  
else came second.
>> 
>> "I am glad to hear this." she said compassionately. "For if Yosho sat on the  
throne, all that you, and your fathers before you, have built would crumble  
away to dust." Azusa looked like a man ready to step into the grave at that  
moment.
>> 
>> It broke Tsunami's heart to watch. Azusa had been a refreshing change from  
his predecessors, each of whom had been more political in their natures.  
Azusa had the fire of life running through his veins. And necessity had  
forced Tsunami to take that from him.
>> 
>> "Do not mourn Azusa. Your son fathered two very strong daughters, who in  
turn bore two very magnificent sons." She placed an elegant hand beneath the  
Emperor's bearded chin. "They are worthy of you Azusa. And I take both as  
my Champions."
>> 
>> Azusa looked at Tsunami aghast. This had never happened before! Only the  
Emperor was considered the Champion of The Goddess! The Protector of Jurai.  
Two would eventually divide the entire empire!
>> 
>> Tsunami read Azusa like a book. "Be at ease." She said, holding up a hand.  
"One shall rule, while the other will assume the Regency. But," she said  
quietly. "It is for you to choose who will follow you onto Jurai's throne."  
Tsunami gestured with her hand, and one of the shrine walls glowed white.  
Two large movies of both boys began to play themselves out for Azusa.
>> 
>> One showed Ranma battling a winged man in a dazzling display of dexterity  
and power. It was nowhere near his true potential, and Azusa could plainly  
see that the boy hadn't even tapped his Juraian gifts yet. The other movie  
mesmerized the monarch as Tenchi played out his battle with the nefarious  
Kagato. The Wings of the Light Hawk were magnificent, and he had to admit  
that the boy had done an admirable job of protecting his daughters, as well  
as Tsunami.
>> 
>> Still, it didn't make sense to him to choose. Surely the Goddess could  
choose a more secure alternative, one that would lead the Juraian Empire  
into a new age. Azusa's brow knit in concern. "Why must I choose? Why not  
you?" Azusa almost fell over when he saw Tsunami blush lightly.
>> 
>> "Because I am biased." She whispered, her blush deepening.
>> 
>> Shock gave way to curiosity, but when Azusa was about to voice his inquiry,  
the voices of the boys filtered into the room.
>> 
>> "I am afraid that our time is done here, Son of my Heart." She smiled and  
touched her brow to his forehead. Their symbols of power glowed in response  
to each other. She pulled away slowly, letting a quiet smile touch her lips.  
Azusa had always known that she was beautiful, but in that moment Azusa wept  
at the magnificence of his deity.
>> 
>> "I will do all that you ask Mother of my Heart." He said formally.
>> 
>> Tsunami nodded once and turned to the door she had come through. At the last  
moment she turned. "Endear yourself to the boys Azusa. It will make things  
easier for you, and them. Your gruffness can be more sour than any lemon.  
You will see that Ranma is as wild and untamed as his name implies. And  
Tenchi...Tenchi would sacrifice all for you. Simply because of who he is. Be  
wise Azusa, be fair, and above all else...love them." She smiled at him  
mischievously, in a way that reminded him a great deal of Sasami. "You catch  
more flies with honey, than vinegar."
>> 
>> Azusa's brow quirked at her statement. Honey? Vinegar? Flies? Before he  
could question her further she was gone, and the Emperor of the Universe's  
most powerful Empire was again left to his musings.
>> 
>> *********
>> 
>> Ranma stiffened as he felt a prickling on the back of his neck. An immense  
amount of power had flared and then faded suddenly. He looked in the  
direction of the shrine and tensed even more. The Emperor had come before  
them, and King's always had a lot of enemies. Ranma spared Tenchi and the  
others a glance to see if they had noticed anything.
>> 
>> Tenchi had a very concerned look on his face as well. The concern blossomed  
into full born worry when the other boy realized that he wasn't alone in  
feeling what he had. Ranma's eyes bugged out in amazement, as Tenchi's  
Juraian battle armor materialized about his body. The little fluffy  
puff-balls were a bit much for Ranma's tastes, but on the whole Tenchi  
reeked of power. Ranma smirked and wondered if his cousin was any good at  
the Art.
>> 
>> There would be time enough for that later. The Emperor could be in danger  
and here Ranma was thinking about sparring! Both boys took a unified step  
towards the shrine, only to be pulled back by Yosho's strong grip.
>> 
>> "Grandpa?" Both boys said in stereo. The event would have been eerie to  
anyone but Yosho.
>> 
>> **Unified in spirit and purpose! What good boys I have!** He smiled broadly  
with pride. "It's all right boys, my father was simply visiting with an old  
friend."
>> 
>> Ranma looked at Tenchi, and watched in wonder as the armor disappeared. He  
allowed himself to relax, and savor the scent of the brownies again. His  
reverie was shattered as the Shrine door slammed open, and Azusa burst from  
the shrine. The broad, happy smile on his face was contagious, and Ranma  
soon found himself grinning as well.
>> 
>> The young martial artist turned in time to see Tenchi tense, and watch  
Yosho's face drain of color. He didn't understand what the big deal was.  
Azusa was happy; that was a good thing right?
>> 
>> "Boys! Come give your Great Grandpa a hug!" The gathered men all face  
faulted painfully on the stone path.
>> 
>> Yosho recovered quickly, and leaned down to whisper in the boys' ears.  
"Scary."
>> 
>> Both boys nodded in unison. Tenchi silently wished that he had not removed  
his armor.
>> 
>> Azusa stopped half way to the boys and sniffed, testing the cool night air.  
He closed his eyes and allowed the divine smell to settle in him. It had to  
have been the sweetest smell that he had ever encountered.
>> 
>> "What is that wonderful smell?"
>> 
>> The other men looked at each other, allowing bright smiles to replace the  
fearful masks that they had been wearing. And together they cried out in one  
great voice:
>> 
>> "BROWNIES!"
>> 
>> *********
>> 
>> Ryouga pulled to an abrupt stop as he looked at the interior of the shop. He  
idly wondered why it seemed so much bigger on the inside, than the outside.  
He scratched his head in puzzlement giving his two passengers enough time to  
catch up to him. Ukyou and Shampoo hit Ryouga's back with enough force to  
knock the poor boy off of his feet and sent tumbling.
>> 
>> The mighty ball of flesh and flailing arms crashed through a series of very  
advanced looking technological devices. It was his luck, or rather lack  
there of to find himself hopelessly tangled and bound with the two women.  
The rope that had been Shampoo's ingenious method of tracking the Lost Boy,  
soon became the trio's prison.
>> 
>> "You JACKASS! Move your hand or I swear you'll lose it!"
>> 
>> "Aiya! Pig Boy no touch Shampoo there! Shampoo is no you wife!"  
Ryouga squirmed, eliciting a stream of curses from Ukyou and a sound that  
made his nose bleed from Shampoo. The Gods hated him. He just knew it.
>> 
>> That's about the time Washuu's Anti-Mihoshi security system made itself  
known. Ryouga could only scream along side his two feminine companions as  
various, terrifying machines bore down on them.
>> 
>> *********
>> 
>> Akane, Ayeka, and Funaho watched the scene before them with jaded eyes. Two  
dozen brownies had been divided equally between Mihoshi and Misaki, and then  
topped with an obscene amount of ice cream, whipped cream, hot fudge, and  
maraschino cherries.
>> 
>> The mountain of sweets was every little kid's extreme chocolate fantasy. And  
for some women, the ultimate chocolate orgasm. For the three women sitting  
at the table it was a common occurrence. Ayeka had seen Mihoshi down worse,  
Akane had seen Ranma perform a similar feat, and Funaho...well, Misaki was  
her sister-wife after all.
>> 
>> Nabiki and Ryoko however, looked a little green around the gills.
>> 
>> "How can they do it! It's like Ms. Hinako on steroids!" Nabiki whispered to  
Kasumi. The eldest Tendo simply shrugged, and smiled. It didn't matter in  
the least. She was just happy that they were enjoying what she and Sasami  
had baked.
>> 
>> "Extremely high metabolisms." Funaho smiled and turned her attention away  
from the cross stitch in her hands. Nodoka nodded wisely from her  
grandmother's side, as she worked on her own needlepoint.
>> 
>> Nabiki blinked dumbly and went back to watching as the two gorged  
themselves. Mihoshi giggled at Misaki, and the Queen of Jurai giggled right  
back. It was simply too eerie to comprehend, so Nabiki excused herself to  
the bathroom.
>> 
>> Sasami tugged at Kasumi's sleeve. "Would you like to see my room?" The  
little princess had found a kindred soul in Kasumi and meant to capitalize  
on the good fortune while it lasted. Everyone seemed to forget Sasami in the  
hustle and bustle, everybody except for Tenchi and Ryo-ohki that is. She  
hoped that Kasumi would think about staying for a while.
>> 
>> It would be nice to have a new friend.
>> 
>> Kasumi smiled brightly, illuminating the room. "I would love to Sasami-chan.  
If it's okay with your mother."
>> 
>> "Is it okay Mommy?" The little blue-haired girl asked with hopeful eyes.  
Misaki grunted absent-mindedly from her rapidly dwindling mountain of  
pleasure, causing Sasami to look to Funaho for approval.
>> 
>> The First Queen of Jurai smiled softly and nodded, receiving a squeal of  
happiness from her sister's daughter. Sasami wasted no time in pulling  
Kasumi to her feet, and with Ryo-ohki on one shoulder, both disappeared up  
the stairs.
>> 
>> Akane and Ayeka observed the rapidly dwindling treats, as the two women  
seemed to inhale them. "What happens when their plates are empty?" Akane  
whispered worriedly to the princess.
>> 
>> Ayeka shuddered. "They'll get bored." Visions of Misaki and Mihoshi bored  
and looking to entertain themselves flashed through each girl's head. For  
Ayeka this meant that she would be subjected to public humiliation. For  
Akane it meant the possibility of Mihoshi wanting to practice her first aid  
techniques.
>> 
>> A look of abject horror passed over the two girls' faces, and turning to  
each other in unison, whispered: "We've got to do something!" With a bit of  
whispered conversation the two came to an agreement, and made their way to  
the kitchen to execute their plans.
>> 
>> Ryoko looked down from one of the rafters, happy that she was well out of  
the range of any conflicts for once. Especially where Ayeka's cooking was  
concerned. The former space pirate shuddered.
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> "Does everyone understand their roles in the Assault?" Azusa asked as he  
faced his heirs. He was dressed in, what he would have called, his "stealth  
armor." The whole outfit seemed little more than purple and brown spandex to  
Ranma.
>> 
>> The little poofy cotton balls on the shoulder joints looked kind of gay, but  
all in all it was cool. The brown leaf design was neat and the whole  
ensemble offered freedom of movement, without the noise that normal cloth  
would give. The fact that he was wearing a black version of the outfit felt  
really weird though. Tenchi seemed to be okay with it, so Ranma did his best  
not to fuss. He could be just as much a man as these guys, despite the fact  
that he felt naked. That would be the extra incentive needed to avoid  
getting caught.
>> 
>> He'd die of embarrassment if Akane saw him in this get up.
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> Washuu made her way into the lab to find her intruders, trussed hand and  
foot to the cold examining tables. Naked as the day they were born.
>> 
>> The two girls looked ready to kill and maim on a galactic scale, while the  
boy wore a cheesy grin and endured a nose bleed that would have killed  
lesser mortals.
>> 
>> "Well, well, well. What have we here?" She said with a smirk.
>> 
>> "LET ME OFF THIS YOU LITTLE mrfflwmgndf.!" Ukyou's tirade was cut off as the  
table morphed a tiny bit, creating a gag of metal for her over zealous  
mouth.
>> 
>> Washuu looked at the very alarmed purple haired girl (there was no way in  
the Nine Hells that the Amazon was going to admit that she was scared) and  
smiled.
>> 
>> "Feisty one isn't she?" Shampoo only nodded dumbly. Washuu smiled again and  
called up her holo-terminal. After a quick verification, to be sure of what  
she was dealing with, she looked over Shampoo and Ryouga with an unhealthy  
amount of interest. There was a gleam in her eyes that Shampoo had seen  
before.
>> 
>> Bu Ord worn it when she decided to find out what a rabbit looked like from  
the inside out. By the Mother! Shampoo hated that look.
>> 
>> Washuu shrugged nonchalantly and returned to her terminal. "Well, let's see  
how you managed to get past the primary lock out shall we?" Images flashed  
before the scientist's face, causing her to laugh. Especially at the  
dialogue from the spirited girl and the one named "Shampoo".
>> 
>> But the boy's entrance to the lab is what puzzled her. She had sealed and  
locked that door to Tokyo when the shop reopened months ago. She retraced  
the time index for the door and found the problem. Two days ago someone had  
accessed the door. But how had the little pain-in-the-neck gotten past the  
new security system?
>> 
>> Someday soon, she was going to uncover the mystery that was Mihoshi. If it  
killed her, she would!
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> "What shall we make them?" Ayeka asked as she surveyed the kitchen in  
dismay. She had never truly felt at home in the place. There were too many  
foreign concepts here that eluded her.
>> 
>> "Well...." Akane paused for a moment, following Ayeka's line of thought  
almost precisely. "I'm not really that good of a cook," She hated to admit  
it, but she might as well get it out in the open before Ranma did. "...so I  
think we should keep it simple."
>> 
>> Ayeka looked at Akane with a smile of understanding. "I am not well  
practiced in cooking either." She was glad that she had found a kindred soul  
of sorts in the Tendo girl. "What would you suggest?"
>> 
>> Akane returned Ayeka's smile happily. "How about some chocolate chip  
cookies?" An easy recipe. Surly they could pull it off together. This was  
going to be fun!
>> 
>> The universe, for one single instant shuddered with fear.
>> 
>> ********  
Galaxy Police Prison, G-Alpha 26, Veridant Quadrant.
>> 
>> The cylindrical tube had been Knohet's penitentiary for over seven thousand  
years. The first three thousand had driven him mad. The next two had refined  
the madness into megalomania, and the last two were spent planning his  
revenge against the people that had imprisoned the shape-shifting assassin.
>> 
>> Washuu and Azusa had worked very hard to create his prison, binding science  
and the power of Jurai into something that even he couldn't escape. Who  
cared if he had murdered the previous King of Jurai! That ungrateful brat  
Azusa should be thanking him for placing him on the throne.
>> 
>> Something tickled on the edge of his consciousness, something that reminded  
him of both Washuu and Azusa for some reason.
>> 
>> **Do you desire freedom?** A voice asked his mind.
>> 
>> **Yessss.** He responded hungrily.
>> 
>> **Know then that your life belongs to me. And through me to the Lady Tokimi.  
Do as I require, and I shall release you.** It wasn't the most favorable  
circumstance, but it was an opportunity.
>> 
>> **I accept the Terms.** Contracts were known to be broken. The thought was  
hidden at the back of his mind, in a deep recess, shielded against the  
prying of normal minds. But the mind that touched his own was anything but  
normal.
>> 
>> **Betray Tokimi at your peril sentient. I am her Agent, and you are to be  
her pawn. Remember your place and your life will find fulfillment.** The  
viscous blue jelly that represented Knohet's "body" actually quivered at the  
dead tone in the other being's thoughts. **Do you still wish to accept?**
>> 
>> Without a second thought, Knohet acquiesced. Anything was better than this  
endless existence. **Goood.** The voice seemed to purr. **Then this is what  
you shall do....**
>> 
>> The shape-shifter smiled happily. It wasn't Washuu's head on a pike, but it  
was definitely a start.
>> 
>> ********  
Akane and Ayeka fled the kitchen with a look of terror in their eyes. With  
frantic abandon, they started using various pieces of furniture throughout  
the various rooms in the house to barricade the kitchen door. Soon a  
veritable mountain of chairs, tables, bureaus, and couches locked the  
offending room off from the rest of the occupants of the house.
>> 
>> The two girls looked at each other with a sense of pending doom.
>> 
>> How were they supposed to know that mayonnaise and caramel would make  
something so volatile! If Ranma and Ryoko ever found out about this...!  
Both girls shivered as they moved away from the door. Akane began whistling  
nervously, and Ayeka picked up the tune absent-mindedly as well. All the  
while, both girls were dreading the wrath of their respective sisters.
>> 
>> One look at the two, told Ryoko all that she needed to know.
>> 
>> Ayeka had destroyed the kitchen. She shook her head and phased through the  
wall that separated the two rooms...and quickly drew her head back upon  
witnessing the..
>> 
>> Damnation! There were just no words for what she saw.
>> 
>> A smirk played across her lips and her golden eyes narrowed gleefully. Ayeka  
was going to be in debt to her for the rest of her life! If Mommy dearest  
found out that her little princess couldn't cook, then Ayeka would be  
shipped off to learn....
>> 
>> Hey! That wasn't a bad idea!
>> 
>> **Heehee! One more look, and maybe a snapshot for posterity's sake and then  
off to Misaki!** The throaty chuckle loomed ominously in the air as Ryoko  
passed her head and shoulders through the wall again.
>> 
>> A moment of silence hung in the air, and then Ryoko let out a very explicit  
curse as her entire body was pulled into the kitchen. Sounds of mayhem and  
casual destruction echoed from the direction of the kitchen.
>> 
>> Funaho and Nodoka continued to cross stitch with small content smiles.  
Mihoshi and Misaki finished their desserts at relatively the same time and  
groaned with utter contentment.
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> Azusa was impressed, a hard feat at best. The boy, Ranma, was a natural in  
subterfuge. The moment he had entered the trees Azusa had lost track of him,  
and only an orbital scan of the area could pinpoint the little shadow's  
fleet progress. Tenchi on the other hand, while fairly competent, needed  
more work. Nobuyuki was hopeless, and so was told to "hold down the fort."
>> 
>> The assault group slipped up to the house, finding Ranma waiting patiently  
on the roof above the kitchen window. Ranma motioned that all was well, and  
the three men made their way from the shadows. Ranma was impressed with his  
grandpa's abilities. He moved pretty well for an old guy. The look on his  
face though was something that Ranma remembered from his days on the road  
with his dad.
>> 
>> There was a mischievous gleam in them that made the young martial artist  
want to run and hide. It felt kind of good to be doing this stuff again. He  
hadn't done any serious training since he and Akane had returned from China.
>> 
>> Azusa made an odd gesture with his hands, which confused the heck out of  
Ranma. The boy sat on the roof looking down at the Emperor in bewilderment.  
Azusa made the gesture again, reminding Ranma a great deal of that Pope guy,  
but for the life of him, the young man couldn't understand what his  
great-grandfather wanted from him.
>> 
>> Yosho coughed quietly into his hand from behind his father, drawing the  
monarch's gaze. The heavy knitted brow reminded Yosho of the many  
disagreements between father and son. Most of which were still as yet  
unresolved.
>> 
>> Yosho simply moved into Ranma's vision and pointed to the window and made  
his fingers walk across the air in a slow, tip toeing fashion. Comprehension  
dawned on Ranma's face, and he nodded enthusiastically.
>> 
>> Azusa shot his son an incredulous look. "You can't be serious." He  
whispered, dead panning.
>> 
>> Yosho shrugged. "I haven't had the time to teach them Battle Sign yet." He  
said quietly. The father weighed the son with his eyes, and Yosho was found  
wanting. And not for the first time either.
>> 
>> "We will have to remedy that." Azusa said coldly. The tone of his voice  
chilled Yosho, and at the same time made him incredibly angry. Tenchi looked  
at the two men with a deep sense of foreboding. If the determined look in  
the Emperor's eyes meant anything, both boys were in for a world of hurt -  
er "Training."
>> 
>> A resigned sigh issued forth from Tenchi's lungs, as his life yet again  
spiraled helplessly out of control.
>> 
>> Ranma grinned in innocent bliss, completely unaware of the new danger that  
had just entered his life. All that mattered were the brownies. He deftly  
hung himself upside down, and without a sound slid the window open. This was  
fun, it reminded him of the first night that P-chan "slept over." Only this  
time, he wasn't going to let Akane bean him in the head.
>> 
>> That was about the time that a meaty purple tentacle reached out and grabbed  
him by the throat, pulling him into the kitchen.
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> "Ranma!"
>> 
>> Tenchi cried out in alarm, as Ranma was pulled bodily into the kitchen. He  
hadn't known his cousin for a day, and already there was some sort of  
monster or alien out to get him too. Why couldn't his life be a quiet one?  
Without hesitating an instant more Tenchi rushed head long into the danger.  
His Juraian battle armor flowed around him as he ran.
>> 
>> Yosho and Azusa looked at one another and shrugged. Neither of them wanted  
to miss such a promising display.
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> Washuu heard Ryoko's mental scream of terror, and looked worriedly through  
her "daughter's" eyes. The sight of a purple, tentacled thing both excited  
her and alarmed her.
>> 
>> She couldn't understand why Ryoko hadn't simply teleported to safety. The  
space pirate's vision, swung to the window, showing a very heroic looking  
Tenchi climbing through the window. Washuu grinned at the tactic.
>> 
>> **Good for you Ryoko!** Pride and embarrassment welled through the link that  
the shared at Washuu's praise. Ryoko's vision took in the handsome, and very  
tantalizing form of Ranma in his "stealth suit". This looked promising  
indeed.
>> 
>> "You'll have to excuse me." she said to her subjects warmly, favoring Ukyou  
with a slight pat to the girl's cheek as she passed. "I'm needed else  
where."
>> 
>> Ukyou, and the now transformed Shampoo and Ryouga watched with thankful  
hearts as the red headed scientist left her lab. Ukyou was grateful that the  
witch hadn't done any more "examining." She shivered involuntarily.
>> 
>> The whole discovery of Ryouga's curse was a fluke. The lunatic had tripped  
over a cord, sending her tea into the Lost Boy's face. The sudden shift in  
mass confused the table and its mistress long enough for P-chan to make a  
break for it.
>> 
>> He made it seven and a half feet before the security system activated  
putting him in, what looked like, a clear Plexiglas box. Exactly how that  
was managed Ukyou couldn't say, because the box had no doors or hinges.  
Ryouga simply passed through the box. When the small, black, pig tried  
escaping, he found out the hard way just how hard the "Plexiglas" was.
>> 
>> Shampoo was next to be tested, and she put up little in the way of  
resistance when she was put in a similar box. Leaving Ukyou, alone and naked  
on the examination table. Now that the Wicked Witch of the West was gone,  
Ukyou set to looking for another way to escape.
>> 
>> That's when she the clueless, blonde, gaijin woman walked in.
>> 
>> "Washuu, Ayeka created another monster in the kitchen agai... Oh!" Mihoshi  
walked over to Ukyou's table. "Washuu's been playing 'Doctor' with you  
hasn't she? Is she still here?" The vapid detective looked around hopelessly  
for signs of the diminutive scientist.
>> 
>> The comment made Ukyou blush terribly, and she shook her head in frantic  
denial.
>> 
>> "She's not? Oh then she's probably gone to get some toys." Ukyou's eyes  
bugged out and she began hysterically bucking the table in hopes of breaking  
free. Mihoshi giggled and patted the distraught girl on the head. Ukyou  
started crying in fear.
>> 
>> "Don't worry, she'll be back soon." Mihoshi said consolingly.
>> 
>> "I know how you feel though, she once left me in here for a whole week!"  
Ukyou's gaged mouth emitted a high-pitched squeal, that cut off abruptly as  
she passed out. Her mind just couldn't take the idea of being kept in this  
torture chamber for a week.
>> 
>> **Ran-chan save me!** her mind whimpered. The poor girl passed out from the  
fearful imagery that kept passing through her mind.
>> 
>> Mihoshi patted the girl's head again. It was good that she was asleep. That  
way the time would pass faster.
>> 
>> "Oh! What a cute little piggy!" She squealed in delight, picking up the box.  
Ryouga looked at the girl with very sad eyes, wondering how he had ever  
gotten himself into this mess.
>> 
>> Oh, right. It was Ranma's fault.
>> 
>> "Would you like to be my friend little piggy?" The attractive girl asked,  
causing Ryouga to wonder why his cursed form got so much attention. His  
depression plummeted to new lows, as he came to the conclusion that he was  
dog ugly as a man, but cute as a button as a pig.
>> 
>> "What a pretty green color! Uhm, Washuu hasn't been experimenting on you has  
she?" The little pig shook his head. What a smart animal. Mihoshi just knew  
that this was a special friend. Maybe he was like Ryo-ohki! How neat! She  
wouldn't have to worry about ever crashing her ships again!
>> 
>> Washuu was so thoughtful!
>> 
>> Mihoshi hugged the glass to her chest gleefully, until it cracked and  
finally broke. P-chan found himself crushed against an impressive amount of  
cleavage, and for the second time that day, he passed into the sweet arms of  
oblivion.
>> 
>> Shampoo watched as the blonde woman left, with Ryouga clutched to her bosom.  
She wished the idiot male luck wherever he went, she was sure that she would  
see him again someday. In the mean time, she sat in her cage, biding her  
time, learning the ways of her enemy. When the slip came, she would escape  
and revenge herself on the red haired demoness. Until then, she would  
pretend to be docile, just like her great grandmother had taught her.
>> 
>> ***********  
End Part Three


	4. Splitting Heirs Chapter Four

Untitled Document

> > Splitting Heirs  
By Jeffrey Vasquez
>> 
>> Disclaimer:  
All characters portrayed in this story are owned by their respective  
creators and companies. All others belong to me.
>> 
>> ********  
Chapter Four  
Of Men and Mice or  
Raiders of the Lost Stomach  
********  
The Camarris Sector. Low orbit over Camarris Prime.
>> 
>> Former Commodore Kohtetzu, Daughter-Heir of House Maiyabi sat in her Ready  
Room tallying the latest reports on recruitment to the Henka Movement  
against Azusa and Jurai's Supreme Council. It had been a grueling seventeen  
years of masked movements and shadowed assaults on the hypocrisy of the  
Juraian government, but thanks to some well laid plans and secretive support  
from her "benefactors", Kohtetzu had done well for herself.
>> 
>> Well over two hundred ships from various colonies throughout the Imperium  
backed her movement, and an estimated forty five thousand supporters had  
pledged themselves to her cause. Her superiors would be pleased with her  
rapid progress.  
  
She continued with reading the report, and made mental notes of where the  
force needed to be strengthened and where her resources were beginning to  
stagnate. Decisions and compromises were made where needed, before she  
moved onto the latest intelligence reports.
>> 
>> Prince Yosho was still in hiding, and the Succession was beginning to be  
questioned by several of the Great Houses. The Houses of the Root would soon  
begin to squabble over which of Azusa's cousins was worthy of assuming the  
throne, and then the Houses of the Trunk would fall in behind their favored  
House, leaving the Minor Houses of the Branch to pick up whatever miniscule  
scraps were left.
>> 
>> She shook her head, bewildered. A seven hundred year absence from the Royal  
Court was a tad much, even for Azusa's spoiled heir. Why would Prince Yosho  
abandon all that power for anonymity?
>> 
>> A faithful mole among Azusa's entourage had reported that the Emperor was  
currently visiting some backwater planet on the edge of the Imperium;  
information that was confirmed by one of her superiors. The big question on  
everyone's mind: why?
>> 
>> She had her opinions, the least of which being that the Emperor had finally  
found Yosho. But she was as in the dark as everyone else as to his  
majesty's reasons.
>> 
>> The Ready Room seemed to dim for a moment, as the power of her ship  
fluctuated, causing Kohtetzu to leap from her chair and join her staff on  
the bridge. An Uni Scimitar was known for its stability and fortitude, which  
was why Kohtetzu had chosen it for her flagship. Power fluctuations only  
happened in the presence of Jurai ships. The thought of facing a second, or  
even a third generation battleship chilled the rebel leader to her bones.
>> 
>> "Status?" Her voice was steady and cold, the command cut across the shock  
and fear that gripped the bridge crew.  
  
"Second Generation Cruiser, m'lady. Holding position off our port bow and  
hailing friendly." The Pilot said mechanically.
>> 
>> Kohtetzu looked at the male standing below her with a raised eyebrow.
>> 
>> Dennin was a part of the Nemuae; the left overs of Jurai's ancient caste  
system. The Forgotten were, in the eyes of Jurai, little more than a  
disease that needed to be eradicated. For Kohtetzu, they had become the main  
body of her freedom fighters.
>> 
>> Dennin, like many of his kind had become fanatical tools in the service of  
her cause. And while she thought of him in much the same way that the rest  
of Jurai did, she at least gave him and his brethren a cause and a purpose.
>> 
>> "Markings?" She need not have asked. She knew that ship like the back of her  
hand. But pretenses needed to be maintained.  
Dennin checked his database, and then swallowed heavily. When he spoke  
again, his voice trembled. "T...th...The J...joh...Joh.." he swallowed,  
desperately trying to work enough moisture back into his mouth to speak.
>> 
>> "The Johei, m'lady." There was a sudden nervous rustling throughout the  
bridge as Scimitar's staff looked upon Jurai's most vicious ship. Or rather  
the ship captained by Jurai's most vicious man.
>> 
>> "STAND FAST!" She bellowed to her bridge compliment. "Bossan!"
>> 
>> A green skinned beauty looked up from her tactical and swallowed hard. "Yes,  
ma'am!" Her voice squeaked.
>> 
>> "Secure me an open channel, and patch it through to my Ready Room."
>> 
>> "Yes, ma'am!"
>> 
>> She glanced over her crew a moment before smiling. "The fact that we're  
alive still means that we might have found a sympathizer to the Cause,  
ladies and gentlemen. If all goes well here, the Johei will remain our  
secret."
>> 
>> She sent a cold gaze sweeping the room. "Any wagging tongues will  
be cut out. Do I make myself clear?"
>> 
>> The bridge crew was silent not daring to move.
>> 
>> "Well? Do I?"
>> 
>> "YES MA'AM!"
>> 
>> Kohtetzu smiled again at her crew and nodded once before returning to her  
Ready Room. The time had finally come to start laying out the real  
groundwork for the reformation of Jurai.
>> 
>> ********  
The Misaki kitchen, or what was left of it at least.
>> 
>> A moment of panic surged through Ranma's body as a meaty, purple tentacle  
wrapped itself around his throat and face, dragging him through the window.
>> 
>> The monstrosity smelled like vanilla, and the oozing slime that coated the  
underside of the tentacle tasted a lot like...wasabi? Terror immediately  
filled Ranma's heart as he fought against the inescapable pull of the  
creature.
>> 
>> Akane had been cooking again.
>> 
>> Ranma moaned, wondering what Gods he had offended as the creature tightened  
its embrace. He knew that it would have come to this eventually. He had  
tried to warn them, but did anyone listen to him.Hell no.
>> 
>> *******
>> 
>> Washuu had seen nearly a billion different life forms, many of which she,  
herself, had created, but this...thing, for lack of a better, term boggled  
her mind. The thing was amorphous, but in a constant phase shift, changing  
from one element to the next at the speed of thought. Liquid titanium  
transformed into a dense gas, that, from the way it still held Ranma, was  
very tactile. It made several more similar mutations in rapid succession,  
before returning to its base, rubbery, purple form.
>> 
>> She called up her terminal and began to run a detailed analysis, and drooled  
with envy at the complexity of the genetic material that she discovered. She  
had to know how this had been created! Her brows furrowed in disbelief as  
she began analyzing the data. She looked up from her terminal and stared  
long and hard at the creature; flabbergasted.
>> 
>> She wasn't sure how they had done it, but the science never lied. The  
creature was a giant, mutating, chocolate chip, Tabasco sauce, and Jell-O  
monstrosity.
>> 
>> Never in her twenty thousand, plus, life span had she ever thought of the  
domestic arena as a valid school the sciences. But someone, and she had a  
good idea who had just proven her wrong.
>> 
>> *******  
  
Ryoko groaned as another slimy tentacle slapped itself across her face; the  
smell alone made her want to lose her lunch. She was sure that Ayeka had  
somehow done this on purpose, just to get back at Ryoko for the sorbet  
incident. But that was months ago, and Washuu had gotten the stains out of  
the slippers just fine.
>> 
>> It was either that, or a sign of the Universal Apocalypse. Ryoko grappled  
with the tentacles in growing frustration. This thing was almost as  
perverted as she was!
>> 
>> There had to be a way to turn this whole thing to her advantage....
>> 
>> Another look in Tenchi's direction solidified her course. She inhaled  
deeply, and let out the most girlish squeal that she could muster. It always  
worked in the movies, so why not here?
>> 
>> *******
>> 
>> Tenchi's shouting voice and Ryoko's squeal brought the other denizen's of  
the house into the kitchen, much to Ranma's discomfort. He wished that his  
suit wasn't so...revealing. Ayeka, Kasumi, Sasami, and Akane stopped dead in  
their tracks as they entered the room and stared at Ranma. Their furious  
blush weren't what bothered him; the feverish gleam in their eyes however  
did.
>> 
>> ".man among men." Nabiki's voice was quiet.almost reverent from her place  
next to Nodoka and Funaho near the door. Mother and Great-Grandmother nodded  
their heads in unison, as similar thoughts of little grandchildren scampered  
through their heads. The middle Tendo's steamy smile made Ranma want to run  
and hide.
>> 
>> Kasumi nodded her head absently at the remark, but her eyes were no longer  
on Ranma, but on something much, much more interesting.
>> 
>> Washuu's holo-terminal.
>> 
>> She peered over Washuu's shoulder and tried to catch a glimpse of what the  
little red headed scientist was doing. The eldest Tendo was amazed to find a  
recipe for variations of a chocolate chip Jell-O mold, and a detailed  
chemical analysis of whipped cream. In no time at all, the self-proclaimed  
greatest scientific mind in the universe, began dialoguing with a very  
curious Kasumi about the miracle of the Culinary Sciences.
>> 
>> A feverish gleam seemed to settle in Kasumi's eyes as the discussion took a  
more creative turn. Both women began trading tips and ideas on various  
desserts and pastries that would revolutionize the way the galaxy snacked.  
Kasumi didn't understand very much of what Washuu was saying; but she made a  
silent vow to learn.
>> 
>> "RYOKO!" Tenchi's voice brought everyone back to the dilemma at hand. The  
young prince had finally made it through the window and took in the scene  
with growing horror. The Master Key sparked to life majestically in his  
white knuckled fists, and the young warrior wasted no time in putting it to  
use..
>> 
>> Ayeka glared daggers at Ryoko, who simply allowed the beast to fling her  
around dramatically. Her fake cries for help sent Tenchi into a frenzy, and  
set Ayeka to boiling. The crown princess knew very well that the hussy could  
teleport anytime that she wanted to! She was just playing this up to get  
Tenchi!
>> 
>> Unfortunately for Ayeka, there was very little that she could do without  
putting herself in danger as well..
>> 
>> A calculating gleam entered her lavender eyes, one that would have made  
Nabiki envious.
>> 
>> She'd have to plan it perfectly in order to make it believable, but there  
was no way in Hell that she was going to let that floozy get any of HER  
Tenchi! Er...that was to say...any of his attentions.
>> 
>> That honor fell to her.
>> 
>> She blushed as a very sordid thought entered her mind, and a goofy little  
grin split her face.
>> 
>> ******
>> 
>> Akane waved her hand in front of her new friend's eyes for a very long time  
before getting any response from the purple haired princess. She had  
expected the other girl to look surprised, but the hungry look of  
determination that decorated Ayeka's face, was the last thing Akane thought  
she would see. Ranma's family was turning out to be as weird as he was.
>> 
>> Not that this was any great surprise.
>> 
>> Speaking of Ranma, Akane's eyes tracked the thrashing tentacles until she  
located her reluctant fiancée. The poor boy was doing his best to hold off  
more of the creature's appendages, while working himself free of the ones  
that held him fast.
>> 
>> His active defense, combined with the skintight body suit, caused her cheeks  
to burn and her heart to pound. She quickly glanced around the room, hoping  
that no one had noticed, and found that the only two people that were even  
remotely looking in her direction were Nabiki and Sasami.
>> 
>> The youngest Tendo could tell by the glazed and flushed looks on the two  
girls' faces, what...or rather who they were looking at. She snorted at the  
way Ranma was displaying himself for the entire world to see! The pervert  
just had to show off!
>> 
>> Akane moved over to Sasamai and covered the young princess' eyes. Much to  
Sasami's hearty disapproval. This was getting way out of hand, and it was  
way past time to put a stop to it.
>> 
>> Ayeka sidled up next to Akane, seemingly of the same mind. The two women  
chose their targets, took a deep breath, and let their indignation and  
embarrassment find voices.
>> 
>> "RANMA!"
>> 
>> "RYOKO-SAN!"
>> 
>> All heads in the room turned in unison to the commanding, imperial tone in  
the voices; even the Chocolate Chip-Jell-O monster. Ayeka smiled approvingly  
at Akane.
>> 
>> The girl would make a wonderful addition to the family.
>> 
>> ********  
The Camarris Sector. Low orbit over Camarris Prime.
>> 
>> Kohtetzu sat in her Ready Room, tapping the hard wood arm of her chair  
anxiously. Her discussion with the Admiral had been brief, and to the point.  
As was the case when the man spoke to anyone.
>> 
>> "I will be boarding your vessel. Lower your shields."
>> 
>> That was all that he had said. But, that was all he needed to say. His  
presence here alone was proof that the timetable had been stepped up. It was  
an exciting, but sobering thought. She hoped that the People's Liberation  
Front was ready to weather the storm that was about to be unleashed on them.  
The fact that their numbers were still short by sixteen percent was enough  
to set anyone's nerves on edge.
>> 
>> Kohtetzu's thoughts were interrupted by a tall, powerfully built man,  
materializing before her. The woman scrambled to her feet, and bowed to her  
commander reverently.
>> 
>> "Are your troops ready Commodore?" His voice always reminded her of the  
Great Void: cold and empty of life, but hiding ruthless mysteries.
>> 
>> "My recruitment is ahead of schedule Admiral Tozin, and their training  
exceeds expectations. I estimate that eighty percent of our force is battle  
ready."
>> 
>> Tozin nodded, causing Kohtetzu to sigh inwardly. "This is favorable  
Commodore. You are to be commended for your efforts." The compliment  
stunned the woman, almost to the point of collapse. The Admiral was a  
perfectionist, and a compliment from him meant something.
>> 
>> "I will be taking command from this point out. The situation is delicate,  
and the Brotherhood are expecting results." Kohtetzu bowed. "However,  
considering your record and your consistency in this effort, I would like to  
invite you to stay on as my assistant."
>> 
>> Khotetzu could only nod.
>> 
>> "Very good. Now then, on to business. In the Emperor's absence...." The  
planning lasted for four grueling hours. Complex schedules were drawn up,  
outlining where she and her assault forces were to be at any given moment.  
Despite the risk of the campaign, Khotetzu knew that the PLF would control  
Jurai in the end.
>> 
>> Her honor would be restored, and those that had destroyed her life would in  
turn be destroyed. As Tozin left, Khotezu began laying the groundwork of her  
own plans.
>> 
>> ******  
The Masaki Kitchen
>> 
>> Ranma and Ryoko turned at the sound of their names. The sight of Ayeka and  
Akane glaring at them, with their fists planted firmly on their hips made  
the two groan. Ranma wondered what he was going to get blamed for now,  
while Ryoko flipped Ayeka an obscene gesture. The First Princess of Jurai  
ground her teeth furiously. Akane was forced to back away from her new  
friend as tiny logs appeared around the other girl's body. The logs alone  
didn't seem all that dangerous, but the energy that arced hungrily between  
them was a healthy deterrent.
>> 
>> The monster feeling neglected, decided to make itself known by trying to use  
Ranma and Ryoko as hammers against the two girls.
>> 
>> Ryoko squealed in mock distress, crying out to Tenchi. "Oh! Tenchi save me!"
>> 
>> Ranma howled in genuine frustration as he was repeatedly thrown against  
Ayeka's energy web; Washuu snickered from her place near Kasumi at the  
images of gingerbread men escorts. The images being displayed on the  
holo-terminal made Kasumi's eyes boggle, while Misaki, Funaho, and Nodoka  
jockeyed for a better view. Nabiki and Sasami weren't far behind, but to  
their dismay couldn't find a way past the older women.
>> 
>> It was bedlam; plain and simple, and no matter what she did Akane couldn't  
seem to escape it. The whole scenario seemed so reminiscent of home that  
she felt her body moving almost on autopilot. She dodged one tentacle after  
another, and sidestepped a strike from the beast as it used her fiancée as a  
baseball bat. Two more swings and a fierce descending blow, forced her to  
jump clear of her fiancée's plummeting body for the third time.
>> 
>> Ayeka however wasn't so lucky. Her attention had been riveted on the  
impromptu drama unfolding between Tenchi and Ryoko. Tenchi had cut his way  
to the cyan haired pirate, and had his arms around her in an attempt to free  
her from the tentacles.
>> 
>> The whole affair was terribly aggravating to her, and was only made worse by the  
fact that the monster was completely ignoring her. No matter how hard she tried  
to get the beast to pick her up too, it just seemed to brush her aside...literally.  
She had even gone so far as to start tugging on the thing to get its attention!
>> 
>> The audacity of the creature was worse than galling, it was insulting! Why  
couldn't it just pick her up too, it wasn't like she was asking for very  
much! She just wanted to be on equal footing with that hussy Ryoko! Had  
Ayeka been paying attention, she might have evaded the Chocolate Chip Jell-O  
monster's human cudgel. Unfortunately, all of her attention was focused on  
wrapping one of the tentacles around her waist and calling out to Tenchi.
>> 
>> The momentum of Ranma's decent carried the martial artist and the Princess  
to the floor in a jumble of grunting, and squawking limbs.
>> 
>> Ayeka and Akane could have been twins in their reactions. Their faces turned  
bright red, and their eyebrows began to twitch violently, but for very  
different reasons. For Ayeka, the whole situation wouldn't have been so bad,  
had it been Lord Tenchi instead of Lord Ranma. Not that she had anything  
against Yosho's other grandson; he was certainly handsome enough, especially  
with that cute pouting grimace that played across his mouth; and the way his  
firm muscles rippled against her body...!
>> 
>> The Crown Princess shook her head to clear the images out of her mind.
>> 
>> **I must remain true to Lord Tenchi!** she thought to herself stiffly.
>> 
>> It was hard to keep her thoughts focused and...clear, due to the fact that  
Ranma kept squirming in an attempt to free himself from the monster's  
clutches. The sensations were...memorable to say the least.
>> 
>> "PERVERT!" The voice was like thunder, and the force of a mighty blow rocked  
the house, causing Ayeka to bounce a little where she lay. The sudden sense  
of freedom left Azusa's eldest daughter feeling strangely at a loss.  
She allowed her bewildered gaze to climb slowly, taking in the stoically  
seething form of her newest friend.
>> 
>> The youngest Tendo heard something about "excessive force not truly  
necessary" and "she could have waited just a little longer", and decided  
that everyone in the world excepting herself was depraved.
>> 
>> "You're just out to ruin everbody's fun, aren't you?" Nabiki said snidely.
>> 
>> Akane snorted and opened her mouth to protest, but couldn't find the  
appropriate words for her rebuke.
>> 
>> "Shut up Nabiki."
>> 
>> Ranma, stuck as he was from the tip of his head down to his waist in a slimy  
purple substance, tried to pry himself out of the monster's sticky forehead.  
His muffled curses were fairly clear even through the gooey membrane of the  
beast. The wiggling and jiggling caused Akane to blush beet red and to  
avert her eyes, which for some reason wouldn't stay averted.
>> 
>> Akane could see from the glazed looks on many of the female faces that they  
were enjoying the show a little too much. Poor Sasami struggled against  
Misaki, trying to get a look at what everyone else found so interesting.  
That, in and of itself, made Akane feel twice as self -conscious.
>> 
>> There was a groan from the beast, and a great sucking sound, as Ranma  
finally freed himself from its amorphous strangle hold. Akane had never  
thought that her fiancée's body would bounce.especially not in such  
a.gratifying way. She cleared her throat in an attempt to restore her  
breathing, and proceeded to take it upon herself to get the slimy young man  
into some proper clothing, before someone passed out from a loss of blood.
>> 
>> "RANMA!"
>> 
>> The martial artist whirled on his fiancée, sending streams of slime across  
the kitchen.
>> 
>> "WHAT!" The vehemence in Ranma's voice caused Akane to back up a step.
>> 
>> She hated it when this happened. Here Ranma was embarrassing the daylights  
out of her, and now he had to lay into her to boot. Well, she wasn't going  
to back down. Not now, not ever. She would prove to him that she could be  
his equal; she would make him respect her like she deserved.
>> 
>> "Stop playing around and put some decent clothes on!" There was an audible  
moan from the rest of the women in the room; surprisingly Kasumi was  
foremost among the moaners. Something was mumbled about getting the  
proportions just right, and they only needed a few more minutes..
>> 
>> Akane stared incredulously at her eldest sister for a moment, and then  
chanced a look at the others.
>> 
>> Washuu, Nabiki, and Misaki were all leering openly at Ranma's finely toned  
body; while Nodoka and Funaho giggled girlishly between themselves and  
started planning for grandchildren.... All of this, plus the fact that Ranma  
was pointedly ignoring her, sent Akane over the edge.
>> 
>> "RANMA!" The boy in question swung on her again, whipping more slime in  
every conceivable direction (most of it finding its way onto his cousin's  
face).
>> 
>> "WHAT NOW!" He growled loudly, holding a tentacle at bay while trying to  
avoid the one that was sneaking up behind him.
>> 
>> "Are you listening to a word that I'm saying?"
>> 
>> "...no." He choked.
>> 
>> He had wanted to yell, but that was difficult while something was strangling  
you.
>> 
>> "Why not?" Akane felt really stupid for even asking. Ranma was in the middle  
of a battle after all.
>> 
>> ******
>> 
>> He was speechless, more because the creature had cut off his air supply than  
for lack of things to say. Of all the stupid things to ask! And now, of all  
times too! Ranma knew that for as long as he lived, he would never  
understand women or their logic.
>> 
>> The one thing that he did understand, was how sick and tired he was of being  
brow beat, mauled, and generally abused by people that he should have been  
able to trust. The injustice of the whole situation hit Ranma like a ton of  
bricks; and the more that he thought about it, the more upset he became.
>> 
>> He was tired of having to live up to the standards that everyone else set  
for him.
>> 
>> He pried one tentacle off at a time, with a strength born from his anger.  
The coldness in his eyes made even the creature wary.
>> 
>> "Why not? Why not!" His voice was hoarse and dry with contempt.
>> 
>> Just once, he would like to have lived his life for himself. But that  
seemed impossible now. He was a Prince now, which meant that he would have  
to do sissy prince stuff! Damnit! He was tired of being obligated to live  
his life a certain way!
>> 
>> Well, no more. From here on out he was going to be his own man. No more  
oppression. No more obligations. No more Mr. Nice Guy!
>> 
>> ******
>> 
>> Nabiki shook her head and planted her face in her hand. Akane was an idiot  
sometimes. She loved her sister to death, but the girl just didn't know when  
to reign in her pride. Maybe that's why she and Ranma were such a good  
match.
>> 
>> The pair had so much in common that it was scary.
>> 
>> As the scene played out before her, Nabiki could feel the tension build.  
That uncomfortable sensation of something big about to happen, floated in  
the air causing everyone to hang on Ranma's words. A monumental change was  
about to occur in their lives.
>> 
>> Again.
>> 
>> She looked at Kasumi, and saw her own feelings confirmed in her sister's  
eyes. Maybe it was the way that Ranma was glowing with those strange little  
sparkles floating around him, or perhaps the way that Nodoka clenched her  
fists until her knuckles were white. It didn't matter, in the end the change  
would still come. The signs were all there. And the look of righteous anger  
on poor Ranma's face was something that she had expected to surface long  
before tonight. She was surprised that he had lasted this long without  
cracking.
>> 
>> The big question on everyone's mind wasn't when Ranma would blow, but how  
bad the fall out would be.
>> 
>> ******
>> 
>> Akane didn't like the way that Ranma was reacting to her question.
>> 
>> She had never seen him look so...so scary. She had expected him to be angry,  
to throw barbed insults, or lash out in some other way. But he just sat  
there, not saying a word, glowing a bright blue. The soft white sparkles  
seemed to fade in and out about him, looked terribly odd, yet pretty at the  
same time. The temperature in the room seemed to drop a good ten degrees,  
causing the Jell-O monster to become just a little more lethargic.
>> 
>> Great. The jerk had just invented a new technique.
>> 
>> Funaho touched Ayeka's arm and motioned for the young princess to back away.  
The look of concern on the woman's face should have made Akane pause, but  
the intensifying glow coming from Ranma stole her attention back. The  
tension grew greater as the monster tried exerting more pressure on its  
former captive. Ranma countered its attacks unconsciously, dancing and  
weaving on an unerring path toward Akane.
>> 
>> He mouthed something that Akane couldn't hear, which frustrated her to know  
end.
>> 
>> "What did you say?" She asked impatiently. He had no right to act this way  
over a simple little question. He was the one that was embarrassing her.
>> 
>> Ranma dodged.
>> 
>> Azusa and Yosho watched their grandson with eyes the size of dinner plates.  
The speed of the beast's attacks had increased ten fold, and yet, the boy  
moved reflexively eveading every one. Yosho grinned at his father, and the  
Emperor found himself grinning back. The kid had the moves, that was for  
sure, but did that mean he could rule a kingdom?
>> 
>> "I SAID.you ain't got nothin' to say, that I wanna hear!" Ranma knew that  
he had hurt her the instant that the words had left his mouth. He couldn't  
take them back, and he wondered if he really wanted to.
>> 
>> A cold, blue aura sprung up around Akane's body, more than matching Ranma's  
in intensity. "Is that so?"
>> 
>> All eyes turned to Akane, Washuu's especially, to regard the young woman  
with amazement. A new window popped up on her terminal that began  
collecting data on this unexpected manifestation. She had been sure that  
Akane had tested negative as a metahuman.this was going to take more  
research.
>> 
>> "Yeah!" Ranma said ducking under a wild swing by the monster. "Yer always  
yellin' at me, callin' me names and stuff. Even when it ain't my fault."
>> 
>> The gathered spectators were flabbergasted that the pair could argue during  
a battle. Misaki was really impressed with Ranma's reflexes, as he hopped  
over yet another flurry of futile strikes from the creature.
>> 
>> "Not your fault!" Akane said in disbelief. "You mean to tell me that Shampoo  
wasn't your fault?" Everyone looked to Ranma for his response.
>> 
>> "How the Hell was I supposed to know what the sign said? I don't read  
Chinese!" The group's gaze shifted to Akane.
>> 
>> "As if that's an excuse! You had the guide there as your translator!"
>> 
>> Ranma could feel the collective stares settle on him again. "It looked like  
a buffet! The old man started eating, so I thought it was okay! Besides,  
I'm not the only one who doesn't listen, when it's important!"
>> 
>> Akane was getting really perturbed with the way Ranma was dragging this out.  
This wasn't the time or the place to be arguing about their semi-private  
lives. The others were treating this like some sort of tennis match, and it  
was totally getting on her nerves. Why couldn't Ranma ever stop and think  
about how his actions affected her?
>> 
>> "Is that so?" She said, crossing her arms beneath her breasts. "Prove it."
>> 
>> Ranma stared at her for a moment, and then at everyone around him. He  
blocked an incoming strike with his forearm, and then danced out of the way  
of the monster's reach. When his body came to rest on the ground again, he  
simply closed his eyes and hung his head.
>> 
>> He didn't want to be here. He wanted to run, but the presence of his mother  
and grandfather stopped him. He wasn't a coward. He would face this battle  
like he did any other: head on. He lifted his eyes to meet Akane's, forcing  
her to look away.
>> 
>> The room fell silent, as if the world had stopped.
>> 
>> "You never listen to me."
>> 
>> Akane turned back to him and opened her mouth to offer a biting retort, but  
the way Ranma just stood there, stopped her.
>> 
>> ******
>> 
>> The Chocolate Chip Jell-O monster was tired of the chase. He was hurt, and  
hungry. The fast one was more work than it was worth. Oh, sure, it might  
taste scrumptious; but that was just conjecture. For all it knew, the thing  
might be sour or stringy. It might enjoy playing with its food, but the  
Jell-O monster drew a line at food that bit back. No, it was time to focus  
on different prey.
>> 
>> It looked at the spiky one in its grasp and unceremoniously dumped it to the  
floor. The monster was sure it would get indigestion with that morsel.
>> 
>> Hmmm.
>> 
>> What else?
>> 
>> Too sweet. It's gaze passed over Kasumi quickly and took in Washuu next.
>> 
>> Too spicy. Heart burn for sure.
>> 
>> Too furry. Besides the hairballs that it would get from that little snack  
would be horrendous.
>> 
>> Too small. Perhaps that one would do for an after dinner mint though.... It  
had the right coloring.
>> 
>> Sasami was very thankful that the creature seemed to move on.
>> 
>> As its gaze fell on Misaki, the whole thing's body quivered in revulsion.  
Whoa! Waaaay too sweet! For the love of pudding! If it ate that one, he  
wouldn't sleep for weeks! How could anyone put that much sugar into  
anything?
>> 
>> Hmmm. No. Too pretty. Those two would work well for garnishes though. Nodoka  
and Funaho didn't even notice the thing as their attention was fully on  
Ranma and Akane at the moment.
>> 
>> So many choices left though! The thing hated smorgasbords! His optical  
receptors were always bigger than its stomach. Sigh! It would have to take  
this slowly and pace itself.
>> 
>> Now then, where to start the feast?
>> 
>> Its gargantuan stomach grumbled loudly as Akane came into view. Plump,  
without gristle.this morsel would be the perfect start to is eating  
marathon.
>> 
>> ******
>> 
>> Kasumi found it odd that a monster could blush, but she remembered the time  
that she had been shopping and had forgotten to eat her breakfast. Her tummy  
had grumbled almost as loud as Mr. Jell-O Monster's; she had been  
embarrassed too.
>> 
>> Maybe she could make him something to tide him over until breakfast. The way  
that it was eyeing Akane wasn't good for its health.
>> 
>> Nope, not in the least.
>> 
>> ******
>> 
>> Akane took one look at her fiancée, and saw that she had lost the battle.  
The fact that Ranma was right made it even worse. Not that she would ever  
admit that he was right; his ego was big enough as it was, without her  
helping it along.
>> 
>> She looked around at her sisters and Ranma's newly extended family, and  
cringed. Why did he have to do this to her?  
Boyfriends weren't supposed to embarrass.
>> 
>> Boyfriend!
>> 
>> Since when had she started considering him her boyfriend?
>> 
>> ******
>> 
>> The silence was deafening as the crowd watched Akane expectantly. The  
monster took this distraction as a sign to gorge, while its prey was  
stunned. It reared up, roaring loudly and flailing its tentacles about  
madly. It was a nightmarish sight that would have sent the average mortal  
howling mad.
>> 
>> Unfortunately for it, this group was anything but average. Funaho and Misaki  
glared up at the descending creature, and quickly silenced it...forever.
>> 
>> Few acts of violence have ever been so swift and viciously final. Washuu  
was more than a little disappointed at the tiny, floating motes of glowing  
matter that were left over. There was no way that she'd ever get a good  
enough sample for study.
>> 
>> ******
>> 
>> Boyfriend.
>> 
>> Akane tested the word uncertainly. It tumbled in her mind ceaselessly,  
refusing to go away or be ignored. The whole concept was forcing her to see  
the young man in front of her in a new light.
>> 
>> Sure, he was crass, and insensitive at times, but she had never met a more  
loyal person in her life. He was backward and naïve, but vigilant; he had  
always been there when she had needed him most. She had fought so long and  
hard to remain aloof, but as she looked deep into Ranma's piercing eyes,  
Akane realized that she had lost this battle long ago.
>> 
>> Perhaps, even that very first day.
>> 
>> Is this what she really wanted though? There were so many new variables to  
think about now. Ranma was an alien, or at least his grandfather was. He was  
also a prince, and possible heir to a throne. She didn't even want to think  
about the problems that went along with these new issues. She was still  
having enough problems dealing with all of his other quirks.  
Ranma's battle aura guttered the same time that Akane's slowly faded away.
>> 
>> He was not the kind of man that she had always dreamed of. The jerk didn't  
have a romantic bone in his body, and his ego could eclipse the sun. Akane  
shook her head, but did not take her eyes off of her fiancée. The goofy,  
clueless look on his face made her want to laugh. No. No one would ever  
mistake him for Prince Charming. Yet, he was a prince.
>> 
>> A loyal, self-sacrificing, alien prince.
>> 
>> A thoughtful look blossomed on her face, and quickly turned to an expression  
of wonder. The Universe is filled with magical and miraculous events: the  
birth of stars, the conception of planetary systems, and new forms of life.
>> 
>> None of these could compare to the radiance that accompanied the acceptance  
of a love long denied.
>> 
>> He had sacrificed so much for her. He had bled for her, he had thrown away  
freedom to keep her whole, and he had even offered to walk away from the  
engagement to ensure her happiness. Three words, impossible to verbalize,  
had never been necessary at all. He had shown her how he felt.
>> 
>> His actions had been louder than words, and yet she had been deaf and blind.
>> 
>> Boyfriend.
>> 
>> No. That wasn't right. He was more than that to her. She wasn't ready to  
accept it fully, at least not openly, but maybe she could follow his  
example.
>> 
>> Actions spoke louder and meant more than hollow words anyway.
>> 
>> For the first time since the failed wedding, Akane smiled at the thought of  
a relationship with Ranma Saotome. She took a deep, cleansing breath and  
tilted her head to the side to get a better look her fiancée.
>> 
>> Her fiancée. She liked the sound of that.
>> 
>> ******
>> 
>> Ranma waited patiently for Akane to respond, doing his best not to fidget  
beneath the united attentions of those gathered. The frenzied look in  
Akane's eyes should have brought him some sort of satisfaction, but it  
didn't.
>> 
>> He wasn't truly sure what he felt.
>> 
>> He looked away wondering why all of this was happening now. Why couldn't she  
say something, or hit him? Anything was better than this silence. He let his  
eyes drift back to Akane, and was startled by the change that he found  
there.
>> 
>> The smile that he had faced death for time, after time, graced her lips  
making Ranma's heart pound in his chest. There was a subtle shift in the  
delicate balance of power between them, with that smile, and Ranma could  
feel that he was no longer in control here.
>> 
>> Akane knew it too, and her smile deepened.
>> 
>> The whole change unnerved him to no end. He had expected her to lash out, to  
yell, and at the very least inflict an unwarranted amount of physical pain  
on his person. This tactic was entirely new to him, and he had no idea how  
to defend against it. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. Her  
smile seemed awfully...possessive to him.
>> 
>> ******
>> 
>> Akane decided that she liked Ranma like this: slightly off balance and  
unsure of himself. The look of nervous bewilderment, coupled with the way  
that he scratched the back of his head was just too adorable.
>> 
>> As much as she wanted this to go on, Ranma had challenged her and there was  
no way that she was going to walk away from that. She took another cleansing  
breath and walked over to him slowly. She could tell by the way that his  
eyes widened, that he was contemplating bolting for the nearest exit.
>> 
>> That was unacceptable.
>> 
>> She scooped up his hands before he could move to prevent his escape, and  
looked him squarely in the eye. She wasn't sure whose hands trembled more,  
yet his touch sent electricity arcing through her body. She had never been  
so bold before! The crowded room seemed to disappear, as she looked into  
those beautiful blue gray eyes. Her voice, when she spoke, was little more  
than a whisper, meant for his ears alone.
>> 
>> "I'm listening now."
>> 
>> Ranma blushed, and started to stammer incoherently.
>> 
>> ******  
Washuu was fascinated.
>> 
>> Ranma and Tenchi were so very much alike it was uncanny! She looked from one  
to the other and back again, her finger tapping her lips absently. She knew  
that Juraians were generally up tight, but these two boys were ridiculously  
shy.
>> 
>> There had to be some sort of genetic quirk involved. Yosho had never been  
this bad, and considering who Tenchi's dad was...well, Washuu just knew that  
there had to be some other force at work here. Then there was of course  
Akane to consider.. Moulin's Ghost! She needed real samples!
>> 
>> Everyone in the room that saw the feverish, glazed look on the scientist's  
face cringed and prayed for Ranma and Tenchi. But before her plans could  
really gain any momentum, they were scattered to the four winds by a loud  
siren and a flashing, red light that filled the entire house.
>> 
>> There was only one thing that could set off that alarm. One thing, that when  
named, sent a foreboding chill and a sense of dread through Washuu.
>> 
>> She didn't want to name it.
>> 
>> Acknowledging its presence gave it power over you. But like the moth  
mesmerized by the flame, the mad scientist opened her mouth and whispered  
with terrible reverence.
>> 
>> "Mihoshi."
>> 
>> Everyone in the room shuddered in unison.
>> 
>> ******
>> 
>> Ranma tried to collect his thoughts as Washuu slowly walked from the room.  
He had no idea what was going on, but had a feeling that if Mihoshi was in  
on it, it was bad. Still, Mihoshi wasn't his problem. The young woman  
holding his hands was.
>> 
>> Why was it that everytime a girl got this close, he lost it? It wasn't  
fair! Well, his art was all about adaptation, he wasn't about to let her  
corner him like this! He was though doing what other people expected and  
wanted! If Akane wanted to play like this...Fine! He was going to make  
sure that she never forgot tonight for as long as she lived! he'd see soon  
enough if she was listening to what he had to say.
>> 
>> His face schooled itself into a mask of seriousness to hide the turmoil that  
her dark eyes and smile was causing him. Ranma was glad to see that a bit  
of uncertainty undermine her confidence.
>> 
>> "Fine. You're listening. Well, listen to this..." He stepped forward,  
dominating the space between them. Akane couldn't help but take a step  
back.
>> 
>> "I'm tired of being your punchin' bag." Akane frowned and bit her bottom  
lip. "I'm tired of you accusin' me of stuff that ain't my fault. I'm tired  
of bein' the butt of everyone's jokes," Nabiki, and the other women were  
forced to step aside as Akane kept backing up towards the counter.
>> 
>> "...and I'm sick to death of bein' the root of everyone's problems!" His  
anger was starting to take a free reign, but he did hs best to keep it  
leashed. "I'm my own man damnit! I got enough problems without you and  
everyone else in the world dumpin' theirs on me too!"
>> 
>> ******
>> 
>> Akane's retreat was haulted as she bumped into the counter by the sink.  
With no where else to turn she looked back at Ranma's cold, hard face and  
began to wonder if she had bitten off more than she could chew this time.  
  
She squared her shoulds and took a deep breath. She wasn't going to back  
down from him! She said that she would listen, and no matter what, she was  
going to hold her ground.
>> 
>> No. That wasn't enough. Ranma needed to come to understand that she was  
his equal.
>> 
>> ******
>> 
>> When Akane stopped, Ranma stopped too. The defiant look in her eyes fueled  
him.
>> 
>> "I'm tired of bein' everyone's scapegoat. It ends here! I'm gonna make my  
own decisions from here on out!" He jabbed his thumb into his chest. "And  
there ain't nothin' you or anyone else can do ta stop me! If I wanna hang  
out with Ukyo, then I'm gonna hang out with Ukyo! If I wanna pound that  
stupid pig, I'm gonna pound that stupid pig!"
>> 
>> At the mention of P-chan, Akane's defiance darkened to a scowl; but to her  
merit, she held her peace.
>> 
>> "Got it?" He poked Akane's collarbone to emphasize his point. Akane's eyes  
narrowed dangerously and every woman in the room seemed to be scowling at  
the young man in turn; Ranma tried his best to ignore the weight of those  
disgruntled stares.
>> 
>> ******
>> 
>> "Are you through?" Akane asked more calmly than she felt. Ranma opened his  
mouth, but no words formed. "Good." Akane stood up straight, and stepped  
forward forcing Ranma to retreat. Her own finger shot out and jabbed Ranma  
in the chest repeatedly as she responded to his words.
>> 
>> "First: Touch P-chan and I'll make you wish you hadn't." Ranma scowled, but  
Akane's forward momentum kept pushing him backwards. Her anger was cold and  
scarey, not that he would ever admit that. "Second: Who do you think you  
are? Just because you're some hotshot alien prince now, doesn't give you  
the right to order me around!"
>> 
>> Ranma stopped dead in his tracks, forcing Akane to stop as well. His scowl  
matched her own.
>> 
>> "Oh, yeah?" He growled.
>> 
>> "Yeah!" She was going to make him see that she was his equal! She was  
going to make him see that she loved him just as much as he loved her!  
Unfortunately, Ranma wasn't in the mood to cooperate.
>> 
>> "Fine. Do whatever the Hell you want." He turned and walked away with a  
tired wave over his shoulder. "I'm going to take a bath."
>> 
>> "Darn it Ranma! I'm not done with you yet!" Akane started to follow him,  
but was brought up short by Lady Funaho's gentle hand on her arm. As a  
queen, the woman didn't have to say a word, her presence was enough to  
command a leigon of courtiers. Akane never stood a chance.
>> 
>> "Come with me Akane-chan." Her voice was velvety, and her smile filled with  
wisdom. How could Akane deny her request. Funaho draped an arm around the  
youngest Tendo's shoulders and began directing her towards the baths.
>> 
>> "But Ranma..." Akane protested.
>> 
>> "Will need some time to cool off. Don't you agree Nodoka." Nodoka nodded  
and slid on Akane's other side. "In the meanwhile, this will give us some  
time to talk."
>> 
>> Nabiki felt sorry for her baby sister. Well, not too sorry. If those two  
had their way, Akane was going to married to Ranma and pregnant before the  
month was out. Not that Nabiki minded. Ranma was royalty, which meant that  
if Akane became a princess, then that would make Nabiki...what, a duchess or  
something like that?
>> 
>> The young opportunist smiled and dry washed her ands on her shirt. The idea  
of being a _wealthy_ noble held great appeal for her. Lots of appeal.
>> 
>> ******  
Jurai  
  
Segota sat in a plush chair that practically swallowed him. Being Royalty  
had its perks, and as he gazed at the holo-emitter that the Myraian had sold  
him. He had never been so haunted by a woman before. He had been in the  
company of powerful people before, but she had something that was...primal.  
He couldn't categorize her.
>> 
>> "You're newest acquisition I presume?" The deep baritone voice caused  
Segota's eyes to close in irritation. The last thing that he wanted to deal  
with right now was his father.
>> 
>> "Perhaps something more Father." He said carefully, causing the elderly  
gentleman to raise an eyebrow. "But pray, tell me what brings the Lord of  
house Gotan in from the country estates?"
>> 
>> Lord Gotan looked a bit put out by his son's bored tone, but this form of  
banter had been the status quo since Segota had reached puberty.
>> 
>> "If you must know, I had a dream." Segota's father smiled as his son sat up  
straight in the plush chair.
>> 
>> The power of the Goddess ran strong through House Gotan, and the Lord Gotan  
had been gifted with the power of foresight. His visions had directed the  
empire for three millennia, and had never failed to come to pass.
>> 
>> What he saw was, and there was no way around it.
>> 
>> Segota watched the old man as he walked over to the room's bar and pour  
himself a drink.
>> 
>> "Well, Father? What did you see?"
>> 
>> Gotan downed the stiff, Sartesian brandy in one gulp, and wiped his mouth  
with the back of his hand. Segota noted the dark circles under the old man's  
eyes, and the weakness in his step. It was a sobering sight for Segota, who  
saw a mirror image of himself four thousand years from now, standing across  
the room.
>> 
>> Lord Gotan smiled darkly at his son as he tottered over to the couch  
opposite Segota.
>> 
>> "What did I see? Let me tell you what I saw..." He sneered. Segota never saw  
the hand strike, but he did feel the pain exploding in his jaw. Gotan  
towered over his son, despite the feebleness that Segota had noted earlier.
>> 
>> "What I saw, was my son," He spat the word as if it were the most vile  
curse. "...betraying his family and his people to traitors. Not once, but  
Twice! All because of that, that...woman!" He thrust an accusing finger at  
the holo-emitter, and spat on his son.
>> 
>> Segota was stunned and appalled. But the truth of his father's visions could  
not be disputed. The grief in the old man's eyes was terrible to behold.
>> 
>> "You are no longer my son. I strip you of all title and rights that are  
associated with the glorious name of Gotan." His voice broke at the end, and  
the august Lord of Gotan slumped into the couch heavily. "Gather your  
belongings and leave my home."
>> 
>> There was little else that the Minister of Science could do, but stand and  
leave. The title meant nothing now, but it was all that he had left. No.  
Without his house, even that was going to be stripped from him. Segota  
breathed in deeply and stood. If nothing else, he would leave with all the  
grace and dignity that he could muster.
>> 
>> ******  
Lord Gotan watched his son leave through his silent tears. He wanted to tear  
his eyes out for the nightmares that he had seen. The thunder would come,  
and Jurai would fall. And his son was going to be in the thick of it. He  
should have told him the rest of the vision. It would have made parting  
easier.
>> 
>> But could Segota do what must be done with a full knowledge of his future?  
Gotan turned his eyes to the heavens, and wept. "How many sons must I lose  
to you Goddess? You took Kagato from me, and now I will never see little  
Segota again."
>> 
>> He shook his head sadly. "Your gifts carry a heavy burden."
>> 
>> ******  
Washuu's lab
>> 
>> Mihoshi didn't understand what the problem was. The door back to the house  
was around here somewhere; she just had to find it. She bumped into  
something and set off a number of loud, shrill alarms. The noise woke Ryouga  
up and the two looked up at the flashing red crystals that had begun  
pulsating rhythmically.
>> 
>> P-chan looked down at the button that the blonde woman had bumped and then  
up at the ridiculously large sign above the machine. It too was flashing  
menacingly, repeating one singular message over and over again.
>> 
>> "Mihoshi you idiot! Mihoshi you idiot! Mihoshi you idiot! Mihoshi you  
idiot!"
>> 
>> Ryouga and Mihoshi looked down at one of the panels and cringed. Mihoshi  
read the sign out loud, tasting the words, but not really understanding what  
they meant.
>> 
>> "Quantum Flux Balancer."
>> 
>> The Galaxy Police Operative and the tiny black pig exchanged worried  
glances. It sounded awfully important, and the way the lights kept flashing,  
meant that Mihoshi had done something bad again.
>> 
>> "Uh Oh."
>> 
>> Ryouga "Bweed" nervously and buried himself deeper into Mihoshi's arms.  
Something dreadful was about to happen, and somehow, some way Ryouga knew it  
was all Saotome's fault.
>> 
>> ******  
End Chapter Four


	5. Splitting Heirs Chapter Five

Untitled Document

> > Splitting Heirs  
By Jeffrey Vasquez
>> 
>> Disclaimer:  
  
All characters portrayed in this story are owned by their respective  
creators and companies. All others belong to me.
>> 
>> ********
>> 
>> There are certain sounds that send terror racing through the soul: the  
proximity alarm of a submarine with a hull breach, the scream of a nuclear  
weapon falling from the heavens, or even the whistling charge of a Tutherian  
anti-matter device.
>> 
>> All of these would have been preferable to Washuu, in place of this specific  
alarm that she had set against her mortal nemesis. Then again, anything  
that heralded the apocalypse of every being within ten galaxies would have  
that effect on a person; wouldn't it.
>> 
>> Despite the impending doom, the crimson haired genius walked at a sedate  
pace. More intriguing yet was the fact that she was wearing a smile on her  
face. The gesture could have been from the fact that Washuu was fully  
confident in her abilities to fend off the disaster, or it could have been  
from the image of her hands around Mihoshi's neck.  
Either way, this was Washuu, so what did it matter?
>> 
>> *****  
Splitting Heirs  
Chapter Five  
  
*****
>> 
>> Mihoshi, and the small black piglet at her side, punched, pulled, and,  
twisted every button in sight; hoping beyond hope that one of their frantic  
actions would stave off the inevitable. Both wept openly at the avid  
display of galactic destruction that a small, holographic Washuu was  
illustrating on the floating screen in front of them.
>> 
>> True, they couldn't understand a word the chibi-cartoon was saying; but the  
very life like animation of a galaxy of stars collapsing in on itself made  
the lesson very clear.
>> 
>> Mihoshi had experienced being sucked into a black hole before; while it had  
demonstrated to her that Tenchi really did care for her, she was very  
reluctant to repeat such a scary encounter again.
>> 
>> Ryouga, who had never come anywhere near the thought of total oblivion in  
his life, rightfully began to panic. This of course involved massive amounts  
of destruction as he desperately sought for a way to stop the looming doom.
>> 
>> Washuu's Gravometric Spatial Accelerator never stood a chance. It quickly  
fell in line with the Quantum Flux Balancer, on the soon to be deceased  
list.
>> 
>> When she finally arrived on the scene, Washuu was amazed that the giant  
machines actually seemed to be in one piece. A quaking mass of twisted  
metal ten stories tall, yes, but it still looked functional to some degree.  

>> 
>> Of course this whole image was shattered when the GSA promptly shuddered and  
imploded soundlessly. The QFB on the other hand went the opposite route,  
exploding outwards at the exact instant that the GSA imploded.
>> 
>> Time itself seemed to freeze and slowly start up again in slow motion, as  
too very different event horizons formed in opposition of each other. Time  
and space literally mingled, and for a brief instant, something akin to a  
mini-universe was born.
>> 
>> Washuu yawned. Been there. Done that.
>> 
>> The mini-universe began to slowly break down as time began to accelerate  
again. The red headed scientist was tempted to let Bubble Head get sucked  
into the baby black hole that was forming, if for no other reason than to  
teach her a lesson. She could always retrieve her later.right?
>> 
>> Washuu shook her head once and sighed. Time began to distort, and everything  
seemed to stretch as the tiny black hole began to extend outwards. Mihoshi  
screamed and Ryoga squealed, but the sound became drawn out as well through  
the time distortion. One note seemed to last forever.
>> 
>> Strangely though, Washuu seemed unaffected by any of the disastrous effects.
>> 
>> There wasn't enough time to wait for the blonde to get pulled into a  
time/space rip, not and save everyone else while she was at it. Besides,  
Pig Boy was there, hanging by the seat of Mihoshi's pants no less, and he  
hardly deserved such punishment. He had only trespassed after all, and  
accidentally at that.
>> 
>> No, she would have to be satisfied with the leverage of saving Mihoshi's  
life; it might be enough to keep her out of the lab for a week at least.  
More than enough time to research a new security system. Washuu began  
laughing maniacally, fortunately for everyone present all of the sound in  
the room was being distorted and drug into the ever-growing hole that the  
GSA and the QFB had occupied.
>> 
>> ******
>> 
>> The house shuddered once, to everyone's great discomfort.well, everyone  
except Kasumi that was.she was still thinking about the Gingerbread Men.  
Tenchi stood, layered in as much goo from the monster as his cousin had  
been, and walked over to where Ryoko and Ayeka were laying.
>> 
>> Careful examination of the pair relieved his tension, especially when they  
started growling at each other. He lingered by them for just a moment  
before moving over to where Akane stood. The destruction of the culinary  
monstrosity seemed totally anti-climactic, yet the unfolding drama between  
Ranma and his fiancée held a certain appeal for Tenchi.
>> 
>> Ranma seemed so much better with women than Tenchi.well, bolder at least.  
Tenchi hoped that he might be able to pick up some pointers from the brash  
young man. The fact that Ranma had stood up for himself was inspiring.  
Tenchi had always wanted to do something like that, to take control of his  
life back from all the insanity around him, but he knew that someone was  
going to get terribly hurt if he did.
>> 
>> Maybe someday, he would find a way to find the peace that he yearned for;  
without having to pay the high cost that was associated with his dream.
>> 
>> The lingering smell of the Jell-O monster dampened that notion however.  
Somehow, he knew that his problems would loiter very much like this stench.
>> 
>> "I'm going to get cleaned up." He said finally, feeling the weight of the  
world on his shoulders.
>> 
>> Ryoko brightened immediately and made a beeline for Washuu's lab. If she  
could somehow convince her egocentric mother to make the bath more communal,  
then she would be that much closer to her goal.
>> 
>> Her mind wrapped around the idea of burying her prissy rival under the  
mountain of love that she would give Tenchi. She lost herself in a little  
fantasy involving her would -be lover, never realizing that her forward  
momentum had ceased.
>> 
>> A very incensed Ayeka, who could readily read her rival's drooling  
intentions, clung resolutely to the back of Ryoko's dress. There was no way  
in Hell that she was going to let this.this.succubus near her Tenchi!
>> 
>> Had either woman been paying attention, they would have seen Misaki's eyes  
sparkle with joy. For Ayeka, the signs would have been clear; and even  
Ryoko would have realized that something unhealthy was playing out in the  
Queen's sparkling eyes.
>> 
>> Misaki's high-pitched squeal was more than enough to get everyone's  
attention; including the comatose Ranma, who bolted to his feet and into a  
fighting stance even before his eyes opened again. Ryoko and Ayeka found  
themselves clutching each other in abject terror as the blue haired queen  
wrapped each in an enthusiastic hug.
>> 
>> "Oooooh! A bath sounds delightful!" Both women paled at the implications,  
and did their best to break free of the woman's iron grip. Misaki's eyes  
were so teary that she barely registered the frantic struggling of her  
captives. "I haven't bathed with my babies in sooooo long!"
>> 
>> Ayeka nearly fainted in mortification as Misaki produced her favorite  
childhood bath toy presenting it for all to see. The long necked violet  
swan was rather cute with its large rolling eyes and goofy smile.
>> 
>> Ryoko would have laughed, had she not known the terrible consequence  
involved.
>> 
>> **************  
Emperor's flagship  
Orbiting Earth
>> 
>> "Detective First Class, Kiyone Makibi reporting for duty. Sir!" Kiyone  
saluted crisply before the Juraian Grand Admiral. She had never been on the  
bridge of the Emperor's ship, Ashigi, and felt more than a little  
overwhelmed.
>> 
>> "At ease Detective." Grand Admiral Obeyimi saluted absently, motioning for  
the young teal haired woman to sit across from him. "Tea?"
>> 
>> Kiyone nodded thankfully and melted into the soft cushions.
>> 
>> "How was your trip." The Grand Admiral asked politely.
>> 
>> "Faster than I expected." Kiyone admitted, accepting the tea a staff member  
poured for her. "The Academy's new Fold Drive is amazing. Akubi made the  
trip in a matter of minutes."
>> 
>> The Grand Admiral nodded quietly, trying to hide the frown that would voice  
his displeasure. Every time technology like this was achieved, someone  
ended up abusing it; leaving people like him to have to clean up the  
aftermath.
>> 
>> "I am pleased that you were able to arrive so quickly, Detective. I will  
assume that you have read the initial briefing?" Kiyone nodded, allowing  
her face to settle into her business mask. She liked the Grand Admiral's  
style: brief pleasantries, then straight to business.
>> 
>> "Good. Good. Now then, I would like you to ignore everything that you  
read."
>> 
>> The Detective's eyes bugged, before she was able to control herself. The  
light of Hope blossomed fully in her eyes as she looked at the Grand  
Admiral.
>> 
>> "You mean, that I won't." She choked up with emotion at the thought of a  
dream come true. ".I won't be assigned to that.that Menace?"
>> 
>> The Grand Admiral winced and coughed once into his fist.
>> 
>> "I am truly sorry Makibi-san. That is the only part of the assignment that  
remains in effect." Kiyone slumped as the fires of Hope were gutted.  
"However, you and your new partner will be receiving a promotion."
>> 
>> The Grand Admiral was glad to see that this assuaged Kiyone's broken spirit  
some. She lifted her tea to her lips and sipped, obviously trying to  
prepare herself for whatever charity that the powers that be had tossed her.  
The Grand Admiral smirked knowingly.
>> 
>> "But once you accept, there will be no turning back. Do you accept?" He was  
pleased that she nodded without hesitation. He nodded, pleased with her  
decision. "Welcome to the Royal Guard's Special Forces." Kiyone did what  
any normal person would do; she sprayed her tea all over the Grand Admiral.
>> 
>> "I'm so sorry Admiral!" She immediately grabbed a napkin and began cleaning  
the liquid from his face.
>> 
>> "Quite alright Detective. Quite alright." The Grand Admiral smiled wanly and  
fought off her attempts to mop his face. He had expected something like  
this to happen. Anyone that had been Mihoshi's partner for that long, had  
to come away scarred.
>> 
>> Soon, the mess was removed, and the Grand Admiral settled. Kiyone however  
was puzzling over the new assignment trying to make sense of it. Obeyimi  
watched the woman fitting the pieces together, but unable to come to any  
logical conclusion. She finally looked up at the Grand Admiral and sighed.
>> 
>> "I'm honored Grand Admiral for the appointment, but I have to ask: why me?  
The Royal Guard is strictly a Juraian outfit, and I am not Juraian. Neither  
is Mihoshi for that matter."
>> 
>> Obeyimi nodded and motioned for her to be silent. He looked around him and  
motioned for her to stand. "Walk with me."
>> 
>> Kiyone followed the Grand Admiral's lead and soon the pair found themselves  
on the Grand Admiral's ship, Myun. The lavish organic surroundings were  
nothing in comparison to the Emperor's ship, but Kiyone still felt a little  
uncomfortable.
>> 
>> "Please detective." Obeyimi motioned for his guest to seat herself in the  
comfortable couch across from him.
>> 
>> "Thank you." She said absently as she sat on the edge of the couch.  
"Permission to speak freely sir?" He nodded his consent. "Is security so  
bad?"
>> 
>> "Times such as these are never easy Detective." Obeyimi frowned and sighed.  
"Since the Council read a certain report filed by your partner, Jurai has  
never been the same."
>> 
>> "Report sir?" Kiyone was confused. She thought that she had read all of  
Mihoshi's current reports. It had been mind numbing, but Kiyone hadn't read  
anything out of the ordinary.
>> 
>> The Grand Admiral stood turned himself slightly away from Kiyone. "Myun,  
please display Lord Tenchi's battle with Kagato."
>> 
>> Kiyone frowned at the mention of "Lord Tenchi". She hadn't heard of anyone  
in court by that name, let alone his name in Mihoshi's report about the  
Kagato incident. A large movie began playing itself out with characters  
that weren't familiar to her. It was a magnificent battle, and remarkably  
one sided. Kagato had the upper hand, and when all had been lost.Kiyone's  
eyes bugged.
>> 
>> "No way!"
>> 
>> "That's exactly what I said." The Admiral said. "The boy was totally cut  
off from Tsunami, and yet he created the Light Hawk Wings." Kiyone could  
only boggle as the boy on the screen won the duel, and apparently instantly  
regenerated a fatal wound. The fact that the Souja had been cut in twain  
wasn't lost on her. She sank back into the couch and put her hand to her  
head.
>> 
>> "What's this all got to do with me?" She said hoarsely.
>> 
>> Obeyimi smiled as he returned to his seat. "I've been authorized to tell  
you this, but you must understand that it cannot leave this room." Kiyone  
nodded and sat forward again.
>> 
>> "The Lady Funaho has received various reports that a coup is being staged."  
The former Galaxy Police Operative cursed under her breath. "Most of the  
information is hearsay, but when you put enough information together it soon  
becomes a cohesive whole."
>> 
>> "How many people know?" She asked.
>> 
>> "Five. You, myself, the Emperor, and his wives." The Admiral said gravely.  
Kiyone again wondered why she had been assigned to this detail; and, as if  
he had read her mind, Obeyimi smiled. "You've had an exemplary career to  
date Detective. And with your familiarity with Detective Kuramitsu's  
operating procedure will make you a valuable asset to this assignment."
>> 
>> Kiyone grimaced, as if a bad taste had entered her mouth. "And just what is  
this assignment?" Her tone couldn't hide the displeasure she felt, just as  
her body couldn't help but shiver at the serious look that the Admiral gave  
her.
>> 
>> "To guard Lord Tenchi, the Crown Prince of Jurai."
>> 
>> Kiyone felt a faint tremor of fear pass through her. What in the world was  
she going to protect a kid that could generate his own Light Hawk Wings  
from? Somehow, she had the intense feeling that it was Mihoshi..
>> 
>> **************  
The Dimensional Baths  
Masaki home
>> 
>> "I must say Yosho, I'm impressed."
>> 
>> If there was one thing that the former Crown Prince of Jurai had not been  
expecting, it was the honest approval in his father's voice.
>> 
>> "Father?"
>> 
>> "Ranma." Azusa said simply. "The boy's a formidable warrior, in spite of  
your neglect." Yosho frowned but allowed himself to sink into the warm  
water a little further, rather than rise to the veiled insult. Azusa wasn't  
intent on being so passive. "Why haven't you taught him yet?"
>> 
>> "There was no need." Yosho said calmly. "Tenchi was the one bearing the  
burden of honor, and I felt it best to let Ranma live his own life."
>> 
>> Azusa snorted. "Some life."
>> 
>> Yosho looked ashamed but hid it behind a thoughtful mask.
>> 
>> "Indeed. It made him what he is today." Yosho said pointedly, effectively  
dousing his father's steam. For a long time the pair refused to speak at  
all, until finally Azusa broke the silence.
>> 
>> "Why Tenchi?"
>> 
>> Yosho shrugged. "Convenience I suppose. Nodoka and I did not part well;  
seeing Ranma was difficult at best." The silence dragged on longer this  
time around. "Why do you hate the boy so much?" Yosho finally asked.
>> 
>> Azusa mimicked his son's gesture. "Convenience I suppose." He smirked at  
his son, and then laid a warm cloth over his eyes. "He wasn't you. He was a  
child that I'd never met, who was more powerful than any king in the history  
of Jurai. How would you react?"
>> 
>> Yosho could only look at his father in shock. Never had he dared to admit  
so much. It stunned the former Crown Prince; so much so, that the pair  
simply sat in uncomfortable silence.
>> 
>> **************  
Washuu's lab
>> 
>> "Well Bubblehead, it looks like your fat's out of the fire." Washuu turned  
to regard the blonde haired wonder, only to find that the flighty menace had  
disappeared along with the little black pig. A sudden fear gripped her  
heart, as she thought about Mihoshi loose in the rest of the lab.
>> 
>> "Computer track Ryouga's bio-signature." The red haired genius walked  
calmly through the fantastic lab.
>> 
>> [Unable to comply Washuu-chan. Anomalous bio-signature associated to life  
form designate: Ryouga, is no longer present within the confines of the  
laboratory.]
>> 
>> Washuu tapped her lips and smiled, intrigued. "Scan the house and grounds  
please."
>> 
>> [Anomalous bio-signature associated to life form designate: Ryouga, is no  
longer present within the confines of the house proper, or the surrounding  
grounds.]
>> 
>> "Hmmm. Twenty five mile radius on the scan, and nothing turns up.." Washuu  
was thoroughly intrigued now. Could the kid have teleported? Unlikely.  
Could Mihoshi have teleported? Washuu didn't think that Mihoshi had the  
technology to teleport that far.
>> 
>> Yukinojo was at the bottom of the lake again, affecting repairs.and Ryouga  
would have been picked up on the scan at that close of range..
>> 
>> "Full cycle scan please. Inform me when you have a match."
>> 
>> [Yes, Washuu-chan.]
>> 
>> Poor Ryouga. Washuu clapped her hands together and said a prayer for the  
kid. Knowing the Galaxy Police operative the way she did, Washuu knew that  
the boy was going to need all the help he could get.
>> 
>> No sense in crying over spilt milk. She had guests to attend to.
>> 
>> **************
>> 
>> Ukuyo tried her best not to cry. Really. But when a loud speaker starts  
blaring "Mihoshi you idiot!", in a tone that is anything but comforting; you  
start to worry. When a screen appears above your head and starts to  
illustrate just how you were going to die.coupled with a rapid countdown to  
said death..
>> 
>> Well, Shampoo herself had broken down and started crying. Not that the  
Amazon turned cat would ever admit it.but hey, it happened.
>> 
>> "Hi there!" A cute voice said cheerily. "How are you feeling?" Ukyo's  
eyes bugged as Washuu's face suddenly appeared in her restricted vision.  
She bucked against the restraints, in a frantic attempt to free herself, but  
was unable to budge her bonds.
>> 
>> "Pretty scary, huh?" The scientist asked as a holoterminal appeared.  
Shampoo meowed indifferently, but Ukyo could only quiver with fear. "Well,  
nothing to worry about. The danger's all in the past now."
>> 
>> From the looks that Ukyo and Shampoo shared, neither felt that this was  
true. Washuu pressed some buttons on her terminal, and Ukyo's bonds  
disappeared.
>> 
>> "There you go! All better!" Washuu said cheerily.
>> 
>> The okonomiyaki chef could only blink; for fear that this was a dream. More  
buttons were typed, and Shampoo's little prison disappeared; then the small  
purple cat was virtually drowned by a deluge of hot water.
>> 
>> "Aiya!" The purple haired Amazon grew to her normal proportions, naked but  
grateful to be free and mobile again.
>> 
>> "Feeling better?" Washuu asked with a grin. Shampoo nodded, yet couldn't  
help but shiver. Her host took one look at the sorry looking pair and  
tapped another key on her terminal, producing two piles of clothing and a  
pair of buckets filled with bathing accessories.
>> 
>> Ukyo finally mustered the strength and courage to speak. "Wh.why are you  
being so nice to us?"
>> 
>> Washuu looked at her and shrugged. "I tried being nice from the start, but  
someone had a potty mouth and wouldn't listen to reason." The chef bristled  
but found the restraint to keep her mouth shut. "Everything else was  
routine. I can't have foreign germs running amuck in my lab." She paused  
to tap her lips thoughtfully.
>> 
>> "The last time that happened, a whole star system was wiped out. Mutant  
viruses are fun only so long as they're controllable." She winked at  
Shampoo and smiled roguishly. "Especially when they turn someone's skin  
blue, and can tattoo 'I love Washuu-chan' across someone's butt!" There  
were members of the Royal Academy that still hadn't figured out how to  
remove the sentimental graffiti from their posteriors.
>> 
>> Shampoo grimaced, and swallowed.
>> 
>> "Now then, do you guys want to get cleaned up or not?" The pair started to  
follow their guide up a large, sloping ramp that opened up to be a wide  
balcony over looking an immense botanical garden.
>> 
>> "It's beautiful." Ukyo said in awe. Shampoo could only nod her head.
>> 
>> "Thanks." Washuu said, preening herself.
>> 
>> "Hey! Where Pig-boy?" Shampoo asked when she finally noticed that the Lost  
Boy was missing.
>> 
>> Washuu shrugged. "Last I saw of him, he was with the Bubblehead. From  
there, I can only guess." Ukyo shrugged, and stared down at the garden  
longingly. Shampoo's reaction was much the same, only less concerned. The  
scientist noted that this news neither unsettled nor surprised her guests.
>> 
>> "Well, come on. The bath's likely to be crowded tonight, and if we don't  
hurry Ryoko will drink all the booze."  
Shampoo watched the red head walk away, and immediately grabbed Ukyo's arm.  
There was no way that she was going to be stuck with this woman alone. No  
way in Hell!
>> 
>> **************  
Thystys, Port of Kings  
Jurai
>> 
>> Admiral Tozin debarked from the Johei amongst his retinue and moved forward  
towards the quay. His magnificent ship dwarfed the small cruisers that lay  
docked around it. It was a sight that filled him with pride, and sorrow as  
he moved away from the jetty and into the main thoroughfares of Thystys.
>> 
>> Come this time next week, Johei would be dead along with the rest of the  
Juraian fleet; and with that fleet, so too would fall the Royal trash that  
had ruined Jurai. Tozin smiled grimly as he entered his favorite  
restaurant. He scanned the crowd until he found his unwitting operative,  
seated of all places at the Admiral's customary table.
>> 
>> The fool.
>> 
>> The Admiral watched as a waitress calmly addressed the man. Empty bottles  
were strewn everywhere in front of him, and clattered noisily as he jostled  
the table. Tozin had to admit that he appreciated the show that the man was  
putting on; it made everything so much easier.
>> 
>> The man at the table roared incoherently and stood drunkenly, sending  
bottles in every direction. People, alien and otherwise turned to regard  
the scene with mixed interest. The poor waitress squealed, but to her  
credit held her ground. It was time for Tozin to take the matter in hand.
>> 
>> "Is there a problem Kei?" His deep voice was quiet and controlled, but it  
managed to cut through the drunk's rage quick enough. The waitress bit her  
lip in frustration and curtsied to the Admiral.
>> 
>> "I'm terribly sorry Admiral." She said, bobbing again. "I tried moving him  
but he insisted that it would be alright with you."
>> 
>> "Not to worry Kei. I know the man from Court. Bring me my usual and  
something stiff enough to clear Lord Segota's head here." Tozin smiled at  
the young woman with what little warmth that he could muster before sending  
her away.
>> 
>> "I like my h.head thish way." Segota slurred.
>> 
>> "Then, dear old friend, if you wish to keep it I would suggest that you sit  
down and shut up." Tozin growled under his breath. Segota fell sloppily  
into his chair, whether by designed obedience or simply spirit-induced  
vertigo, Tozin didn't know.
>> 
>> "The ol'bashtard had a dreem Tozhin." Segota said moodily. His voice was  
hushed and filled with shame. "Shaid tha' I be.betrayed Jhurai."
>> 
>> Tozin frowned and laced his fingers in front of his mouth.
>> 
>> "Have you?" He asked softly.
>> 
>> "NEVER!" Segota cried as he shakily took to his feet. A hundred pair of  
eyes turned on him and the former son of Gotan quieted self-consciously.  
"Never!" He hissed as he sat down again.
>> 
>> "The why the drama?"
>> 
>> Segota fell into a deep silence; a look of utter defeat filled his eyes.
>> 
>> "Why Tozhin? Why'd you take the virus?"
>> 
>> Tozin felt something akin to fear well in his heart.
>> 
>> "What are you implying Segota?" The Admiral's eyes narrowed meaningfully.  
"Are you accusing me of theft?"
>> 
>> Segota reached across the table and grabbed the Admiral's shirt. "Don' toy  
wi' me Tozin! You were th' only other person tha' knew 'bout the virus! Now  
tell me wha' you did wi' it!"
>> 
>> Tozin's steepled hands didn't move, but a smile did grow on his face in  
spite of Segota's foul breath. With a headiness that he hadn't felt in  
years, the Admiral answered the scientist's question.
>> 
>> "I'm giving it to Tsunami dear boy."
>> 
>> Segota's face drained of color, but his body reacted to a sudden welling of  
rage. Tozin went flying as Segota called upon his royal heritage. Energy  
danced around him angrily as he rounded on the fallen foe.
>> 
>> He was given no opportunity to follow through with the rest of his attack  
though, as the Guard made themselves known. They rushed him, forcing him to  
lash out viciously as he made good his escape through the kitchen.
>> 
>> Tozin frowned and wiped the blood from his lip. A loose end was dangling,  
but if Tozin had his way, then Segota was as good as dead. The guards  
helped the Admiral to his feet, and helped clean him off.
>> 
>> "If what the man confessed was true, then Lord Segota has committed a great  
act of terrorism against Jurai Captain. Worse than the Pirate's raid! I  
want him arrested and brought before a tribunal before the night is out to  
determine the veracity of his claim.
>> 
>> The Captain saluted crisply and pushed out onto the street. Tozin smiled to  
himself knowingly.  
  
Phase one and two; complete. Time to move forward with the next step.
>> 
>> **************  
The Baths  
Misaki Home
>> 
>> "Scrubby! Scrubby! With all my lovey!" Misaki's cheerful, sweet, voice  
echoed throughout the floating baths causing four of the women to grit their  
teeth and regret their decisions to join in on "the fun". Nabiki  
especially. This was one of those "never do again.ever.no matter how much  
they try to pay you!" moments.
>> 
>> Poor Ayeka had to giggle inanely as her mother thoroughly scrubbed her hair.  
The look on her face was flat and lifeless though, despite the veneer of  
happiness that her she voiced. Sasami on the other hand, winced, dreading  
her turn to be tended to. Ryoko just looked ill.
>> 
>> Akane wasn't sure how to react. She had snickered once, but the frantic and  
terribly fearful look that Ryoko had thrown her, silenced the humor  
instantly. So here she was, soaking in the mammoth.pool, and trying to get  
a handle on the surreal turn that her life had taken.
>> 
>> She had to smile at that.
>> 
>> Ranma had done it to her again. Just when she had gotten used to the status  
quo, he had to go and change all the rules again. He wasn't Ranma the  
Uber-annoying Martial Artist any more; now he was Ranma the Alien Prince.and  
her "fiancée" to boot. Did that make her a princess?
>> 
>> She supposed it did at that. Go figure. How many would-be princes had  
kidnapped her? Only to find out that the rough and tumble Jerk that she had  
been saddled with was a prince all along. Prince Charming.under her nose  
all along!
>> 
>> The irony made her want to chuckle.
>> 
>> Now if the Putz would only act like a prince, everything would be perfect.  
Her earlier confrontation with Ranma drifted through her mind as she soaked  
in the much-needed warmth. She could see how and where things had gone  
wrong, but she couldn't see how she could have approached the situation  
differently.
>> 
>> "How are you feeling Akane-chan?" Funaho's voice cut through Misaki's  
caterwauling surprisingly well. Akane lifted her eyes up to meet the gaze  
of the First Queen of Jurai.
>> 
>> "I'm fine your Majesty." Akane said, hurriedly composing herself in what  
she hoped was proper decorum. She'd never bathed with a Queen before.
>> 
>> "Please, Akane. You may call me Funaho when we are not in the public eye."  
Funaho smiled warmly as Akane relaxed. "You are thinking about Ranma, aren'  
t you?" The question was more of a statement.
>> 
>> "I guess." Akane said self-consciously.
>> 
>> "He frustrates you."
>> 
>> Akane couldn't help but laugh in response to the question, drawing the  
attention of everyone in the room.
>> 
>> "And yet," Funaho continued. "You cannot help but love him."
>> 
>> The youngest Tendo blinked at the statement, and then she started to fidget  
uncomfortably. There was no escaping the pointed statement, or the truth  
for that matter. Akane knew from the heat her face was giving off that her  
answer was already plastered on her face.
>> 
>> She just wished that everyone would stop staring at her.
>> 
>> "Well?" Ryoko's crass voice broke through the uncomfortable silence,  
demanding a response.
>> 
>> "Mind your business monster woman." Ayeka, bless her heart, came to Akane's  
defense. "Lady Akane's love life is no concern of yours!"
>> 
>> "What love life?" Ryoko ribbed. "From what I saw, lover boy wanted nothing  
to do with 'Red' here. Who'd want to be nagged to death anyway?"
>> 
>> Akane looked up at Ryoko in shock, and not for the first time felt her heart  
clench in fear. She was right after all. Who in their right mind would want  
to be nagged? Akane's face fell as she started to realize what she had been  
doing to Ranma.
>> 
>> "That is quite enough Ryoko!" Ayeka shouted, slipping out of her mother's  
grasp.
>> 
>> "Hey! Ease off Princess! I'm just making an observation." There was no  
way that the former Space Pirate was going to pick a fight with Misaki in  
the room.
>> 
>> "As if you were one to be giving advice!" Ayeka sneered.
>> 
>> "Like you ever could! At least I've made it to Tenchi's bed!" Ryoko  
countered. Every ear seemed to wiggle in anticipation of hearing more  
details.
>> 
>> "You threw yourself on him when he woke up you slut!"
>> 
>> "At least I'm not afraid to make a move!"
>> 
>> Sparks were literally flying, causing a great deal of concern for those that  
were in the water. Ayeka and Ryoko were tossing insults back and forth  
so liberally, that no one noticed a tearful Akane start towards the other end  
of the pool. Nor did they notice that the door had admitted a very naked,  
and very confused...male Ranma.
>> 
>> Well, one person noticed.
>> 
>> "Ranma!" Nodoka's elated voice cut through the noise, silencing the  
escalating battle. She had never hoped that he would be so bold as this!  
Her son was such a manly man!
>> 
>> **************
>> 
>> Ranma blinked in shock and tried to cover himself with his wash bucket.
>> 
>> Everywhere that he looked, there was another naked body. He tried to step  
back and open the door, but for some reason it wouldn't open. Fear settled  
in the pit of his stomach as he caught sight of Ayeka and Ryoko glaring at  
him.or was angry leering more appropriate?
>> 
>> He started kicking the door, hoping to break through the barrier and run to  
safety.
>> 
>> He looked back and noticed Nabiki lick her lips. Oh, crap! The last time  
that he'd seen that look was when the economics club had told Nabiki that  
she was a two-bit fleece. She'd taught them proper respect, and it had only  
cost them two years of service and one year of allowance. Ranma had a  
feeling that this was going to cost him a whole lot more than he could pay.
>> 
>> He whimpered as Kasumi scowled at him. She would make him eat Akane's  
cooking! He just knew it! But the one thing that made Ranma want to cry  
was the cold, neutral look in Akane's eyes. Had she been crying? That was  
the worst. It wasn't his fault that she was half way out of the bath! It  
wasn't his fault! He had gone in the right door! It had plainly said "Men"  
. He had read the freaking sign three times!
>> 
>> Oh, he was sooo dead! She was going to pound him!
>> 
>> Why him? Why did this always happen to him?
>> 
>> Damnit! He had gone through the right door!
>> 
>> Providence seemed to smile on the poor fool, as the door opened. Escape was  
a step away and Ranma acted quickly to take it. Unfortunately, as the  
frantic martial artist tried to make good on his getaway, he collided with  
three women coming into the bath.
>> 
>> **************
>> 
>> Akane planted her face in her hand as Ranma collided with Washuu and two  
shadowy figures. The result was rather dynamic as the bodies rolled further  
into the bath, rather than out of it. Towels and bathing supplies were  
thrown about wildly as poor Ranma did his best to escape the inevitable.
>> 
>> She had seen the look of confusion on his face, and could see the mistake  
was genuine. She watched the rolling figures edging closer to the warm pool  
of water, and decided that she might as well help drag his carcass out of  
here when everyone inevitably beat the tar out of him.
>> 
>> "Jackass! Watch where you're grabbing!" Akane jolted when she heard that  
familiar, yet unwelcome voice.
>> 
>> "Aiya! Pervert no touch there!" The second angry voice made Akane wince.
>> 
>> "Oh! Ranma!" Washuu squealed. "You naughty boy!"
>> 
>> The room seemed to halt as the knot of rolling bodies stopped at the edge of  
the bath. Akane growled, as all three young women seemed to dominate a  
whimpering Ranma. Everyone seemed to be naked as the day that they were  
born.
>> 
>> Shampoo cried out her joy and glomped the object of her affection, earning  
her a solid hit from Ukyo that sent her flying into the main bath with a  
loud splash. Her desperate teary-eyed face took Akane back for a moment, as  
Ukyo smothered Ranma with kisses, thanking him for coming to her rescue.
>> 
>> But the youngest Tendo began to glow visibly as Ukyo gave Ranma a rather  
lengthy.award-winning kiss. Washuu and the others sensed the danger and  
somehow managed to huddle together at the far end of the pool.even Ryoko.
>> 
>> **************
>> 
>> Ukyo was in heaven! Her Ranma had come to save her from that wicked mad  
scientist! He was naked, which was a curious bonus that made the  
okonomiyaki chef wonder if this was all some surreal dream.
>> 
>> Which made a certain amount of sense. Washuu was just too unreal to be  
real. Even after everything that Ukyo had seen in her life. And if this  
was a dream then she could indulge herself a little right? Mmmmm. Yes. She  
could almost feel Ranma's heart beating faster as she kissed him.
>> 
>> Wait a minute! She could feel his heart beating faster! Ukyo's eyes flared  
opened, and took in Ranma's catatonic.yet strangely blissful stare. He was  
really here! It wasn't a dream! A little squeal of pleasure sounded from  
her lip lock with Ranma, as she re-doubled her efforts. The cold shadow  
that fell over her suddenly changed the heavenly dream into a living  
nightmare.
>> 
>> Ukyo reluctantly came up for air and looked at the hazy blue aura that  
surrounded Akane and almost begged for mercy. Almost but not quite.  
Instead, she wrapped her arms around Ranma possessively, clutching him like  
a life preserver.  
  
Akane mouthed one word that sent shivers down the chef's spine.
>> 
>> "Mine."
>> 
>> **************  
Emperor's flagship  
Orbiting Earth
>> 
>> Knohet emerged from the Galaxy Police shuttle, in the form of a harmless  
gas. He had finally made it to his destination unchallenged, and in a few  
hours time Azusa would be dead and Washuu would be on her way to Tokimi.
>> 
>> The gaseous cloud began to solidify, becoming a small insect that could  
easily slip unnoticed into a transport beam. All that the megamorph had to  
do was wait for someone to transport down to the planet.
>> 
>> And if they didn't.he would send himself.
>> 
>> **************  
The Baths  
Masaki Shrine
>> 
>> The men's bath seemed to rock with a tremendous blow, causing Tenchi to fall  
off the small stool where he was soaping himself. Smaller explosions seemed  
to happen in rapid succession, making the water of the bath splash over the  
rim of the pool.
>> 
>> He looked to his grandfathers as he scrambled for his towel, and noted wryly  
that both were staring at something near the door. Tenchi tracked their  
gaze and found himself looking at a very nubile, and very naked young woman  
with red hair.
>> 
>> She had heavy bruises decorating her body, and her fiery red hair was  
definitely smoking. Most surprising of all were the many slap marks layered  
on her face. Tenchi clutched his nose to stem the flow of blood that  
threatened to come.
>> 
>> Ranma-chan slowly turned to face the leering faces of her grandfathers.  
Tenchi shivered and tried to look away without blushing too much. Such a  
small act, but one that saved him a world of hurt in the long run.
>> 
>> If only Yosho hadn't asked Ranma for a date, then the bath may have  
survived.
>> 
>> **************  
Dawn  
Masaki home
>> 
>> The night passed uneventfully for all involved, save for the small, yet  
explosive altercation in the men's side of the onsen. Ranma took exception  
to being oogled by a bunch of dirty old men, and had made that point very  
clear.
>> 
>> It had been a long time since Azusa had been on the receiving end of  
anything remotely painful, and his respect for his grandson's.er, daughter'  
s.uh, person's prowess went up another notch.
>> 
>> "He's something isn't he?" Funaho's soft voice drifted to Azusa's ears on a  
gentle breeze. The scent of Hymeron tea followed soon after.
>> 
>> "Hmmm." The Emperor nodded, looking out over the quiet lake, from his seat  
on the dock. The herbal pack on his eye was doing wonders for the swelling,  
but the black eye was going to be there for a while; unless of course he  
braved going back to his ship. The thought of trying to explain this to the  
Royal Physician was enough to help Azua endure the bruise.
>> 
>> "I was hoping that he would truly manifest, instead of just tapping the  
well." The King of Juari looked at his wife askance, and realized that she  
wasn't joking! "Everything happens in it's own time I suppose. Still, I  
was sure that Washuu was going to have an episode then and there. She kept  
going on and on about the boy's readings, and cursing that her bath would  
need to be rebuilt."
>> 
>> The smile in her voice belied the tension that they both felt. She settled  
down beside her husband and set the tea service down next to her, then  
poured her husband a cup. "The poor woman didn't know whether to hug Ranma  
or spank him."
>> 
>> "It was just energy, Funaho." Azusa said grumpily. "There's nothing to say  
that Ranma will turn out to be like Tenchi." He sighed as he took the cup  
and inhaled the rich scent, allowing it to easy the tension from his  
shoulders.
>> 
>> "The fact that the boy is focusing such high concentrations of energy,  
without the need for a focus means." She started enthusiastically.
>> 
>> "Nothing." Azusa cut his wife off, earning him a cross glance. "For all we  
know it could be something else entirely, an energy form unique to this  
planet. The youngest Tendo girl displays an incredible amount of energy."  
Azusa was intent on proving his wife wrong. He knew that she was right, but  
couldn't bring himself to accept it.
>> 
>> And for the life of him, he couldn't understand why.
>> 
>> "So test him." Funaho said coolly. "It's obvious that you like the boy.  
Take him up to the ship and get him away from the planet. Bond." she made an  
idle gesture with her free hand. "Or whatever you want to call it."
>> 
>> "We just met the boy. Don't you think that it's a bit soon for all of  
that?" He sipped his tea again, leaning his head against one of the dock  
posts. "He's just learned of his heritage, and after the display that he  
showed last night with the Tendo girl." Funaho was silent for a time,  
watching the dancing waves play across the lake's surface.
>> 
>> "Good heavens man! The boy is a younger version of you all over again!" She  
said in exasperation. "It's like watching Misaki and I all over again. And  
like it or not Ayeka and Ryoko treat Tenchi the same way. You make excuses  
for not supporting Tenchi on the throne, and now you flounder with Ranma."  
Funaho sighed and looked out over the lake, trying to calm her frustration.  
"Make up your mind."
>> 
>> Azusa actually chuckled. "They're both have my irresistible charm don't  
they?"
>> 
>> Funaho snorted and then fell silent. The sound of a cricket sounded nearby  
breaking the tenuous peace.
>> 
>> "Auspicious is it not?" She said at last. Azusa looked at his wife from  
the corner of his eye.
>> 
>> "How so?" He knew where she was taking this, and tried his best to act  
ignorant; out of sight, out of mind.that was the best attitude to adopt now.
>> 
>> She leveled him with a look that immediately set him on edge. "We have two  
young men, both in direct line for the throne now that Yosho has abdicated.  
One can generate the Wings of the Light Hawk, and the other could  
potentially be just as powerful. The timing is terribly suspect."
>> 
>> By the blank look on her husband's face, Funaho knew that the man was  
feigning ignorance. She would play his game, but only so far. Plausible  
deniability was well and good in some circumstances, but their current  
dilemma was fragile at best. Too much was at stake for her to let Azusa's  
pride to run unchecked. "Do you mean to tell me that you haven't read this  
week's reports?"
>> 
>> "Well.uhm, that is to say." He hemmed.
>> 
>> "AZUSA!" She wasn't sure if he was playing now or not.
>> 
>> "What! I've been busy!" He backed against the dock post.
>> 
>> "Planning on how best to get our son back on the throne no doubt!" Her eyes  
narrowed dangerously. He wasn't playing! He hadn't read the latest  
reports! "Really Azusa! How could you dump this mess on Yosho and the  
boys!"
>> 
>> "I'm not dumping this on anyone!" He countered. "I've all but lost the  
Senate, and the Guild Congress has all but declared themselves independent.  
The PLF is becoming a force that will rival even the Navy's power. These  
are dark times Funaho!" He threw his hands up hopelessly. "We need a  
miracle.something to inspire the people again; something that will restore  
confidences." Azusa sighed and turned back to watching the lake. "You know  
as well as I that if someone doesn't unify them, the Empire will crumble.  
They loved Yosho."
>> 
>> "But he abandoned them." She replied.
>> 
>> Azusa sighed and set his teacup aside. "Yes, he did. And Ayeka and Sasami  
too. I can't help but feel that all of these problems revolve around their  
departures. The people have lost faith in us. And it is all because I wasn'  
t a good father."
>> 
>> Funaho laid her head on her husband's shoulder and hugged his arm. She had  
no words to offer him that would comfort the weight he carried, nor ease his  
fears. All that she could do was hold him, and pray for the best.
>> 
>> Azusa hoped, no, prayed that Ranma and Tenchi could do what he and his son  
could not. Tsunami had chosen them, and she would support them, but Azusa  
was afraid of what this would do to the Empire.
>> 
>> ***********
>> 
>> Misaki had suggested that Nodoka take blankets out to Azusa and Funaho,  
while sasami and Kasumi finished up breakfast. Naturally Ayeka had  
volunteered to help, and it had nothing to do with the warning looks that  
the First Princess of Jurai was receiving from the other women.
>> 
>> Not at all.
>> 
>> She just needed to escape her mother's good intentions for at least a little  
while; she might even be able to keep her sanity intact until Ryoko woke up.  
She hadn't expected to walk in on such a revealing conversation.
>> 
>> "You know as well as I that if someone doesn't unify them, the Empire will  
crumble. They loved Yosho." Her father's words shocked her so much that her  
forward momentum halted. Nodoka made as if to leave, afraid of  
eavesdropping further, but Ayeka halted her niece.
>> 
>> "But he abandoned them." Funaho replied. The comment cut Ayeka's soul, for  
she knew it to be true. Yosho had selfishly run away from his duty.
>> 
>> Azusa sighed and set his teacup aside. She could see the way that her  
father's shoulders slumped, and somehow she knew what was coming. She  
wanted to run, rather than hear those words, but some perverse need held her  
rooted to the spot.
>> 
>> "Yes, he did. And Ayeka and Sasami too. I can't help but feel that all of  
these problems revolve around their departures. The people have lost faith  
in us. And it is all because I wasn't a good father."
>> 
>> Ayeka's voice caught in her throat as she remembered all of the wonderful  
things that her father had done for her. All the demons that he had slayed,  
real or imagined. He had liberated so many worlds, and brought peace to  
countless others. Her father.the gruff man that had always made time for  
her when she was troubled.
>> 
>> A sob escaped her lips, drawing the attention of her parents.
>> 
>> "Ayeka?" Azusa looked up in surprise to see his baby girl hide her face in  
shame.
>> 
>> "I.I am.I am sorry Father!" She sobbed uncontrollably and dropped her  
blanket, to hide her face from the man that she had so selfishly betrayed.
>> 
>> "Ayeka." Azusa stood quickly, and reached for his daughter.
>> 
>> She couldn't stand the love that, even now, echoed in his words. She had  
betrayed her family and her people, all because of some lovesick quest! How  
could she have been so blind! How many had suffered these last seven  
hundred years because of her?
>> 
>> "Ayeka please.try to understand." Funaho tried to soothe her stepdaughter's  
anguish. "Things aren't as bad as they seem."
>> 
>> Ayeka pulled her hands from in front of her face and bit her trembling lip.  
The pain that she felt was raw on her face. "Please Funaho, don't lie."  
She couldn't face them any more; their sad, pitying eyes were just too much  
to bear. So she turned and fled, leaving Nodoka alone with her  
grandparents.
>> 
>> "Ayeka!" Azusa started to follow, but was pulled up short by his wife. He  
looked at her in frustration, hoping that she would relent. Funaho shook  
her head once then looked to her granddaughter. Azusa followed her gaze and  
looked at the young woman before him.
>> 
>> Nodoka bowed deeply before the Emperor, and held that pose. "Forgive us  
Grandfather. We thought the air by the water would be chilly.. We didn't  
mean to eavesdrop on your conversation."
>> 
>> Funaho nudged her husband forward when he didn't immediately acknowledge  
their granddaughter. He looked at her askance, then stepped forward and  
placed his hand on Nodoka's shoulder. Funaho motioned him forward  
impatiently as she took off after Ayeka.
>> 
>> "There is nothing to forgive Granddaughter." He placed an arm around Nodoka  
's shoulders awkwardly and led her back to the dock. "Problems of state are  
always a minefield, that must be navigated cautiously. Goddess willing,  
everything will be fine."
>> 
>> Nodoka wrapped the blanket that she had been carrying around Azusa's  
shoulders, before settling down next to him.
>> 
>> "And if everything is not alright?" She asked tentatively.
>> 
>> Azusa frowned, unsure of how to respond. "Let us speak of happier things  
granddaughter. Tell me about yourself." Nodoka began hesitantly, speaking  
of her son almost exclusively, but soon Azusa had steered his son's daughter  
to speaking about her past. She regaled the Emperor with wild tales about  
her childhood, and growing up with her mother and sister.
>> 
>> For a time, Azusa was transported into the past, to meet the daughter-in-law  
that he had never met. He decided that she was the type of woman that he  
would have approved of.
>> 
>> **************  
The Hall of Trees  
Jurai's Royal Palace
>> 
>> Kagumo had been head of the Royal Garden for nearly fifteen thousand years.  
He was old and grouchy, but well loved by all. His family had been  
entrusted with the care of the young, un-joined trees, as well as for  
Tsunami for as long as he could remember. It had been Kagumo that had found  
Princess Sasami after the Pirate's Raid. And it was he that had carried her  
to her mother's arms.
>> 
>> The Royal Trees loved Kagumo for his loving heart, which is why he had lived  
as long as he did he supposed. When questioned about his relationship with  
the Trees, the old man would simply smile and make a comment about a good  
pair of broken in boots.
>> 
>> Good things don't last forever. The gardener knew that better than anyone.  
He'd married six times over the course of his life, and unfortunately  
outlived every one of his wives. And today, on the anniversary of his first  
love's death, he felt each of those fifteen thousand years weighing him  
down.
>> 
>> Hello Kagumo. Tsunami's voice was sweet and filled him with a wonderful  
sense of peace.
>> 
>> "Hello Goddess." The smell of her bark hit him even as he materialized on  
her platform.
>> 
>> How are you today?
>> 
>> "Tired Goddess. Very tired." He smiled weakly up at the tree and sat down  
beside her trunk. He sneezed once, and knuckled his nose slowly. "I think I  
may be coming down with a cold."
>> 
>> You should rest Kagumo. Tsunami said fondly. Her leaves rustled softly as  
the man closed his wrinkled eyes.
>> 
>> ".rest.sounds.nice."
>> 
>> Would you like to see them again Kagumo? Nana? Jhu? Rhes?Yuko?
>> 
>> The old man smiled and chuckled deeply. "Don't forget Tomi and Fuu." His  
breathing started to become more labored. "They'd.they'd kill me if.if I  
forgot.them.." He sighed once, and then his spirit left him.
>> 
>> One after the other, the trees exploded with light signaling the passing of  
one of their favored sons. The light pierced the heavens and all of Jurai  
seemed to glow, mourning the death of Kagumo.
>> 
>> In the port of Thystys, Tozin smiled cruelly into his drink. Phase three  
complete: the package had been delivered. Soon, the old chapter would come  
to a close, and a new one would begin. All he had to do was wait patiently  
for Segota's virus to begin its work.
>> 
>> **************  
End Chapter Five


	6. Splitting Heirs Chapter Six

Splitting Heirs  
By Jeffrey Vasquez

**Disclaimer**:

"Ranma 1/2" was created by Takahashi Rumiko, and is licensed to

Shogakukan Inc., Kitty, Fuji TV, and Viz Communications Inc.

"Tenchi Muyo" was created by Kajishima Masaki, and is licensed to

AIC/VAP, NTV, and Viz Communications Inc.

All original characters belong to me.

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

**Splitting Heirs**

**Chapter Six**

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

It's all about timing. Everything in life is measured in rhythms, with pivotal moments becoming crescendos and not so pivotal moments joining together to form harmonious chords.

For someone like Nagi, who loved music, this metaphor made so much more sense than a lot of the other dribble that the philosophers were spouting nowadays. It helped that she could feel the rhythm of the universe more acutely than most. But then again, she could do a lot of things more acutely than your average sentient being.

No thanks to her "mother".

Quite frankly, her love of music was one of the only gifts that she truly enjoyed from her mother. She would never admit it, but that didn't make it any less true. Yet in spite of that truth, Nagi was bound and determined to bring her mother to justice for crimes that could never be forgiven. Love could heal many wounds, but murder…it was a sin that would not mend.

"Well Malik?" Nagi growled. The harmonies that she felt swirling around her were agitated, and filled with strife. She could feel that something big was about to happen, and wanted to be done here before the whole mess came down around her ears. "Here's the totem. Now where is my information?"

The Myraian nodded his fishy head once and pulled a crystal out from behind the counter. He glanced nervously at the door and shook his head. "I should double my price Nagi. This was harder to come by than it should have been."

"'All negotiations are final.'" She quoted the Myraian's words from an earlier encounter.

"You don't have to rub it in." He groused.

"Of course I do." She smiled warmly at the merchant. "For all the times that you've swindled me in the past." Malik made a gurgling noise and crossed his arms petulantly. "Don't pout, Malik. It's unbecoming." Nagi couldn't help but rib the merchant. After all, how often had she been on this end of the table?

"The crystal didn't come from me!" The Myraian shook his finger at Nagi fervidly, moving towards the back room as he did so.

"Of course. Of course." Nagi waved absently as she examined the data crystal for flaws. Finding none, she promptly tucked the jewel into a small purse at her waist and drew her cloak tightly around her shoulders. Her face beamed with a triumphant grin, as she reached out to open the door of Malik's shop.

Perhaps it was the sudden deathly silence in the area just outside of the shop; or maybe it was just a woman's intuition…which ever it was, something made her pause just before the door.

Then the first explosion came, shattering glass throughout the shop. The second explosion that followed was much more potent, sending a man through the heavy ceramic door.

Nagi had no time to dodge the fellow, or the wave of blue fire and mortar that washed in from the street. All that she could do was brace herself for the upcoming impact with one of Malik's showcases. She felt the air driven from her lungs as she and the man blasted through the wood and glass of the Myraian trader's faux merchandize.

Her ears rung with the report of the explosion, but she had survived far worse. The man in her lap however had surely seen better days. His tattered clothes marked him a royal, but the lacerations and the bruises were at odds with that station.

Who in their right mind would do this to a Royal?

Her question was soon answered as a small troop of Juraian Lancers stormed through the smoking remains of Malik's front door. Blue and white energy coursed up and down their long pole arms, crackling with menace. Nagi made no move and kept her hands out in the open. The last thing that she needed was to be tied to this person.

"Stand and surrender!"

She assumed that the brash young man before her was the captain of the group; and from the impatient way that he commanded her she marked him as the cruel and vindictive type. Whoever the idiot at her feet was, he had done a great job of pissing people off. She sighed and looked down at the man.

"You okay?" She whispered. The man coughed at the settling dust and groaned.

"… run … please … run." He pleaded.

Something about the desperation in his voice struck a chord in Nagi. This wasn't your typical criminal's response; normally they just tried something insanely stupid, like holding you hostage. Nagi took note of the Lancers again, and could easily see who the bad guys were in this exchange.

"I gave you an order Wench!" She watched spittle fly from the man's mouth, and smiled grimly. She had only started to ease her way from beneath the battered man, when the sharp sting of a Lancer's weapon seared her shoulder. She was going to like testifying at this prig's court marshal.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Nagi's husky voice promised loads of pain to the next guard foolish enough to fire on her. Her blood red eyes seemed to catch fire in the low light of the decimated shop.

"It wouldn't matter to me if you were the Empress herself! Consorting with this traitor is treason against the sovereignty of Jurai, and grounds for arrest." The squad didn't seem to share their leader's bravado as Nagi stood; perhaps it had something to do with the cruel, vindictive smile that played across her sultry mouth….

Nagi closed her eyes for a moment, sending Ken-ohki his orders. When she felt him closing on her position, she opened her eyes and smiled. The expression made the soldiers take an involuntary step back and ready their weapons.

"I'll be sure to tell Funaho-sama that you said that Captain." She blew the group a kiss as she, and the rest of the building around them simply disappeared.

The captain and his squad looked up at the massive shadow that hovered over them, and simply stared. The large, white crystalline craft seemed to growl at them, before it slowly rotated and shot skyward.

"CIAOOOOOO!"

The sound of the craft's passing left many in the Great Bazaar quivering with fear; the name of the Demon Ryoko was on everyone lips for the rest of the day and well into the night.

Had Nagi heard this, she probably would have been very upset.

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

**The Mikagami**

Somewhere in the Jumet-Oh Nebula

Kamiki Seto Jurai, the Devil Princess of Jurai, sighed deeply. The source of her melancholy lay on a table before her picturesque face. The holograph of Ayeka and little Sasami waved at her cheerily, as it had the one hundred and seventy four times before. Behind them, standing before an intimate, little house that called to her in a way that she had never felt before was the boy named Tenchi.

"I feel old Minaho-chan." The entire bridge crew stiffened at her words. There were only three sentences that sparked fear in their stout hearts: "I am bored," "I feel old," and "I think they would make a great couple."

The first and the second were preludes to some greater adventure (usually life threatening), while the third more often than not lead to declarations of war. So it was that the crew had really no idea how to proceed. Luckily for them Minaho-sama had been handling situations like these for a very long time.

"I must beg to differ Seto-sama." She said politely. "Your beauty springs eternal."

Seto-sama grinned impishly and winked at her great granddaughter. "You've inherited your father's wisdom Minaho-chan, not to mention his silver tongue."

Minaho bowed at the compliments.

"Sadly, it is not my beauty that fades, it is my passion." The crew twitched again. "I grow bored playing with pirates and kings."

Somoe, the communications officer began to weep silently.

Seto-sama caressed Sasami's holographic face and sighed. "I feel the need to be around family again. To embrace your cousins and meet your nephew." Minaho stiffened a little at the mention of her father's grandson. "Besides, from what I have heard Ayeka-chan is having trouble getting together with young Tenchi." A spark lit in Seto-sama's eyes, and the crew realized that they were doomed.

Seto-sama had uttered all three forbidden verses in the same conversation! Somoe began to weep openly, and many of the bridge crew began praying to their gods as Seto-sama began to mentally lay her plans.

"Forgive me Seto-sama, but what of the Fenarian Trade negotiations? What will you tell the Emperor?" Minaho bravely stepped to the plate, in spite of the danger. The crew grew hopeful that the inevitable could be postponed long enough for them to fall ill and be transferred to another ship.

"Pish Posh Minaho-chan! Contact Hemzul and G'Tir immediately."

Minaho bowed deeply and motioned for Somoe to open a line to the Fenarians. In no time at all the representatives were facing down the Devil Princess of Jurai.

"Hemzul. G'Tir."

"Seto-sama" Both delegates bowed nervously. The avian politicians began to molt in their nervousness.

"It has come to my attention that there is a dispute within the Fenarian Guilds."

"Yes Seto-sama." Hemzul took the lead immediately, intent on presenting his case first. "The Mining and Shipping Guilds have gone on strike…"

Seto-sama held up one elegant finger that cut Hemzul off, as if she had stolen his voice. "I've little time to listen to long winded grievances Hemzul, nor am I feeling particularly patient today." Seto-sama narrowed her eyes. Both representatives nearly went bald as their feathers began molt at an alarming rate.

"I will give the Guilds one month to come to a mutual resolution. If by that time I have heard of no progress, I will be forced to return." Seto-sama's smile turned hard and cold. "Please do not make me return Representatives. You would not like it if I were to return."

The Fenarian representatives swallowed at the not so veiled threat and nodded their heads. Seto-sama closed the channel and settled back onto her throne with a smile. Minaho placed her face in her hand and sighed. She silently prayed that the Fernarians would some to a mutual agreement. The last thing that she needed was a civil war on her hands. Still, fear of Seto-sama was a very powerful thing. It had worked before.

"There Minaho-chan! Negotiations complete! That should satisfy old Puffy Cheeks! Now let's go visit Sasami and Ayeka!"

Minaho could only smile at the woman's sudden enthusiasm. She was the only woman in the Galaxy that could get away with calling the Emperor of Jurai "Puffy Cheeks". Seto-sama's smile, while frightening, was a beautiful thing to behold.

"Set course for Earth, Hiri. Best possible speed."

Mikagami silently slid back into subspace. If one could possibly listen to sound in a vacuum, they might have heard Seto-sama's enthusiastic voice gently chiding Minaho-chan.

"Smile Minaho-chan! We're going to see your Daddy!"

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

**Masaki Shrine**

Earth

It's all about timing. Everything in life is measured in rhythms, with pivotal moments becoming crescendos and not so pivotal moments joining together to form harmonious chords.

For someone like Ranma, who knew next to nothing about music, this metaphor made absolutely no sense whatsoever. It didn't help that he couldn't feel the rhythm of the universe any more acutely than the rest of creation. He wasn't a priest or nothin' – he was just a normal guy that had blown the top off a mountain and did ten impossible things on the way to breakfast. Nope. There was no siren song of the Universe playing in his ears - not that he could hear any way. If he could, perhaps his life would have made so much more sense. Either that, or he would have committed seppuku a long time ago.

Still, things had started to get rather interesting. Ranma wasn't certain if it was a good interesting or a bad interesting yet, but he had hopes. The stars above seemed to call to him in a way that they hadn't a week ago. They still made him feel small, but there was also a newness to them that he had never experienced before. Behind each of those stars, he now knew that there was a good possibility of a new experience.

No longer were they simple pinpoints of light, staring down at him coldly from the vault of Heaven. Each of those tiny lights held a refreshing new adventure, and since he was a prince now, he could pretty much do what ever the heck he wanted, right? That's what royalty did after all. He sighed and laid his head back against the tiled roof of the shrine and allowed himself to drift amongst the heavens for a time.

The allure of flying freely amongst the stars tugged at him.

He sighed and slowly allowed himself to return to Earth. Dawn would be coming soon, and with it a new day full of pain and misunderstandings. Damn, he hated meeting new people when he was so tired. He hadn't found the time to sleep yet, and the way that his grandfathers snored and farted, he knew that there was no way in Hell that he would catch any rest with them. They were almost as bad as Genma!

He heard someone scaling to the roof behind him, and sighed. It wasn't Ukyou or Shampoo thank Heaven. They were a lot quieter, and normally wore copious amounts of perfume. So, that left any number of people.

It wasn't Akane. The rungs didn't ring with her determination. It wasn't Nabiki either. The middle Tendo daughter was certainly never up at this time of the morning. Kasumi had a more delicate step, and after the bath thing last night, Ranma was afraid that the eldest Tendo daughter would hate him for life. So, it wasn't the usual suspects. That meant Mom or some of her relatives.

The martial artist casually glanced over to the ladder and noted Tenchi's face appear over the edge of the roof. Ranma's cousin nodded at him and paused, silently asking for permission to join him. Ranma smiled and waved him over.

"Thanks." Tenchi said genuinely.

"For what?" Ranma returned his gaze to the stars above.

"For not beating the crap out of me last night."

Ranma chuckled. "You were the only one that turned your head away. You didn't deserve what the others got, so don't worry about it." Tenchi sighed in relief and lay down on the roof to the right of Ranma.

"I take it you get that a lot."

"More than you'd think."

"Must suck." Tenchi said sympathetically.

"More than you'd think."

Ranma's cousin smiled and nodded. "Seems we both have a rat's nest to worry about."

Ranma snorted and shook his head. "At least you're not obligated to marry yours."

Tenchi actually laughed at that. "I wouldn't be so sure. I'm always scared that I'll wake up one day and find four or five rings on my finger."

Ranma barked a laugh and shook his head in wonder. "So you've had that nightmare too?" Both young men shuddered in a way that had nothing to do with the chill night air.

"So how do you deal with it?" Tenchi finally asked. "All the pressure I mean."

Ranma took a long moment and then grinned mischievously. "I beat up on my old man a lot."

That drew a chuckle from Tenchi.

"So what about you? How do you deal with it?"

Tenchi sat up and looked out over the valley. After a moment he pointed to a large field of carrots and smiled sadly.

"I grow carrots."

Ranma laughed bitterly and propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view of the carrot field. It was large and even from the shrine's roof, he could tell that it was well tended.

"We're so pathetic." Ranma said at last, drawing a tired smile from Tenchi. The two stared at the dark surface of the lake for a very long time.

"So," Ranma said at last. "…you got a favorite?"

Tenchi shook his head and rubbed his face. "Nope. I love them all."

"Not hard ta do." Ranma admitted. "They're all pretty cute." Although he shuddered when he thought of Mihoshi.

Tenchi nodded. "What about you?"

Ranma sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I thought I did, sorta."

"But?" Tenchi prodded. Ranma was silent for a moment before looking at his cousin.

"But there's just…just…"

"There's just something that is special about each of them." Tenchi said helpful. Ranma looked perplexed for a moment and then shrugged.

"I guess. I mean Shampoo's really affectionate, an' while I ain't so used ta cuddlin', she makes me feel…"

"Horny?" Tenchi said with a grin. Ranma blushed and nodded. "What about the chef?"

"Ucchan?" Ranma's blush became a smile. "She's my buddy. If I need something, she's usually there." The martial artist started to examine his relationship with the chef, frowning ponderously.

"And Akane?" Tenchi asked.

Ranma rolled his eyes, uncertain how to respond.

"What ta say about Akane?" He tapped his lip for a moment and then lay back down. "She's the only one that don't take crap from me. She don't like sumthin' then I'm usually the first ta know about it." Ranma rubbed his head absently.

"And?"

"She's got a vulnerable side that the other two don't show very often. I mean Shampoo's tough as nails, and Ucchan's the most resourceful girl I know next ta Nabiki. It's like they don't need me for anything. Ya know?"

Tenchi narrowed his eyes and nodded his head.

"I s'pose that if it came down ta it, I'd pick Akane. But, that don't mean I don't care about the others any less."

"It's nice to feel needed though, doesn't it?" Tenchi returned his gaze to the lake. Ranma nodded his head and took a deep breath. "There's something else isn't there?" Tenchi could see it written all over Ranma's face.

"There always is, ain't there?" Ranma whispered. He looked up at his cousin and narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You breath any o' this to anyone and I'll pound ya inta' fish paste. Got it?"

Tenchi swallowed at the promise of violence in his cousin's eyes and nodded.

"Not even ta Nabiki. Especially not ta Nabiki!" Tenchi frantically nodded his head as Ranma grabbed the front of his shirt. "Good. Now, I don't know how much ya know about my life, but the old man got me a lot more fiancées than this."

Tenchi's eyes bugged. "More! How many more?"

Ranma sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Last count I had come up with was fifteen."

"FIFTE…!" Tenchi was amazed at how fast Ranma had crossed the space between them. He was more amazed at Ranma's casual strength. The young martial artist had his hand pressed over Tenchi's mouth before he could even finish the syllable.

"Yeah. Fifteen."

"There's no way that you can honor all of those engagements!" Tenchi whispered. "What kind of irresponsible idiot pulls that kind of crap?"

Ranma smirked. "Genma Saotome. Who else?"

Tenchi shook his head. He thought that he and Ranma had something in common. Now he knew differently. Ranma had it worse than he ever did.

"Now, here's the real problem." Ranma began bitterly, drawing Tenchi's attention back to him. "Now that I'm a prince, I'm gonna have all those people after a piece of my hide."

"Who's to say they will ever find out?" Tenchi had been able to keep his ties a secret so far. Why not Ranma? His cousin gave him an extremely flat look.

"Oh, they'll find out all right. Nabiki will sell the information to the highest bidders soon enough, if she ever gets wind of all the arrangements."

"She can't do that!" Tenchi protested.

"Sure she can! The girl's an opportunist. If she can profit by it, she will."

"How can you stand to live with someone like that?" Tenchi asked in disgust.

"Because of what she's lost." Ranma closed his eyes and let the cool air dance across his skin. "Mr. Tendo folded after his wife died, and the girls couldn't rely on him any more. All three of em're scrappers. They just took different routes in order to survive. I respect her like I would any enemy." Ranma smirked. "I keep'er close at hand and control as much as I can."

Tenchi could only nod his head at that. He and his dad had struggled to pick up the pieces after Tenchi's mom died.

"You're an amazing guy Ranma. No doubt about it." Ranma snorted.

"I'm the best there is." Ranma's boast was hollow, and his eyes devoid of emotion. "But not cause I wanna be."

Dawn finally broke the horizon, burning Ranma's grainy eyes as the sun rose to warm the world. He saluted the fiery orb with the most obscene gesture that his tired muscles could muster. It was a pretty sad really, giving the sun the "bird", but it drew a chuckle from Tenchi all the same.

"So, how do you plan on spending the day?" An explosion down by the house caused both boys to cringe. Ranma looked to his cousin with a hopeful grin.

"We could make a break for it. You got a space ship?"

Tenchi shook his head sadly.

"What kind of Space Prince doesn't have a space ship?" Ranma asked grumpily. Tenchi laughed and shrugged. "Damn. Can we steal one?" Ranma's voice was starting to sound desperate.

"We wouldn't escape from Washu." Tenchi's voice was resigned to his fate.

"Damn!" Ranma slapped his fist into his palm. Both boys sat quietly and stared out across the glittering lake until the sun finally topped the trees. Ranma finally turned his attention back to Tenchi and smiled weakly as another explosion sounded across the valley.

"Wanna spar?" His cousin smiled back and nodded.

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

"I don't mind the purple haired chick..."

Ayeka had rarely heard Ryoko speak fondly of another woman. The fact that Ryoko had taken a liking to Lord Ranma's Chinese fiancé hadn't surprised her though. The two seemed to be cut from the same cloth after all, which of course made Ayeka take an instant disliking to the bouncy girl. The fact that she had a better figure than Ayeka had nothing to do with it at all. The crown princess of Jurai returned her attention back to her needlepoint.

"…she's got spunk." Which was very much the understatement. Destroying what was left of the Masaki kitchen in a fight over who got to cook for Lord Ranma was a bit more than "spunk". In Ayeka's mind, it was more akin to barbarism.

"But the chef's got an attitude the size of Washu's ego!"

WHAM!

Ayeka grinned up from her project, and winced as the giant Tenuki statue flattened the former space pirate beneath a ton of gaudily painted ceramic. The mammoth effigy quivered slightly as a small red headed figure emerged from behind it. The universe's number one greatest scientist bent over her daughter with a motherly smile that sent chills up and down Ayeka's spine.

"Respect your mother Ryoko."

There was no doubt that Ayeka heard the veiled "or else" dancing behind the scientist's words. Ryoko of course missed the subtle innuendo, opting instead to confront Washu head on…as usual.

"WHY YOU LOUS…"

WHAM!

Washu's second "lesson" weighed three times that of the first, and buried Ryoko twenty feet under the house before she could even think of teleporting. The ground rocked and a flock of birds was shaken from their roosts just outside the window.

"Morning Ayeka."

"Good morning to you Miss Wash…" Ayeka looked at the Tenuki statue and shivered. "I mean…good morning Washu-chan."

Washu grinned and nodded as she sat across from the princess. Akane and her sister meandered their way into the living room, with Mihoshi bringing up the rear with a loud yawn. All three sized up the obnoxious statue in the center of the room, but couldn't bring themselves to comment on it. They'd seen the like before…well, after a fashion. Nabiki even mumbled something to the tune of "…just like home…" before she moved past Ayeka. The middle Tendo daughter curled up with a pillow beneath a blanket in the corner of the room and proceeded to pick up her sleep where she left off. Akane on the other hand made it a point to settle in next Ayeka.

The Crown Princess of Jurai couldn't help but notice the envious gaze that Akane leveled at her hands as they deftly worked the needle with a casual rhythm. Ayeka read volumes in that look, but made it a point not to acknowledge it. Unsolicited aid never helped anyone to grow. A person has to want to be helped more than they want to breathe for any lesson to be beneficial. At least that was what Seto-sama had said to her right before she left in search of Yosho. And in some ways Ayeka knew it for the truth, which was why she committed herself to waiting.

There was no doubt that Akane would approach her for help eventually. After all, who else could the girl really turn to? Akane was destined to be royalty, so who better to teach her how to be royal, than Ayeka Masaki Jurai? Visions danced in Ayeka's mind of molding her young charge into the perfect princess. Someone who, unlike Sasami, would want to put her best foot forward at all times. It was a wonderful thing to behold, this vision of loveliness that Akane would become. And everyone would know that it had been Ayeka's masterful technique that had shaped the awkward young lady.

It wasn't long before Sasami, Kasumi, Nodoka, and the Queens escorted Shampoo and Ukyou into the room. None noticed the far away grin that was plastered on Ayeka's face, nor Akane's rather concerned look as she watched Ayeka absently sew her needlepoint to her kimono. It took a moment for Ayeka to realize her error.

Had her mother not been in the room she would have cursed. Misaki's hearing was legendary, and there was no way that Ayeka was going to join the procession of two, in their melancholy march from the kitchen. From the looks of it, Ranma's other fiancées had been the subjects of the most severe butt chew…er, reprimand that Misaki and Funaho could muster.

Ayeka remembered well the shame associated with such discipline. The princess could only smirk at the way the two young women were tenderly sitting. They must have made Sasami cry, poor dears.

"Good morning all." Misaki's voice was sweet and filled with energy.

"Good morning!" Everyone quietly responded. Ayeka could feel the weight of her mother's stare and set aside her needlepoint quickly. It wasn't prudent to ignore her mother in light of the two sore women to the left of her.

"Good morning Mommy!" False enthusiasm danced in Ayeka's eyes as she smothered her mother in a warm hug. She prayed that one day her mother would see her as the woman that she was, but somehow, she knew that this would never be the case.

The sound of fighting drew Misaki's attention (thankfully) away from her daughter. Ayeka was left spinning as the second Queen of Jurai all but teleported herself to Washu's side. Her eyes took on a glazed look as she stared at the scientist's holographic computer.

Ayeka wasn't certain, but it looked like her mother was…drooling? The sound of Tenchi's voice echoed clearly throughout the room, followed closely by Lord Ranma's. Ayeka's curiosity got the better of her and she found herself drawn to the computer, along with every other woman in the room.

Washu frowned and typed a few keys on her console, bringing the wide screen television to life. All eyes shifted away from the tiny screen to bask in the wonder of two very sweaty, shirtless male bodies dancing around the Sacred Tree, Funaho. More than once Ayeka had to wipe her chin.

There was a thunderous cry of disappointment when the television was turned off. Sasami had just returned with popcorn for everyone and looked extremely cross with Washu.

"What?" The red headed mad scientist asked irreverently.

"What'd you shut it off for Washu?" Ryoko demanded. "It was just getting good!"

Washu tisked and shook her head. "Ryoko, Ryoko. There are times that I wonder what happened to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryoko loomed over her mother menacingly.

"It means dear girl that you're short sighted." Ryoko's eyebrow furrowed dangerously. "Why watch a television screen when you can watch the real thing? Besides," the diminutive red head grinned lecherously. "…you can't conduct experiments from a couch…"

An involuntary shiver slid down more than one woman's spine. Washu continued to stare at the holographic screen, and licked her lips.

"Come to me, my scrumptious guinea pigs!"

Washu cackled gleefully and disappeared from sight, causing more than one woman to curse. Ryoko teleported right behind her mother, but the others were forced to rely on foot power to reach Funaho's grove. It was a mad dash as the women stampeded to get an eye fu…er, stake their…uhm, save Ranma and Tenchi from the clutches of Washu!

**(oo0/8/0ooo)**

Azusa and Yosho woke to the sounds of heavy sparring. The crisp morning air had done wonders for Azusa, who rarely slept longer than three hours a night. He felt refreshed and energized, something that hadn't happened in a very long time.

"It looks like the boys started without us." Yosho grinned at his father amicably, and motioned him up.

"Then we will have to teach them a lesson in patience." Azusa stood and dressed quickly. Soon there were four men engaged in battle rather than just two.

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

Nagi looked up at the Juraian noble floating in Ken-oh-ki's medical tank and pursed her lips. She had heard through the usual channels that something big was happening on the outskirts of Jurai's influence, in the no man's land between Jurai and Seniwa. Details were sketchy at best, but she had gleaned enough to know that a new faction was looking to make a grab for power.

At first glance it had looked like Airaian Fundamentalists looking for attention, but Nagi had been around long enough to know a smokescreen when she saw one. The questions of who, what, and why were still open to discussion. Some how she knew that she was now hip deep in that conflict.

Which meant that she was going to become a target (if she wasn't one already).

Thankfully, there had been no pursuit from Myrai. It didn't mean much, but Nagi was secure in the knowledge that Ken-ohki could out run any two-bit GP cruiser. The Juraian authorities were another matter altogether though, especially in light of the corruption that she had stumbled onto. She sighed deeply and fell back into the captain's chair her cabbit had provided her.

"Did we do the right thing Ken-ohki?" The cabbit "ciao'd" sympathetically. "I hope you're right partner. I hope you're right." Nagi leaned back in her chair and gazed at the ceiling of the cabin.

"E.T.A. to Earth?" The sentient ship displayed trajectory and velocity calculations for an instant before displaying the requested information. Nagi laced her fingers behind her head and sighed.

"Wake me if prince charming here stirs. Otherwise, wake me when we enter the solar system." Nagi's loyal partner sounded his affirmative and dimmed the lights for his mistress.

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

Ranma shot across the grove with enough speed to make the air crack. His body was slick with sweat as he and his grandfather faced off. When Yosho and Azusa had made their appearance over an hour ago, the pair of old farts had been talking some serious trash about the younger generation. Ranma and Tenchi had decided that such a challenge to their generational pride could not go unanswered. Thus their impromptu sparring match had been set aside in favor of making the old fogies chew some serious crow.

Azusa and Yosho had removed their shirts, done a little stretching (to which Ranma took great liberty in commenting loudly on), and graciously told Tenchi and Ranma to begin the games.

Tenchi had looked nervous at the way the old men were eyeing him, but had settled himself into a firm stance. The sun glinted off his hard earned muscles warming his body and keeping him loose. Ranma stood at his side and fed him a number of strategies that seemed insightful and adaptive. He sort of knew what to expect from Grandpa, having fought with him and all - which meant that he would be going up against Azusa. Tenchi swallowed and reset himself, waiting for Ranma's cue. Something told him that this was going to hurt.

A lot.

Ranma feinted left and then shot quickly to the right, across Tenchi's field of vision, to engage Azusa in a furious attack. Yosho moved to intercept Ranma, but found Tenchi already there to protect his cousin's back. Something amazing seemed to descend over the young men, as they attacked the older men in harmonious concert. Yosho and Azusa had seen many fighting teams in their lives, but the level at which these two were synchronizing their attacks was nothing short of uncanny.

It forced father and son to focus on each other as much as they were attending their opponents. There was little room for error, for the instant one faltered both Ranma and Tenchi sought to exploit the weakness.

An hour into the match, both sides parted at some unspoken signal to catch their breath.

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

"By Tsunami's ten wings Yosho!" Azusa wiped his forehead and shook the sweat from his bangs. "I thought you said they'd never met each other!"

Yosho was carefully controlling his breathing in order not to hyperventilate. He blinked several times and shook his head. "On my honor, they've never had contact, Father."

The Emperor of Jurai studied the pair critically and noted how well the two fit together. "What they are doing is impossible. Are you certain that they are not linked?"

Yosho shrugged and shook his head. "I have learned not to make too many rash judgments where Tenchi is concerned." The crown prince of Jurai smirked at his father mischievously. "He tends to surprise me at every turn."

Azusa nodded ponderously. "Ranma seems to share the same unpredictability. The whelp's slippery, and never does what you expect him to do. The Court will love them!" The Emperor barked a laugh and shook his head.

Yosho laughed alongside his father.

"It seems the pups have served us our backsides in the first round. What do you say we up the ante this round, eh son?" Azusa shot his son a sneaky grin that was anything but fair.

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

Ranma and Tenchi huddled near each other grinning from ear to ear. Ranma had never had this much fun in his life, and Tenchi was just glad that he hadn't been pulped!

"We make a pretty good team, eh Tenchi?" Ranma slapped his cousin on the back and settled himself to watching Azusa and Gramps.

"That was amazing Ranma-kun! I've never been able to hold my own against Grandpa like that!" He leaned heavily on his bokken and was amazed at the absence of bruises on his bare skin. Yosho hadn't even touched him!

Ranma smirked. "That was just the first round Tenchi. The old farts aren't done with us yet. We spanked 'em hard, but now's when the fun really starts!"

Tenchi blanched. "You mean it's not over yet?" Tenchi whined. Ranma slugged him in the shoulder.

"Don't be a panty waist Masaki! Are you a wuss or something?"

Tenchi's chest puffed up and he stood taller. "I'm a man."

"Good to know, 'cause the old men are gonna start playin' nasty." Ranma's grin was anything but pleasant. "We're gonna haf'ta out think 'em and over power 'em."

"How?" Tenchi asked eagerly. The thought of beating Grandpa just once was intoxicating.

"You know any special attacks?" Ranma watched the old men carefully, while waiting for his cousin's response.

Tenchi shook his head tiredly. "Sorry." Ranma smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"No worries. I'll be the heavy gun. You snipe at 'em from the sides. Remember focus and adapt, don't let yourself fall into a pattern or they'll have you." Ranma nudged Tenchi to show him that the old men were starting to stand. "If you see me movin' in a tight spiral, be ready to high tail it out of there. Got it?" Tenchi nodded and the young men stood together.

They hit fists and moved cautiously back to the middle of the field.

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

The women folk had done an excellent job of hiding themselves in the under brush at the edge of the grove. The first half of the match was spent drooling and giggling over the amount of testosterone in the air. Sasami and Kasumi had brought picnic baskets with them and began serving refreshments to the spectators. Down wind of Ranma of course. It wouldn't do for the show to be stopped by the martial artist's stomach.

There were many loosed collars as the gathered women watched well-toned men beating the crap out of each other in a ballet of violence. It was such a primal exchange that Nabiki had forgotten to sell the fans that she had confiscated from the house.

The Funaho and Misaki had spent the entire time trading a quiet commentary back and forth about things that made Akane blush like a beet. Ayeka followed her new friend's example and was soon forced to move away from the rather torrid discussion. Ukyou, Ryoko, Shampoo, and Mihoshi were all slack-jawed zombies quietly drooling at the edge of the grove.

By the time half-time had rolled around, Nabiki had started a betting pool with Funaho, and the pair started taking wagers on who would be left standing by the end of the second half.

Washu declined to bet, saying that the fireworks were about to really start. The betting sky rocketed then. Two to one odds against Tenchi and Ranma were drawn with Sasami the only one betting that Ranma would be the only one standing by the end.

Nabiki smirked and took the girl's money. Candy from a baby.

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

Mikagami slipped smoothly out of subspace to the port of Kirito and the twin ships Mizuho and Karin. Somoe sent out the coded transmission that Seto-sama had requested, but the reply was anything but what they expected. Misaki's flushed face appeared on-screen and asked if Mommy wanted to make a bet on the out come of a match involving Azusa, Yosho, Tenchi, and a young man named Ranma.

After a brief glimpse of the candidates and a run down on the odds, Seto-sama placed her bets (allowing her crew to make theirs as well) and then with little pre-amble teleported to her daughter's coordinates with Minaho.

She was overwhelmed by hugs from her daughter and granddaughters, but in light of the voyeuristic nature of their entertainment, many of the pleasantries of greeting family had to be postponed.

When the match started up again, everyone was in place and well fed thanks to Sasami and Kasumi.

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

Round two opened with a shocker. Even though Ranma and Tenchi were expecting it, the older men's tactics nearly overwhelmed them. Tenchi was nearly buried beneath a wave of dirt that Yosho gouged out of the ground with his bokken. He evaded, only to be blind sided by a nasty energy attack from Azusa.

Ranma watched Tenchi get slammed, and maneuvered himself behind Yosho who was attempting to flank his cousin. With a mighty cry of "Moko Takabisha!" he hurtled his projected Ki into the back of his Grandfather's head. Yosho managed to get a shield in place at just the last instant, but was still sent face first into the ground. The pig-tailed prince had no time to celebrate his victory, for the Emperor was on him the instant he had fired.

The two clashed in midair, seeming to hover while trading blows at an insane rate. When they landed, Azusa had managed to get Ranma in a body lock that looked impossible to break.

"Seems to me that you're out of your league pup." Azusa grinned mercilessly at his great-grandson and applied pressure to the lock. "Care to bow out gracefully while you still can?"

Ranma's smile was just as ruthless. "In you're dreams old man!" The boy demonstrated an amount of flexibility that should have been humanly unattainable, and bent his body nearly in half and smashed a fist into Azusa's groin.

There was a sympathetic groan from Yosho and Tenchi as Azusa held himself.

"I play to win! Katchuu Tenshin Amagurikan!" Hundreds of blows smashed against a shield that had appeared an inch before Azusa's face. The Emperor wasn't certain what to be more concerned about, the blinding pain in his loins or the way that his shield was starting to flicker and fade beneath his great-grandson's amazing assault.

If the haze of pain hadn't been so much, the shield would have surely held. But as it was the Emperor was having trouble keeping his eyes from crossing, let alone focusing a shield.

Ranma refused to let up on the man, and ducked and jumped as Yosho pressed him. It was probably the most harrying few seconds of the battle for Ranma as he danced around over and on Yosho's blade, while hammering on Azusa's shield. He heaved a sigh of relief when Tenchi came in low at Yosho's legs, forcing the older man off the offensive.

But by the time Tenchi had come, Azusa had regained his feet.

"So, you like to play dirty do you?"

Ranma shrugged and grinned again. "There's another way?"

And the battle commenced anew.

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

Tenchi was getting his butt handed to him. There was no denying it. The harmony that he and Ranma had developed in the first half of the match had been broken when everyone had started using their flashy tricks. He felt extremely useless to his cousin, in spite of the plan that they had developed.

The bruises that he had avoided so well in the first half of the match were now being delivered with interest - much to his disappointment. He knew that he had the power deep within him to even the playing field, but using it scared him. The well was so large, and using it always resulted in something too large for his mind to wrap around. Cutting the Suoja in half, flattening the gravity well of a black hole…using the light hawk wings in a sparring match seemed like over kill.

What he needed was something smaller, something more in line with what everyone else was using. Yosho sent another blast into the dirt, sending up a screen of choking dust that blinded Tenchi. He immediately dropped to the ground and rolled to avoid Yosho's follow up attack.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could take the beating from his grandfather, which meant that Ranma was going to be facing these two alone. Tenchi couldn't let that happen.

"Focus and adapt." Tenchi repeated Ranma's words and hunted for his grandpa. He dug deep within himself and began focusing a trickle of his gift to the fore. Tenchi felt that he had almost accomplished something, when he felt a rather familiar pain atop his head.

The world blurred for a moment and then darkness claimed him. His last word for the match seemed to sum up his frustration and disappointment.

"Damn."

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

Yosho patted his grandson on the shoulder and then drug him to the base of Funaho's trunk so that the boy wouldn't get in the way of Ranma's trouncing. He had to admit with an immense amount of pride that the boy had fought Yosho to a stand still with skill alone. Had he been more versed in his own abilities, the crown prince had no doubt that it would be Tenchi standing over his unconscious form.

It was a wonderful sign.

Yosho grinned and turned his attention back to Ranma and Azusa who were dancing across the grove wildly. There was something odd about the way that Ranma was leading Azusa, but Yosho couldn't see where the boy was going with the movements. It could have been just a random pattern developing from the way that Azusa was pushing the boy, but somehow Yosho didn't believe it.

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

Azusa couldn't believe how dirty the kid was fighting. Every time the Emperor was setting the boy up, he would bounce left when he should have been going right. Then there was the way the boy would take pot shots that most honorable fighters would ignore. All of that Azusa could have dealt with - he'd suffered worse in his lifetime (most at the hands of his mother-in-law).

It was the brat's smirk that was driving Azusa over the edge. No matter how hard the King of Jurai hit the boy, he seemed to bounce back with that condescending smile still in place. It was enough to make the man want to scream!

He was definitely going to put the boy in his place. Whatever the cost to himself!

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

Ranma's smirk grew wider as Yosho began moving towards him. Tenchi had lasted a whole lot longer than expected, and from the way that Yosho was favoring his right arm his cousin had gotten at least one good shot in before going down.

The spiral he was making was starting to get tighter and tighter, and with all of the hot chi that had built in Azusa, Ranma knew that this Hiryu Shoten Ha was going to be a hum dinger! From the amount of damage that the old farts had absorbed, Ranma was certain that they'd survive the cyclone with a few bumps and bruises to their pride.

Now then, how to make this victory a little sweeter? He absently dodged the quadruple combo from Yosho, and side stepped Azusa's weird chi blast. Now, what would make this all the more humiliating for the old farts? Ranma grinned impishly at the old men as he blurred around another combo. The spiral was set, and all he had to do was trigger the built up chi.

"Make you geezer's a bet?" Ranma taunted. Yosho's speed suddenly doubled, putting Ranma on the defensive. Whoa! The old man'd been holding back! Azusa pulled a similar move, and tried to box Ranma between he and his partner. The erratic fighter disappointed the trap by dropping straight to the ground.

Yosho almost repeated his father's earlier mistake, but was able to block Ranma's wicked uppercut in time to stave off a great deal of pain. Amazingly, the boy anticipated Azusa's blind attack and held the pair at bay for an instant. He glanced at both from the corner of his eyes, panting heavily at the exertion he'd put forth.

"You up for a little wager Gramps?" Ranma's voice was full of smug self-confidence that caused both men to growl.

"What did you have in mind Ranma-kun?" Yosho's voice was calm and collected, as he pressed harder on Ranma's trapped fist.

"I win, you run naked around the lake during lunch." Azusa barked an incredulous laugh and tossed his great grandson a scathing look.

"And if we win you boastful little brat?" Azusa couldn't believe the audacity of the boy!

"I'll do the same, but as a girl." Yosho and Azusa grinned lecherously and nodded their acceptance. Ranma smiled devilishly. "Suckers!" He pulled his fist free from Yosho's grasp and initiated a leg sweep that his grandfathers easily jumped over. In one fluid motion Ranma rotated in a rapid tight spiral and finalized his attack.

Both Azusa and Yosho looked shocked for an instant before the area erupted into a raging cyclone.

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

Shampoo had been disappointed that Tenchi had been disabled. He had shown such promise! She might have lost her bet, but her beloved was kicking butt and taking names! More than once she had entertained steamy fantasies about the sweaty boy, and from the glazed looks on many of the eyes around her she wasn't the only one.

So long as they didn't touch the merchandise, she didn't care if the others daydreamed to their heart's content. Envy, after all, was a wonderful spice that added a rich flavor to any Amazon marriage.

Shampoo almost lost herself in another fantasy, when she saw the build up to Ranma's finishing move. It didn't register at first, but when she saw him explode upward, she knew that the fight was over.

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

It was a magnificent end to an incredible match. Only one person had believed that Ranma could pull it off, and Nabiki cursed herself for not knowing better. Ranma Saotome never lost.

Washu had kept their party from getting sucked up into the cyclone, but poor Yosho and his father were sent sky high. They landed in Funaho's branches dazed and unable to continue. As Sasami predicted, Ranma was the last one standing, but that lasted until about forty five seconds after the Hiryu Shoten Ha had died down.

Ranma was laughing and mocking his grandfathers mercilessly, when Tenchi-kun fell from the sky. The two partners collided with a loud crack, leaving both very much unconscious.

Sasami collected her winnings from everyone, much to Nabiki's annoyance, and then the battle began over who would carry the boys back to the house. It was a raging mess until everyone noted Washu, Sasami, and Seto-sama carrying Ranma and Tenchi back to the house.

Azusa and Yosho were left to Minaho, Nodoka, and the queens.

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

Ranma grinned at his grandfathers from his seat on the dock, and motioned them to get on with the show. He had won, no matter how much Azusa had protested otherwise.

"A deal's a deal! So quit stallin'!"

"You're going to regret this boy!" Azusa was completely flushed as the entire house watched the interplay, mostly from secret. He had tried to deny the agreement had taken place, but Funaho, with a great deal of help from Washu had produced enough evidence and witnesses to the contrary.

"Talk is cheap, Gramps! Get the show on the road!" Ranma folded his arms over his chest and smirked.

"Yes Azusa-chan, do get on with the show." Seto-sama called from her seat next to her daughter. Misaki wolf-whistled, causing her husband to grumble further.

"I swear on all that I hold dear and true, that you will pay for this!" Azusa seethed.

"I've heard it all before old man!" Ranma gloated. "Just be glad that ya ain't out there alone!" Yosho grimaced and began making plans to humble his grandson, preferably in the most painful and demeaning way possible. Misaki and Funaho were starting to get impatient and began booing Azusa, making the situation even worse for the Emperor of Jurai.

"Come father. Let the boy have his moment." Yosho smiled devilishly at Ranma, intimidating the young martial artist more than Azusa's bluster. "It will make the payback all the sweeter."

Azusa nodded and began to strip. Seto-sama let out an incredibly loud whistle and from somewhere behind Ranma there was a flash of light. Azusa blanched and stared at his mother-in-law in shock. She laughed raucously and winked at the Emperor.

"For posterity, Azusa-chan!"

The women laughed until their sides hurt, and Ranma thought that maybe…just maybe, he had bitten off more than he could chew with this one.

"At least it can't get any worse." Yosho said. Thunder sounded in the distance just as his disguise field failed. There was a gasp from many hidden voices as the disguise field surrounding Yosho, abruptly disappeared, revealing the crown prince of Jurai in all of his youthful glory.

"YOSHO!" At the sound of Ayeka's voice, Yosho bolted. Azusa wasn't far behind either as Misaki and Seto-sama began the chase. Both women were shouting something about posterity.

Ranma sat on the dock, pleased for once that someone else was being chased. He knew that there would be Hell to pay later on, but in his mind it was all worth it.

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

Sasami snickered from her hiding place on Tenchi's balcony. It was well passed time that Yosho-niichan stopped hiding behind his masks. She hoped that someone had gotten a picture of his face; Airi-neechan would definitely want a copy.

The teal haired girl yawned tiredly, and stretched out in the noonday sun. In no time at all, she was fast asleep, and in her place stood a statuesque woman of immeasurable beauty.

Tsunami smiled down at Ranma lovingly. He had done it again, over coming all odds to pull a victory out of thin air. It was pure luck to be certain. Azusa and Yosho wouldn't fall for the same ploy twice. He had won though, which would say something to those who would challenge him in the future. She hoped and prayed that his luck would be enough to save her from herself. Tsunami looked down at the boy with unmasked longing. If all went as she had planned, then she would no longer be shackled to her prison. Soon, she would walk with a physical body with all of its pleasures and pains.

Soon she would be able to love.

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

_**End Chapter 6**_


	7. Splitting Heirs Chapter Seven

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

**Splitting Heirs**

**Chapter Seven**

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

**Disclaimer: **

"Ranma 1/2" was created by Takahashi Rumiko, and is licensed to

Shogakukan Inc., Kitty, Fuji TV, and Viz Communications Inc.

"Tenchi Muyo" was created by Kajishima Masaki, and is licensed to

AIC/VAP, NTV, and Viz Communications Inc.

All original characters belong to me.

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

**Somewhere…out there. Waaaaay out there.**

Ryouga had no idea where he was. While that wasn't so unusual for the young Hibiki, the place that he found himself was. Large was the first thing he thought of. Large and dark. With lots of windows and…wow those stars looked awful close! Close and…hey! Why were they moving like that?

Ryouga stood before the expansive window and scratched his head. Somewhere, in all of his travels, he was certain that he had seen something like this before, but for the life of him he couldn't remember where. He continued to contemplate the mystery for several moments when he felt something jostle him slightly.

"Ite!"

The voice was soft and reminiscent of Kasumi's in a way that brought images of Akane to Ryouga's mind immediately. It was a blissful moment that the Lost Boy savored. He could see it now – Akane would be out in the yard playing with the children, while he cooked supper. A cool breeze would flow through the house, carrying cherry blossoms into the living room. Someone would call out at the gate…Oh! Look who dropped by! It's Nabiki and her boyfriend. Oh! And there's Kasumi and her husband! She smiles at the happy little family and says…

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Ryouga blinked. That wasn't right. Was it?

"Um, sir?"

The lost martial artist shook his head and looked into the eyes of a very tanned, blonde haired woman. Her carriage and manner spoke of deep caring, and she carried a well-worn broom in her hands. An immaculate apron was draped over a homely dress that again brought images of Kasumi to his mind. She smiled sweetly at him, putting him totally at ease for the first time in months. What sweet peace! It was almost like being in the presence of his mother again!

"Are you alright?" Her voice was filled with sudden concern, causing Ryouga to quickly wipe his eyes.

"Yes M'am. Thank you for asking." His voice was hoarse with brimming emotion, but he swallowed it and offered the nice woman a soft smile. He was rewarded with a stunning smile from the woman that made him feel very warm and fuzzy inside. All she had to do was ask in that moment, and Ryouga would have died for her.

"You wouldn't happen to know the way to Galaxy Police Headquarters, would you?" Ryouga wept inside at the injustice. Her one boon, such a small request, and it was the one thing in the universe that Ryouga Hibiki couldn't give her! He shook his head in shame and tried to hide his face from the woman.

Damn you Ranma…why do you have all the luck? Ryouga cursed his black luck inside and out until he felt a gentle hand on his arm.

"Are you lost too?" The pretty woman's voice was filled with such compassion and concern that Ryouga wept. Such a selfless soul!

"It's okay. Don't cry. We'll just ask someone else for directions." Ryouga gruffly wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve. "Now then, where to start? Oh!" Ryouga's eyes flared at the alarm in the woman's voice. He scanned the area for hostiles but found only the woman.

"This place is a terrible mess! Will you help me?" Ryouga nodded. Finally! Redemption! The woman's smile was dazzling. To Ryouga's surprise, the woman produced a broom from nowhere and handed it to him. "Thank you so very much mister…?"

"Ryouga Hibiki." He bowed deeply.

"Thank you Ryouga-kun. Cleaning is so much more fun with help." And with no further ado, they began cleaning the corridor. It took quite a while for Mitoto Kurimitsu to introduce herself (and she was certainly embarrassed that she hadn't earlier), after all there was so much to clean!

It took Ryouga a great deal longer to realize that this wonderful woman looked very familiar.

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

Nagi woke to Ken-Ohki's alarm and immediately cursed what he was showing her on the main screens. A Juraian blockade of five ships, including the Emperor's no less, stood between her and the planet beyond. She noted with some happiness that Funaho, Misaki, and that damn Seto woman were present here as well. It was a surprise, but a nice one all the same. A proximity alarm sounded as a warning shot flew across Ken-Ohki's port bow.

"All stop Ken-Ohki." The cabbit answered his master's orders immediately. "Open hail to the flagship." The view of the blockade shrunk and moved to the right as a Juraian communications officer responded to her hail.

"I am Nagi, Seneschal to House Y'Teinyo. I humbly request permission to speak with her majesty, Funaho Masaki Jurai." A long moment of silence stretched as the officer looked off screen.

"Permission denied Nagi-dono. Please lower your shields and prepare to be boarded."

"WHAT? Why?"

"Nagi-dono, we humbly ask that you comply with our request."

"Give me one damn good reason why I should." Ken-Ohki began tracking five subspace signatures, materializing around them – effectively cutting off any escape. When she returned her gaze to the screen, she saw the familiar face of Grand Admiral Obeyimi.

"Uncle Yuzuka?" The older man made no motion to greet her warmly or alleviate her growing confusion.

"It is with great sadness Nagi Y'Teinyo, that I must place you under arrest."

"On what grounds?" Nagi demanded.

"Aiding, abetting, and harboring the traitor, Segota Kamiki."

The curse that slipped from her tongue was nothing remotely feminine, as she raised her hands. She knew that she could escape if she wanted to. Uncle Yuzuka knew it too. She was only complying out of respect for her late husband's uncle, and her friendship with Funaho.

"This is not an admission of guilt, Uncle Yuzuka. I know my rights, and I demand a full inquiry on this matter."

"Duly noted. Do you wish to have legal council?"

"Do I need it?" She didn't like the way this was playing out.

"It is greatly endorsed."

Damn. Out of the fire and into the cook pot.

She nodded and waited for the docking lines of the other ships to secure themselves before commanding Ken-Ohki to stand down. The cabbit miyah'ed unhappily as Nagi was escorted under guard from the bridge.

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

"Where did you get this?" Admiral Tozin looked up from the display at his right to address the figure on the main screen of his study.

"It was recorded first hand, late yesterday afternoon, sir."

"They're making this entirely too easy." Tozin reclined back into his chair and steepled his fingers before his lips. "Compile it with the other footage and send it to our third party. Make certain that it is released on this evening's broadcast."

"Done."

Tozin sighed and returned his gaze to his spy.

"You have something else to report."

"Yes, sir. Segota has been detained, along with the Y'Teinyo woman."

"That is good to hear. What is Segota's condition?" Tozin picked up a data pad and updated his timetable.

"Comatose as of the ninth hour, standard clock, sir."

"Projections."

"I am certain that he will be well enough to be revived sometime late this afternoon." The agent paused and checked something off-screen. "The earliest that he will be questioned, will be around the fifteenth hour, standard clock, sir."

"More than enough time to make my resignation." The Admiral said with a smile.

"Sir?" Tozin raised an eyebrow at the breach of etiquette.

"Something more?"

"Sir. What of the young men?"

"They are formidable, and an unknown factor in the game."

"Shall I dispose of them?"

Tozin tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Not as of yet. Gather as much information as you can on them. Standard fare - weaknesses, favorite foods, relation to the royal family, etc…I want a complete picture of these two before we make a move against them."

"Understood."

"Liberty and Justice." Tozin's voice was solemn.

"Liberty and Justice." The mole's face disappeared from the display, leaving Tozin alone to prepare his resignation speech.

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

Seto-sama. That name alone had started and ended wars. The woman behind the name was meant to be feared and reverenced in the same breath. She was a shrewd connoisseur of intrigue and once she had set her mind to obtaining something, nothing could stand in her way.

Absolutely nothing.

"…and so I toss the Gekkaja inta th'head o'the Dragon Tap." Seto-sama's eyes sparkled with an intensity that made it plain to anyone looking that she was already making plans for "Ranma-dono." The fiancées knew it, the other members of the royal family knew it, heck, even Ryo-ohki knew it. Some people were furious, others prayed for poor Ranma's soul, and Little Ryo-Ohki decided that now was a good opportunity to snatch some carrots from the kitchen.

Unfortunately, the one person that should have seen all the signs was oblivious to the obvious.

"Since I wasn't gunna make it ta th'water in time, I had ta come up with somethin' pretty quick." Ranma pantomimed cradling Akane's doll in one arm while summoning his chi. The room was warm enough to create a small whirlwind that made a bowl of rice crackers lift off the table and floated in the air for a moment. Mihoshi clapped happily as the bowl danced in front of her face.

"The attack went an' broke the tap and reset the spout so that it was facin' up."

"Formidable." Seto-sama purred. Her eyes smoldered with unspoken hunger that went completely over Ranma's head. His fiancés however, did not miss the look and smoldered where they sat with a ghostly blue aura dancing around their bodies. All three scooted around the table to flank Ranma so that they could glare at Seto-sama unimpeded. The martial artist shrugged and then continued with his tale.

"I thought so too." He grinned smugly as Akane growled in embarrassment. "Well, th'water shot up and cured Akane and…." The young man fidgeted for a moment and blushed.

"And?" Seto-sama raised one elegant eyebrow and smiled slightly. Ranma shrugged again and snatched up the bowl of rice cakes as his miniature tornado gave out. He tossed one into the air and deftly caught it on the tip of his nose, then bounced it back into motion before snatching it out of the air with a loud chomp!

"And then we went home."

Akane growled and tried not to blush too hard when Seto-sama looked in her direction. It was all too easy to remember that day – the fear, the regret, and the hope. Not to mention the conflicting emotions that followed.

"A storyteller he ain't." Ryoko deadpanned, pulling a long draw from her sake bottle.

"You should play poker with him." Nabiki grinned from her seat next to the former space pirate.

"That bad?" Ryoko said with a grin.

"Couldn't bluff his way out of a wet paper sack if his life depended on it." Nabiki didn't even try to hide her smirk. "I take the shirt off his back all the time." More than one set of eyes split their hateful stares between Nabiki and Ranma.

"HEY!" Ranma protested. "I can beat the pants off anyone!" The whole innuendo sailed over his head. Nabiki shook her head and sipped her tea. Had he been able to see the faces of his fiancées, he would have run screaming back to Nerima.

Seto-sama grinned possessively over the brim of her fan at the young, if not clueless martial artist. She produced a deck of cards with a flourish and slammed them on the table in front of Ranma.

"Challenge accepted."

"The shirt off his back you say?" Ryoko glanced between Ranma and Nabiki. Nabiki nodded grimly and wondered how Ranma managed to get himself into these situations. "I'm in!"

"Me too!" Misaki chirrped.

"Deal the cards." Washu crowed from her floating pillow as it drifted closer to the table. Mihoshi clapped her hands and started to shuffle the deck. More players continued to flock to the table, but none so surprising as Sasami and Ryo-Ohki. Ranma felt a chill run up his spine and wondered how and when he had lost control of the situation.

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

"First Captain Kiyone Makibi reporting for duty, M'am!" The former GP operative stood at stiff attention before Funaho, her face schooled and calm. First impressions were an important thing to the former detective, which was why it had always been a chore to work with Mihoshi.

"Take your ease Captain." Funaho gestured to the pillow across the table from her. The small shrine office was comfortably small and had a wonderfully relaxing view that Kiyone had come to associate with all Juraians. "Please forgive my family's absence. They are attending to matters of state this afternoon."

Kiyone knelt at the table with a soft smile. "No apology is necessary your majesty. I understand completely."

"Soon, I am certain that you will." Funaho's knowing grin made Kiyone shiver. "Do you have any news from the Grand Admiral before we begin your briefing?"

Kiyone nodded and set her tea aside. She produced a data pad and carefully pushed it across the table. She watched the First Queen's face carefully, noting only a slight lift of the woman's eyebrow at the report. To anyone that knew Funaho well, the gesture would have been tantamount to screaming.

"This is…disturbing. When were they brought on board?"

"Right before I left. Both are in custody, but Lord Segota was injured fairly badly. He should be awake soon, and the Grand Admiral is awaiting your presence before beginning the interrogation."

"I see. Do you have anything else to report?"

"No, Funaho-sama."

"Very well, then shall we get down to business?" Kiyone nodded. "Kiyone Makibi, fourth daughter to the Pachisa of Indolin, Duchess of Thurin. You were awarded twenty-seven citations for bravery, four commendations for uncommon valor in the rescue of your comrades in arms, and twelve golden rings for injuries sustained in the defense of civilian lives." Kiyone couldn't help but sit a little taller as Funaho detailed the highlights of her career.

"You were awarded your Detective First Class status nine months into your tour of duty with the Galaxy Police and maintained an immaculate record. Until…"

Kiyone slumped, as if someone had cut her strings.

"Mihoshi."

It was such a damning word.

"Coupled with Mihoshi Kurimitsu you closed a record number of ten thousand, four hundred and ninety seven cases, but you also caused record breaking property damage in the process." Kiyone nodded sadly. "In spite of all this amazing stress, you were able to function and even flourish. It is because of this that you were chosen for this assignment."

The former detective smiled gratefully at the woman seated before her.

"I will not lie to you, Captain. You will soon look back on everything that you have experienced to date, and wish to return to those times." Kiyone swallowed roughly. Just the thought of Mihoshi being preferable to this mission was…sobering. "Tenchi-dono has a knack for attracting the attention of powerful entities. And while we are certain that he can weather any storm that they might throw his way, it is the smaller foes – those that Tenchi might not deem as a true threat, that we concern ourselves with. It will be your job to keep him safe, and to keep him out of trouble." Kiyone nodded and smoothed the skirt of her dress uniform uncomfortably.

"We are also making an addition to your assignment. One that will require much more vigilance I am afraid." Funaho sipped her tea and then continued with a smile. With a small, yet graceful gesture, a floating black screen appeared before Kiyone displaying an image of a young man's face.

"May I present to you Ranma-dono. Yosho's second grandson."

The former detective looked at the young man's roguish grin and immediately classified him as a troublemaker. Information began scrolling up the side of the picture and the more that Kiyone read, the wider her eyes became. When the file finally reached its end, Kiyone was staring blankly at Funaho from her pillow. The Inspector General calmly sipped her tea and waited for Kiyone to gather herself.

"You've got to be joking." Her voice was a whisper. Funaho calmly set her tea aside and placed her hands in her lap.

"We've only scratched the surface. For all intents and purposes, we are still becoming acquainted with Ranma-kun."

Kiyone absent-mindedly began rubbing her temples. "Can I kill his father?"

"Nodoka's husband is being taken care of as we speak." The small smile that Funaho gave was anything but warm.

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

**Somewhere in Brazil**

"What exactly…_wheeze_…did you mean…_cough_…by…_GASP!_…'Oh, Crap! They finally found me!'…_wheeze_… Saotome?" Soun wailed. He deftly dodged yet another glob of blue green gel and made a mental note that he wasn't as young as he used to be. His heavy breathing made him curse the day that he had taken up smoking.

"Heh! Heh! Just like the old days, eh, Tendo!" Genma yelled over his shoulder. The fact that the man's face was extremely pale wasn't lost on the Tendo patriarch. Genma knew more about these strange men than he was letting on.

"…give you…old days!" Soun growled, ducking under yet another volley of goop. He made a vow to beat the tar out of Genma for doing this to him again.

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

**The Masaki Shrine**

Kiyone nodded and looked back at the report before her. This assignment was going to make her ulcer come back with a vengeance she just knew it.

"Do you have any other questions?" Funaho poured more tea for Kiyone.

"I am assuming that this will be an undercover operation?" The detective was surprised when Funaho shook her head.

"Considering your past with Detective Kuramitsu, I am afraid that any pretense of subtlety will be lost. The two of you are too well known."

"What angle am I going to use then?" Kiyone's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Instructor." Funaho glanced at the Captain from her teacup.

"Instructor?" The word came out as a squeak.

The First Queen of Jurai reached across the table and tapped an oversized oval jewel on Kiyone's uniform. The deep blue dress uniform glowed for an instant before changing into the standard issue white of a Galactic Academy Instructor.

"Please…" Kiyone pleaded in a hushed whisper. "…please tell me that you are joking."

Funaho patted the woman's arm and smiled.

"We have the utmost confidence in your abilities, Captain."

Kiyone just wept. First Mihoshi and now this! What had she done in her last life to deserve this?

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

Ranma was certain that Nabiki had done this on purpose. He had never truly beaten the Gambling King, and it was a real sore spot for him. It was her way of keeping him humble. But today…today was going to be different!

Today was the day that all his blood, sweat, and manly tears paid off! He had trained hard after his defeat, and now he was going to show her that Ranma Saotome was a force to be reckoned with in every arena!

"BWHAHAHAHAHA!"

The entire table looked up at Ranma as he stood on the table and laughed. Every woman in attendance blinked once and then of one accord laid their cards face up on the table.

With a hefty sigh and in one great voice, all present (save for the celebrating Ranma) groaned. "I fold."

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

The silence was terribly uncomfortable for the quartet as they walked along a well-worn path just above Funaho's pool. Nodoka hadn't realized that her father had allowed her to lead the small group. If she had, she would have chosen a place that was less…painful to visit.

"Pardon me?"

Nodoka paused and looked at the beautiful young woman at the right of her father. It was hard to believe that Minaho-san was her half sister – it was even harder to believe that she was over two hundred years old. It was wonderful to have a sister again, but unfortunately Minaho didn't share Nodoka's feelings. The woman had been aloof, bordering on frigid whenever she was around Nodoka.

Not that Ranma's mother could blame her. It was one thing to know that your father had been unfaithful to your mother – it was quite another to be confronted with the evidence first hand. Thus, Nodoka tried her best to make the woman feel at ease. There was no sense in adding more fuel to the fire.

"Yes, Minaho-san?"

"Where are we going?" The question wasn't exactly rude, but it wasn't exactly polite either. Nodoka was saved from responding by her father. It was currently difficult to see him as such, what with his youthful features restored to him once again. The smile was the same, as were the eyes, but everything else seemed…off.

"A very sacred place Minaho-chan." Yosho's voice was carefully controlled as he looked up the path expectantly. This answer seemed to quell any further questions from Minaho or from the fourth member of the group. Not that Nodoka's grandfather had said so much as a word since they had begun their walk – but Yosho's answer seemed to satisfy Azusa's curiosity as well.

Nodoka began walking again, keeping her tumbling thoughts and anxieties to herself. She crested the rise and paused before a small shrine settled on the side of the path. With great reverence, she took small ladle full of rainwater and poured it over a moss-covered stone housed in the shrine. When she was finished, she stepped off the path and took three steps into the forest. Yosho mimicked her and came to stand beside her, waiting patiently for Azusa and Minaho to offer their respects to the shrine guardian.

When the pair had performed the ritual, Nodoka turned and plunged deeper into the forest. She allowed her feet to carry her – they knew the way, regardless of how over grown the trail had become. In the mean time, her mind drifted back to a time when love and laughter had echoed through this part of the forest.

A gasp from behind her and to the right brought Nodoka from her reverie. She blinked, taking in the flowered grove with a sad smile. Her father had done a wonderful job tending to her mother and sister's shrine. The sense of peace that she had craved for so long, soothed her tired spirits. There was little doubt in her mind that Mother and Achika still resided here – the warmth that she was feeling was evidence of that.

Without any preamble, Nodoka made her way across the grove to the stone altar that her father had built at the base of a young Kamfer tree. Yosho had done an amazing job in carving the monument to his deceased wife, and the additions that he had made for his daughter were equally complimentary.

"Eternity is no bar to the string of Fate."

Nodoka jumped at the sound of her grandfather's deep voice. He had positioned himself directly behind her and reached out to caress the stone before him. His fingers traced the water worn grooves that Nodoka had always considered decoration before. Looking at Azusa, she noted that his eyes were slowly tracing the designs, as if he were…reading?

After a long moment, Nodoka felt the emperor's hands on her on her shoulders. He squeezed tenderly and then stepped away. Confusion and curiosity filled her breast as she half turned to look at her father. His eyes were not on the shrine, but rather on Minaho, who stood with her hands covering her mouth. Tears ran freely down her cheeks as she too read the stone. Yosho made a move to comfort her, but she pulled away as if burned.

"How could you?" The accusation was bitter and cold as Minaho turned on her father. "How could she?" The beautiful woman hissed. Her features were ugly, twisted by the anguish and betrayal that she had found in this place. It hurt Nodoka to see. Her father simply pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"We had our reasons, Minaho-chan."

The sound of flesh smacking flesh shattered the peace of the grove, leaving a sudden emptiness in the pit of Nodoka's stomach. Her father picked his glasses up off the loam where they had been knocked from his face, and carefully folding them tucked them in his robes. Nodoka stared at Yosho and noted with detached fascination that that she was truly seeing her father for the very first time. The man behind the mask was handsome and stoic. There was no escaping the weight of his station now, and he accepted it with stoicism.

"You lied to me! You both lied to me!"

"We protected you."

"From what?" Minaho demanded. Yosho sighed again and chanced a gaze at Azusa, before looking at his eldest daughter again.

"Your mother and I wanted to live your own life, Minaho. We didn't want you to be overly affected by the machinations of the Throne."

"LIAR!" Power laced Minaho's voice, causing Yosho to step back guardedly. "You kept me from knowing my family! You let me believe that you were dead!"

"It was better to let you live in ignorance…"

"Don't give me that!" Minaho cut in angrily. "You forsook me for your other family! You pushed me aside for some Terran slut and her brood!" The words flew, and from the shame in Minaho's eyes Nodoka knew that she hadn't meant them. Still she and Azusa were surprised when Yosho's hand lashed out, slapping his oldest daughter across the face.

"You will not speak of my wife and daughters in such a manner." Nodoka shivered as once again history repeated itself before her eyes. Tears swelled in her eyes, but she found herself moving any way. She quickly and quietly gathered the stunned Minaho in her arms and held her close. The other woman squirmed at first, but found it impossible to break Nodoka's embrace.

"Please don't fight." She whispered. The tears that had been held in check for so very long were bursting forth. All of the lost time that existed between her and her father vanished in light of the suffering that her sister had endured.

"Release me!"

Nodoka shot her father and grandfather and hooded glare that sent both men from the grove. Minaho squirmed and fought her half sister weakly in the attempt to gain the leverage to free herself.

"RELEASE ME!"

"No sister. Not until you promise to tell me what is written on the altar."

"Release me I say! I am no blood of yours!" Minaho threw herself back, but Nodoka refused to loosen her hold and tumbled into the soft grass. She was certain that they looked quite the sight, rolling amongst the leaves, but she didn't care. "You will release me!"

"I will not!" Nodoka barked, increasing her hold on Minaho and causing the other woman to growl. "I have lost one sister, and I do not plan on losing another!"

Minaho ceased her struggles and Nodoka relaxed her hold a little to reposition herself. Yosho's eldest daughter used the opportunity to her advantage, flipping Nodoka off of her and rolling away from the other woman. In a surprising display of grace and agility, the Saotome matriarch performed a mid air roll and landed lightly at the entrance of the grove, cutting off Minaho's escape.

"Move." Minaho demanded coldly. "Or I will be forced to remove you."

Nodoka smirked. For those that knew her son, they would see that he came by the gesture honestly. It was as infuriating and smug to Minaho as it had ever been to Ryouga or Mousse.

"Not until you have done as I requested."

"What right do you have to demand anything of me, harridan?"

Nodoka shrugged and cracked her neck expectantly. "If you don't, I will be honor bound to redress the slight you offered my mother and sister."

"You are two hundred years too young." Minaho's grin was anything but pretty.

Nodoka sighed and settled into a loose ready stance and beckoned her half sister forward.

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

Yosho winced and rubbed the bridge of his nose as the sounds of screaming and name calling filtered down to him from the grove. The colorful epitaphs brought back so many memories from Nodoka's childhood. He grimaced and tried not to laugh bitterly at the thoughts.

"If you had accepted the throne rather than chasing after Ryoko, all of this could have been avoided." Azusa's voice was damning, heaping even more blame on Yosho's slumped shoulders. The unspoken "I told you so" drifted heavily on the air between father and son.

"I don't need you to lecture me on the foibles of parenting, father."

Azusa snorted. "If not me, then who?"

Yosho laughed. It was a bitter thing too, causing Azusa to raise an eyebrow at his son.

"We are quite the pair, aren't we?" Yosho sighed and glanced down at his hands. The wrinkles that he had hidden behind for so long were gone, replaced by his natural youthful skin.

"Like father like son." Azusa admitted settling down beside his son. "Where did I go wrong?" Yosho looked at his father, and for the first time saw genuine regret in the man's eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" Azusa nodded and leaned back against the tree trunk, waiting for Yosho to continue. The displaced prince sighed and mimicked his father. "You stopped being Daddy." Azusa looked askance at his son.

"We all have to grow up, son."

"Some sooner than later." Yosho said bitterly.

"I did what I thought was best." Azusa's voice was starting to turn gruff and defensive. Yosho looked up the hill and sighed.

"Don't we all?"

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

Tenchi stretched his back and set the basket of carrots aside. The afternoon had become rather hot, and he was looking forward to a nice, tall glass of lemonade. He doffed his boots and called out to the rest of the house, but no one answered back. He had expected Sasami to respond, or at the least to be tackled by Ryoko. He looked down at the carefully placed shoes and scratched the side of his head. The silence was more than a little unnerving, especially when confronted with the evidence that no one had left the house.

Moving carefully he entered the house. Mihoshi and Misaki were raptly glued to the television, watching some cartoon with large vacant eyes. The police detective was stretched out prone on the floor with Ryo-ohki curled up and pillowed on her bottom. Tenchi put the image out his mind and moved on. If they were watching television, then things couldn't be as bad as he had expected.

He came to the sitting room and immediately left after feeling the charge in the air. He clapped twice for his cousin and prayed for his immortal soul, before moving on to the kitchen for his lemonade. Sugary cute cartoons seemed infinitely more palatable – more so than some how getting dragged into the mess that Ranma had been the center of.

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

Two hours. That was how long it took to weed out the peasants from the players. Sadly, Ranma's erstwhile fiancées were the first to fall. Second was Ayeka, followed closely by Ryoko (whom Ayeka caught cheating), Mihoshi and Misaki both fell prey to the siren call of Akazuki Cha Cha re-runs an hour into the game.

That left Nabiki, Seto-sama, Washu, Sasami, and surprisingly enough…Ranma. Nabiki wasn't sure how he had managed it, but Ranma had gotten himself a poker face somewhere. She wanted to say that she was proud of him, but the fact that he had whittled everyone's pile of chips down to the bare handful of what they had started with was dampening her spirits. The cards were dealt, and Nabiki's spirits plummeted even further.

"You are a formidable player, Ranma-dono." Seto-sama's buttery voice left Nabiki feeling greasy. "How would you feel about upping the stakes a bit, hmm?" The middle Tendo could only smirk at the vacant look that suddenly appeared on his face. The young man squirmed and rolled his neck nervously.

"What did ya have in mind?" Nabiki could smell the blood in the water already. Ranma was starting to sweat as he looked between his pile of chips and the rest of the players. Akane, Shampoo, and Ukyo watched Ranma from the corner of the living room, wreathed in cold blue flames. It was enough to break a man's spirit, and had Ranma not been so focused on the game at hand he would have run from the table…screaming like a little girl.

"You there." Seto-sama pointed to Akane. The girl blinked and looked at Ukyo and Shampoo. "Yes, you. Fetch me some paper and a writing implement." Akane ground her teeth and set off in search of some paper and a pen. Seto-sama waited patiently until Akane returned with what the woman had requested.

The crowd watched with deep curiosity as the Devil Princess of Jurai carefully wrote. Her smile was unnerving and the only person at the table not squirming was Washu. She finished with a flourish and set the pen down with an audible, clack! She cleared her throat and proceeded to read in a clear, strident voice.

"I, Kamiki Seto Jurai. Stewardess of the Five Rings, Keeper of the Eight Seals, do hereby bequeath to the winner of this hand, the Duchy of Tetsu Izumi – granting the winner all rights, privileges, and responsibilities associated with said estates."

Ayeka gasped, Sasami paled, and Washu grinned.

"Alright! Now things are getting interesting!" The little red headed scientist rubbed her palms together and snatched up the pen and paper.

Ranma and Nabiki looked at each other and then weakly down at their cards.

"Hah!" Washu cried, slamming her paper down on the table. "I see your Duchy, and raise you a custom built ship of my own design!"

"Since when are you a Duchess?" Ryoko bellowed. Everyone winced as a giant tenuki statue smashed Ryoko beneath its weight.

"Baroness." Washu corrected. "I'll tell you more about it when you're older."

Ayeka sidled up next to Washu and carefully glanced at the paper. When she fainted dead away, Seto-sama snatched the falling paper out of the air. After a tense moment, she nodded her head in begrudging respect.

"The Kueas Belt."

Sasami gasped.

"What?" Ranma asked nervously.

"It's a twin star solar system that exports a lot of precious commodities." Sasami whispered. "It's value doubles Seto-sama's bid."

Ranma paled again.

"What kind of ship?" Seto-sama set the piece of paper in middle of the table along side of her bid. Washu smirked.

"Cabbit of course."

Ranma wasn't sure what that meant, but from the ravenousness gleam that suddenly appeared in Seto-sama's eyes, he knew that he was in over his fool head. Again.

"Acceptable. I see your ship and raise you a squadron to accompany it." Washu nodded and scribbled something down on her paper. Seto-sama turned her gaze to Nabiki at her right and quirked an eyebrow. The middle Tendo simply shrugged and laid her cards face up.

"Can't compete with that. I'm out."

Seto-sama turned her attention to Sasami. With a heavy sigh, she took a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. She was glad that Ayeka had feinted. If her sister hadn't, she would have after seeing what written on her bid. Both Washu's and Seto's eyes bugged after they read her offering.

"The Dianichi Protectorate and the Seventh Fleet!" Washu was all but drooling.

"Sasami-chan!" Seto breathed, holding her hand to her chest. "You can't!"

Sasami's face became stony as she looked up at Ranma. Something passed behind her eyes that made him shiver.

"I can and I have, Seto-sama." She said.

"You don't have the authority to…." Something else passed behind Sasami's eyes…something deep and powerful that made Seto's protests die in her throat.

"I have all the authority and backing that I need." It was strange to see the older woman cowed by a girl that looked to be what? Thirteen or Fourteen years old? The tension in the room doubled, weighing down on Ranma immensely. Sasami looked at Ranma and blushed coyly.

"You're the only one left Saotome. How do you expect to compete with all of that." Nabiki's voice was smug. Infuriatingly so. Ranma closed his eyes and bowed his head. He had come this far and done what he set out to do. He beat Nabiki, and showed her that he wasn't a push over. Did he need to go on?

He read Sasami's offering, and while he didn't understand everything that she had written, he knew that she was offering a lot. The nervous look on Seto-sama's face, and the sudden, feverish gleam in Washu's eyes made it clear that she had dug deep. There was no way in Hell that Ranma Saotome was going to be shown up by a little girl.

"Gimme a sec. I'll be right back." Everyone blinked and wondered what Ranma was up to. Those that knew him had no doubt that he couldn't compete with the stakes that had been laid on the table. Sure he was a prince, but he was still a vagabond prince. Everyone continued wondering, some people began daydreaming, others speculating openly – which made more than a few people want to strangle Seto-sama all the more.

There was no way that Ranma was going to end up her sex slave!

Minutes passed by, and Shampoo had to be physically restrained by Ryoko in order to keep her from giving Seto-sama the Kiss of Death. Ranma finally returned, panting slightly and carrying a small white bundle in his right hand. He knelt before the table and carefully unwrapped the snowy silk, revealing a beautifully crafted tanto. The black lacquered wood gleamed darkly in the afternoon sun.

Silence fell across the room.

Ayeka stirred, earning her a jab from Ryoko that woke her fully. Had the tension in the room not been so thick, she would have vented on the former space pirate. As it was, her attention was drawn to the spectacle of Ranma just like everyone else.

He solemnly presented the tanto to each woman in turn, and then with surprising grace and ceremony he unsheathed the blade. There was a flash of light, and poor Sasami cried out reflexively. Ranma smirked at her roguishly and squeezed his hand over all three papers, sealing his acceptance of their bids with a bid of his own.

"I ain't got no ship or property or nothin'. I just got me." He sighed and rolled his head to one side, popping his neck. "So, here goes. I, Ranma Satome, grandson of Yosho Masaki…uh, Jurai, and heir to the Satome branch of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu, bet my life and my honor on the out come of this game." He grinned as more than one woman in the room fainted dead away. The women at the table simply sat and stared at the offering. Ranma scooped up his cards, causing Sasami and Seto-sama to jump slightly. Washu just mumbled something about "Guinea Pig" before shaking her head and smiling.

"All or nothing baby! Let's play cards!" To his surprise, and utter dread, all three women gathered up the tanto and mimicked Ranma's gesture word for word. Ranma gulped and shuddered as he heard Sasami mutter something about "body and soul" under her breath. The stakes were set, and there was no turning back now.

He laid his three discards down and waited for Sasami to deal him his new cards.

"All or nothing…" He whispered to himself as the cards came his way. As he gathered them up, he swallowed hard. He just knew that this was going to come back and bite him in the…

Whoa!

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

Sasami looked incredibly sad. Tears were welling up in her eyes too. Seto-sama's face was carefully set, revealing nothing. Washu simply smiled.

"Seto-sama?" Washu's voice was cheerful. The Devil Princess of Jurai placed her pair of twos down with a slight grimace.

"Four of a kind." Washu grinned as she laid her fives down.

"What do you got Sasami-chan?" The young princess laid her hand down, and looked completely miserable. Her cards were nothing but mismatched numbers and suits – a junk hand.

All eyes turned to Ranma who was simply staring at his cards. No one could easily read his expression. Some thought it was wonder, while others claimed it was despair. Ranma looked up at the three women across from him and swallowed hard. His fiancées sidled up next to him to look over his shoulder. Nabiki followed and whistled appreciatively. She tried to pry the cards out of his fingers, but Ranma refused to let go.

Impatience got the better of the other players, forcing them to nudge their way into the crowd around Ranma. What they found was both disheartening and wonderfully joyful in the same breath.

A royal straight flush.

"Formidable Ranma-dono. Truly formidable." Seto-sama's hungry grin made Ranma drop his cards.

Washu batted her eyes and jumped playfully onto Ranma's lap. The fact that she had somehow gone from a girl of about thirteen to a beautifully voluptuous woman of indeterminate age was not lost on Ranma.

"Be gentle with me." She said breathlessly.

Ranma screamed like a little girl and fainted dead away. Good thing too, especially considering the way that Akane and Shampoo were poised over his prone body with instruments of blunt trauma cocked and ready.

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

Tenchi heard the scream and shivered. He clapped twice again and sent up another prayer that he would somehow escape his cousin's fate. It was a long shot, but hope was eternal…right?

Music from the television drew his attention from his supplication to the heavens. He idly noted the tabloid program that Ryoko and Ayeka were known to watch from time to time had begun, and sipped his lemonade.

He was about to turn away, when he noted a familiar picture on the screen. It was an aerial shot of the shrine. His interest piqued, he took another sip of his lemonade only to spray it all over Mihoshi and Ryo-ohki at the sight of his grandfather and the emperor standing in their birthday suits on the main dock. The cabbit glared at Tenchi, and poor Mihoshi was wringing her shirt out.

Tenchi was too distracted hunting for the remote to gawk at the young woman. By the time that he had found it, both she and Ryo-ohki were out of the room. His finger stabbed the volume button anxiously. The green bars inched their way across the screen at what Tenchi considered a snail's pace. The added noise was enough to rouse Misaki from her impromptu nap.

"…More royal debauchery at its finest!" The image on the tape zeroed in on Yosho. "The mystery of the missing prince revealed! Plus," Tenchi winced as both he and Ranma flashed onto the screen. "…a new mystery unfolds! Stay tuned for the scoop of the century!"

Tenchi groaned and slumped back into the depths of the couch. He draped his hand over his eyes and sighed. So much for the providence of Heaven. A slight shuffling brought his attention back to Misaki who was looking between the television screen and Tenchi.

"It does add twenty pounds!" She squealed in despair and ran from the room crying. Tenchi blinked and did his best not to stare at the retreating woman. He reluctantly returned his attention to the television and braced himself for what was sure to be an uncomfortable experience.

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

Ranma woke later that evening in what must have been Tenchi's room. Angry voices and laughter filtered up to him from down stairs. The noise was grating and made his head throb. He had hoped that everything had been a bad dream, but his winning hand disabused that idea from where they sat in his lap. He sighed wearily and wondered at this new turn of events his life had taken.

For once he had no one to blame but himself. His despair would have been complete had the sound of someone crying in the corner of the room not distracted him. The light was such that he could barely make out a pair of long blue ponytails.

"Sasami-chan?" He was startled at the raw grief that she saw buried in the little girl's eyes. An unreasonable anger filled him at the pitiful sight before him. Who ever had hurt her was going to pay…with interest. He scrambled out of bed and found himself clad only in his boxers. His state of undress was tabled in light of Sasami's mumbled apologies and her mad dash for the door.

Three long steps cut off her escape, forcing the young princess to back away immediately and hide her face.

"What's the matter?" Ranma demanded. His tone turned cold. "Did someone hurt you?" She shook her head, immediately leaving Ranma flummoxed at what to do next. He'd never been good with emotions, and tears were his single greatest weakness. At a loss, he did the only thing that he could think of to placate the girl – he reached out and touched her shoulder awkwardly.

She spun and crushed him to her in an attempt to bury her miseries in his warmth. There was little that Ranma could do besides return the embrace and hope for the best. She wept for a small while, but Ranma barely noticed. The warmth in his chest at comforting the little girl filled him with such a rare sense of peace that Ranma could only stand where he was and marvel at the sensation.

All too soon, Sasami brought herself under control and wiped her tears away. With a warm smile, Ranma knelt and ran his thumbs across her cheeks to smooth away the ones that she had missed. It was the most natural thing that he could think of to do, and it seemed to work wonders because Sasami blushed and smiled herself. They shared a giggle that turned into a laugh – an honest to goodness, heartfelt laugh. Ranma hadn't laughed like that in ages. They stayed like that, giggling and laughing at each other in the dark for a very long time. When their laughter finally tapered off, Ranma glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You gunna be okay?" He was happy that she nodded her head and smiled. The sadness that he had seen in her eyes was still there, but it was masked and controlled.

"I'm sorry for waking you. It's just that the house is so crowded and I…I didn't know where else to go."

"Don't worry about it. It's better than being splashed or pounded awake." Ranma rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously before looking down at his feet. "You…uh…you wanna talk about it?" He wasn't sure why he had offered, only that it was the right thing to do. "I mean, I ain't much good about talkin' and stuff, but I…."

Ranma found his words cut off by Sasami's finger covering his lips. It was such an intimate gesture that Ranma's gaze immediately shot for the door. All it would take was one person to see them like this and his life would be over. Sasami seemed to note his discomfort and removed her finger with a blush, but not before she kissed him lightly on the cheek. It was Ranma's turn to blush.

"You've done more than enough Ranma-kun." Her smiling voice soothed his nerves immensely, although his eyes did stray to door every now and then.

"You sure, I mean you were cryin' an awful lot and people don't cry unless sumthin's wrong." Ranma continued to prattle on until Sasami reached out and took his hand in hers. He marveled at how tiny and delicate it was in comparison to his.

"An old friend of mine died recently." Her voice was tight with emotion, but she kept it checked and under control.

"Oh." It wasn't the most intelligent thing that Ranma had ever said, but at least it hadn't been the stupidest either.

"He was old, but he had been around for as long as I can remember and I didn't get to say goodbye." Sasami turned her face out to the window and looked up at the nearly full moon. "I'll miss him."

Ranma, for the first time in his life, followed the prompting to keep his big mouth shut. They sat there for quite some time, sitting in the moonlight that crept through Tenchi's window. They didn't speak. Words seemed uncomfortable and empty in light of Sasami's sadness. When she finally stood, Ranma stood with her. Her eyes were level with his mouth, and her nose brushed the base of his chin.

She leaned up, placing her hands on his shoulders for balance and kissed him lightly on the cheek again. It left him feeling warm and strangely invincible…as if he had done something right for the first time in his life. He grinned madly before noting a cool breeze on his bare chest.

Looking down he remembered his state of undress and nearly panicked all over again. He scanned the room but found nothing helpful.

"Uh, do you…do you know where they put my clothes?" Sasami grinned in a way that Ranma wasn't sure that he liked. She nodded and started walking towards the door. "Ehh…Sasami-chan?"

"Yes, Ranma-kun?" The martial artist shifted from foot to foot and scratched the back of his head.

"My clothes?"

"Yes, Ranma-kun." Sasami's widening grin was even more disturbing by the fact that it seemed so out of place. He could easily picture that look on Nabiki or Shampoo, but Sasami? She was the last one that he would peg as a mischief-maker. The Second Princess of Jurai winked at him and blew him a kiss before she left the room humming a pretty little tune.

Ranma hung his head and sighed as he stood there in the darkness. He wept manly tears of pain and sorrow at digging himself deeper into a hole he could not escape. Why, oh why, did he have to be such a manly man? Why? And what was up with Sasami any way? He could have sworn that she hadn't been that tall yesterday….

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

Azusa fumed. No, fumed wasn't the correct term. Funaho wasn't sure there was an appropriate metaphor to describe her husband's foul mood. It was all that she could do to keep him from ordering the network disbanded, let alone reducing the planet that hosted the tabloid show into it's component atoms. The best that she could do was file an injunction through appointed channels that banned the show from being aired.

Half way through the program the show's transmission had been cut, preventing any more information from being blared across the galaxy. Now all she had to do was set her spin-doctors on the problem and sue the network for slander and invasion of privacy.

Her fear was confirmed though. She had a leak. It wasn't a pleasant thought either.

She had over seven hundred and eighty suspects and very little time to coordinate their interrogations concerning the matter. Her husband was out for blood, and the boys were now officially the galaxy's hottest mystery. If that was all that she had to deal with, Funaho would have felt okay – but the presence of Nagi and Segota just compounded matters. She needed time to put out the fires that she could, before proceeding any deeper into the game. She even went so far as to tell her husband that very fact.

"I need more time Azusa."

"We don't have time and you know it. HEY! I said to leave inessentials behind!" He barked an order to one of the attendants that were packing their belongings. He turned back to his scowling first wife and placed his hands on her shoulders. "The hounds are at the gate, Love. Do we sit around and wait for them to break in?"

"No. We toss them some meat, and while they're distracted we bash their heads in." Funaho growled. Azusa smiled grimly and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Exactly! I knew there was a reason why I married you."

Funaho glared at her husband through half closed eyes, telling him in no uncertain words what she thought of his flattery – and where he could stuff it.

"So what is the meat going to be?" She had a hunch she already knew, but even she thought it was an impossible undertaking. Azusa's smile was anything but warm.

"We use the boys of course."

Funaho hung her head and wondered when exactly she had lost control of the situation. Maybe Washuu was right, maybe it was Mihoshi's luck rubbing off. Whatever the case, the Inspector General grit her teeth and began barking her own orders. It was going to be a very long night. After all, there was a lot to be done in order to pull off Azusa's plan with success.

**(oo0/8/0oo)**

_**End Chapter 7**_


End file.
